Lights out
by 00Midnight00
Summary: The police have finally caught Kid, but they did it in a way no one was expecting to. Now, the thief has to deal with them while planning for a way to break free. AU Aoko and Ginzo haven't met Kaito yet and he's lived a more complicated life.
1. Chapter 1

Gosho Aoyama owns DC/MK.

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Sir, I think you'll want to see this." Nakamori lifted his eyes from the computer he was working on and addressed the man in question.

"What is it this time, Konno?" Nakamori asked at the young man, loud as always.

"A package has just been delivered here. It is the size of a small fridge. The postmen have given us a warning since there's no clue of how it reached their hands and are worried it may contain something harmful. It had a note to be addressed specifically for you, keibu."

"Me? Then perhaps... Think Kid may be the one responsible? It's been more than two months now since he last showed his face, he may have planned something special and has decided to stay hidden until now. You can never tell what he's thinking... You!" He addressed Yamabuki, one of his trusted men sitting close to his right who looked like he was too happy for the amount of work he had. "Hakuba's working on some nonsense on the computer room, he'll probably be all annoying and ask for this matter later so he might as well be here as well. Go call him." The truth was he knew the young detective was better than what he was disposed to admit so he followed his intuition to bring him here for this particular matter. He then addressed the first guy again, to confirm his assumptions. "I'm guessing you've already tested it for any signs of metal and so on..."

"Yes, keibu. The results are clean. Want us to carry it here or would you rather go down?"

"Bring it here, it's better to keep this sort of thing out of prying eyes. Will you manage? How heavy is it?"

"No worries keibu, it's light enough for one person to carry, if needed. It'll be here in no time."

"Very well..." Acknowledged Nakamori as he spent the remaining time searching in his drawers for scissors or a cutter of sorts so he would have no problem opening the box. By the time he found one he lifted his eyes to impatiently witness the arrival of the 'mysterious box' that may or may not be responsible of wasting his time today. Konno proceeded to lower the box with the help of detective Aoyagi, another of Nakamori's most trusted men. Hakuba arrived just then, together with Yamabuki who stared at the box with curious eyes, having no idea what it could contain. Having no reason to wait any longer, Nakamori proceeded to cut through the cello tape distributed of the main edges of the package, succeeding on keeping what was inside properly sealed. While cutting he also noticed there were small holes distributed on each side that were, however, too small for one to peck a look inside to witness something else than the colour black.

With one last cut, he cut with anticipation the last remaining piece of tape and allowed the others to come closer as he ripped the whole thing open. What he witnessed, thought, was the last thing he would have ever imagined.

Kaitou Kid.

Kid was resting inside there, laying down on his side, with his impeccable white suit, eyes blinded with a cloth and mouth shut with a gag, body completely restricted with chains that continuously surrounded his body forcing him to a complete still position. His white jacket had been folded neatly towards a side in order to ensure the captive's temperature wouldn't be overheated from the inside and a certain monocle and a set of keys were laying just on top. Hakuba, noticing the struggled breaths Kid was making due to the closed space and tight bounds hurried to free his gag to allow him to breath properly. He hurried as much as he could and felt the rest of the members slowly drag closer, as if still unbelieving. Nakamori himself looked as pale as paper. At close distance and due to the heavy restraints under at daylight they could all take a glimpse from what appeared to be a young and helpless boy. The impression of the majestic thief broke with raging thoughts of rescuing the youngster from this disturbing event. But the layers that covered his face could still hide his facial expression enough for this to all be in his mind.

Hakuba sighted in relief as soon as he managed to loosen the gag but the relief didn't last long: before he even managed to discard the cloth sharp teeth met the skin of his right hand, biting firmly enough for him to scream in both surprise and pain. Konno, stiff due the anomaly of the situation and unexpected aggressive action scene gave a punch on Kid's face, in reflex, in order to rescue his partner from his grip and earned an angry yell from the inspector, who finally managed to start moving. Kid however didn't stop but continued biting harder, as if his life depended on it and even started growling in a low animalistic tone, surprising them all the more. Before more harm could be done to Hakuba's hand Nakamori however approached Kid in a manner he's never found himself do before:

"Kid, it's me, Nakamori. Let go, now! You're biting Hakuba here!" His voice was a mixture of urge, authority and gentleness he'd never thought he would be capable of achieving. It worked, somehow, as he noticed Kid loosen up just a bit, so he continued while eyeing Hakuba who was trying hard to keep his body still and his mouth shut to avoid causing more panic on Kid and have his hand free as soon as possible. "You're in my office right now, we are trying to free you. We need you to calm down so we can take care of you. But first you need to release him."

"Please!" Added Konno, noticing a slight sign of doubt in Kid's expression and feeling guilty of his harsh reaction towards the thief who now looked like he had trouble processing the current situation. It was like he expected nothing but pain from where he was and the sudden kindness was not trusted.

However, after a few seconds of everyone keeping still, Kid started slowly losing his grip and started to do as told making Hakuba able to free his bleeding hand and take a look on the deep injury to inspect just how bad the damage was. The mobility was intact thought painful so Hakuba took that as a good sign.

"Keibu...?" Kid whispered with tainted lips, voice a bit distant from his usual one, more dry and with bits of uncertainty. Nakamori wasted no time responding.

"Yes, it's okay, it's alright now. How are you feeling?" They managed to slowly lift Kid's upper body so he'd acquire a sitting position and proceeded to grab both of the thief's shoulders so Kid would focus on the inspector as soon as Konno managed to free his eyes from the bind. That small contact however informed Nakamori of how scrawny this Kid was from the one in his memories and the small temblor his hands presented betrayed Kid's poker face, emotions surfacing on the situation at present. He could tell this was the real deal, however, from the fact he'd recognized him and answered so far.

He had Kaitou Kid in his hands.

The dark unmistakable spiky hair, the neat edges of his face that he could easily adapt to someone else's figure, the lean frame that only he could portray while wearing the unreasonable white suit...

It was the real one. It was actually happening.

"Hakuba?" Kid asked, unaware of Nakamori's inner shock, this time with a bit more security on his voice. Or was it hope? Kid had too much pride and control to express something as helpless as hope, right?

"Yes, I'm here, everything's fine." Hakuba spoke on a more gentle yet still authoritative tone of voice. He had used the same cloth to make a quick improvised bandage on his hand and kneeled next to the inspector taking a closer look on the one he'd wanted to trap for the past year. Hakuba, however, also noticed something the inspector hadn't and he sniffed closer just to make sure. "Kid, you've been drugged." The peculiar smell Kid's pants left, thought added with the scent of his blood told him that much. Nobody said anything and Hakuba proceeded by quickly wiping the blood out of the thief's mouth. He added dry lips and lightly sweating body to the list of factors they had found on Kid's physical condition. They would need to call someone to inspect his state.

Finally, Kid's face was completely free for all to gaze upon, Konno having finished struggling with the tight knot and with that managing the achievement that nobody else had done before: reveal Kaitou Kid's real identity.

Silence.

Kid's eyes remained shut for a couple of seconds feeling the light source through his eyelids before blinking several times in an attempt to open them but they all confirmed what they'd been suspecting the moment they had opened the box and closely inspected his frame: Kid was a teenager.

And everyone had noticed the physical resemblance, voice and the response he had provided while being called denying the fact that they were in front of an imposter.

Kid's slightly unfocused eyes finally rested on the inspector who couldn't help but gulp. Ginzo was hoping to find the answers in those eyes. Kid had deep blue eyes with traces of purple that were clouded with the effects of the drug that was still in effect, disconcerting him. He also portrayed eye bags that left an untold story of the things he'd gone through for the last two months. His pale skin contrasted remarkably with his dark hair and the evidence of the clothes he portrayed tainted the rest of the innocent looking boy's image with the revelation of who he really was.

It was... disappointing. This wasn't the face they had prepared to greet with for so long. Ginzo couldn't bring himself to think anything else as he became aware that he'd been chasing a child all this time for the last two years.

Hakuba, having much deduced this was the one who recovered the fastest. Just as he thought, they were about the same age. That meant Kid had started stealing when he was around sixteen or seventeen years old, just old enough for his height to convince them that he was a full grown man while hiding the truth with his tricky smile.

Kid, for his part, was still dizzy and unaware of the situation he had at hand and kept taking deep breaths assimilating the fresh air of the outside world, ignoring the room full of people.

"Hakuba..." Kid then murmured as he directed his attention to the figure next to him. He suddenly drew towards him, surprising him even more by letting his head collapse onto the detective's shoulder as if he didn't have any strength left. "I'm sorry... Hakuba..." The later was left shocked at the close contact.

"Forget about my hand, Kid. What happened to you? Who did this? Are you hurt anywhere?" When Kid didn't respond but kept muttering nonsense not even he could hear he nodded towards the inspector who had already taken out his phone to call an ambulance. However he needed to make sure Ginzo would do the right thing. "Whatever the doctors say Kid can't go to the hospital: whomever did this has something planned out and taking him there would be the most obvious course of path. If he can be tended here then let that be the case. Until this mistery is resolved, this secret must stay between us. To protect him we will have to hide his real identity... for now. "

"I know," Growled the inspector as an emergency lady responded from the other side of the line "Nakamori keibu here from Beika's police department. We need assistance. We've just rescued a young kid, I'd say around eighteen years old from a kidnapping and he is being taken care of here. No serious wounds can be seen but we need an ambulance here to provide a closer checkup but we need to make it discreetly since the culprits must still be apprehended. He won't be leaving unless absolutely necessary as the criminals are still lose and might strike again so make sure to bring everything he could need. He needs the constant supervision. He's also been drugged and has a slow response... yes, he's spoken. He can also recognize us... yes..." Nakamori's restless personality forced him to continue the conversation outside his office, walking around fidgety with no particular destination in mind.

That being taken care of Hakuba directed his attention back to the thief and held him as the rest of the police members there each searched for the right lock for the key they each had in hand. It was impressive, really, that the kidnappers thought of restraining him to such an extent but he did agree to some point that Kid really was just that good and they weren't completely exaggerating. Slowly Kid would be free from all the chains. As to why the culprit or culprits would provide them with the keys, culprits being more likely to subject the troublesome teenager, Hakuba only guessed this whole thing must've been a sick joke to them. The neat display of Kid positioned inside the box only gave him the uncertain feeling that the guys who did this were acting as if delivering a present to them. What could they have planned with this?

"Kid, I'm sorry but you need to keep talking. Do you know where you are?" Kid nodded, slowly opening his eyes again and looking around him.

"Keibu's department..." He whispered. Of course Kid would recognize the place from having spied on them before.

"Yes. Can you tell me anything else? Do you feel dizzy?" He hoped this time Kid would give them a more exact answer on his condition. Kid nodded. "Good. What else can you tell me?"

"Thirsty..." Kid responded weakly, lost in his thoughts.

"I'm sorry but you can't have anything to drink right now." Hakuba then patted Kid's back a bit since they were still positioned sort of like an awkward hug. "What about your name? Can you tell me?" Kid's eyes snapped open, the words having triggered something.

"No!" Kid yelled suddenly, shrugging Habuba away by forcibly standing up with some new found strength and gaining more attention as everyone shifted their stances as Kid grew unstable. Whatever it was the thief would do, they wouldn't let him. "I won't say anything! Not about me... or my assistant... _never_ " It seemed like a rehearsed speech, Hakuba noticed uncertainly. His captors must've asked him the same question who knows how many times and by what methods. Kid started moving uncertainly, the question providing him with an unsafe feeling, eyes getting sharper as he finally directed his attention towards the rest of the members there. "You are with them..." Kid whispered in disbelieving voice, not wanting to accept the conclusion he'd come to, but he soon seemed to dismiss this possibility as he fiercely shook his head, confused and unable to think properly. "No... that can't be... Hakuba would never..." He went back two steps, instinctively as one would do when they felt cornered but didn't move more as he noticed there were also people there. No, not people. Officers. He was surrounded by police officers. His eyes widened slightly as he shifted his stance once again, his breath becoming once again uneven. "I shouldn't be here..." He suddenly realized the danger that he'd just been exposed to the police, noticing the uniforms they all wore. "You can't, not now, I'm not finished" he mumbled, clearly stressed. "I can't go to prison..." That last word hot them all stiff in return. That was actually the plan, yes. It had been from the start. And Kid can't fight them off or run now. Hakuba needed to find the way to calm the thief before he did something reckless, he decided, noticing him already eyeing the room sharply as if to locate a possible escape route. Not that he'd manage to do anything on his actual condition, Kid slightly realised, Hakuba still close range and mind blank. Kid couldn't believe it, he refused to do so. He was trapped.

Hakuba motioned everyone to calm down and calmly went towards the thief, again, making sure not to make unnecessary or sudden moves. Kid seemed like he wanted to fight him off but was too tired to do so. This gained him a second sequence of awkward pats on another half hug, the detective fearing too much contact would make the thief panic again and try to go back to having a 'safe' distance. Kid didn't move so it didn't seem to work too much from Hakuba's point of view. He decided to try and calm him with words, then.

"Relax, you're not going anywhere now." Hakuba sighted as he resumed with the questions, discretly indicating to the rest to give them space. Kid was already free from all the chains so while some had doubts, most did just that and left to move all the evidence to another room, following Nakamori's answers who had come back inside having finished. "Do you know anything about the guys that did this to you?" Nakamori's attention went back to the thief and he drew closer to hear as well.

"The organization." Kid admitted, Hakuba succeeding in changing his trail of thoughts. "I tried... to escape... I really tried."

"I know you did." Hakuba smiled, knowing it couldn't have gone another way. The organization? What organization? It was unfortunately too vague. "Do you know why they did this to you? What do they want?"

"They know..." Kid then admitted, managing to gain everyone in close range's attention. They were all curious.

"...? What do they know?"

"That I've found Pandora."

Now they were all confused. Pandora? Who or what was that? A secret codename of sorts?

"I lied to them... but they didn't believe me... they still don't, they know I was acting different... so they figured it out... But I didn't want to give them any proof." Hakuba opened his mouth to speak again but Kid interrupted him, placing his hand towards his mouth, effectively shutting it "Shhh... Don't tell anyone. It's a secret." Kid added in an afterthought, the words being little effective as they'd of course already heard him, and closed his eyes again as if he'd just been released of a huge weight, sighting contently. It was slightly amusing to see the thief act like that, as if drunk, yet slightly disturbing. Kid was obviously not drunk, he needed help. Kid sighted, once again, in blissful ignorance. "You know, I hate lying, I really do. But when I kept lying and lying to them, well... it was really satisfying." He chuckled darkly, and they watched intently in secret fascination. Hakuba was particulary surprised that Kid had admitted he didn't enjoy tricking people, well, on a context that didn't involve magic and surprising an audience, he guessed. He really wasn't your everyday criminal. His thoughts went back to Kid as he kept muttering stuff. "They couldn't get me to talk. I wouldn't let them. Even when it hurt so much. I fought back. I'm strong, I know I am. I need to be strong. I... am Kid... I... I..." Kid once again went blank and stopped whispering nonsense, daydreaming from the strong effects f the drug. It would still take a while for it to wear of, being a really strong doze, if it'd made Kid talk so much.

Yamabuki then kneeled next to him with some clothes in his hands that he'd grabbed from another room.

"He needs a change of clothes, his will only cause more questions." At Hakuba noticing they were police clothes Yamabuki sighted. "These were the only ones I could find and we need to be quick."

'Of course they were', Hakuba thought, as there wouldn't be anything else in the building they were. Oh, the irony of dressing Kid with such clothes intentionally.

"Come on, we must do it before the ambulance arrived." The closest ones nodded and started getting to work. Kid however protested.

"No." He stated firmly. He eyed Hakuba again, still being the one mostly supporting him. "Tell them to stop." Hakuba knew he'd have to make use of a solid argument for Kid to have a change of heart so he improvised.

"We need to change your clothes so nobody will know you're Kid. But we can only do so with your help."

"..." Kid was processing this but, unable to think of any comeback he slowly agreed. "Okay."

If it weren't for the fact that Kid himself had done this many times to many of them, Hakuba might've felt a bit shy about this whole situation. While changing clothes they noticed he was visibly thin and light, yet with some muscle here and there, not visible enough to pass like a girl if needed. His height also seemed average and the only thing that showed really concern other than the drugs were the multiple bruises that covered his body and signs of badly healed wounds. Some of them looked pretty old and dangerous too, some of them being of gun wounds. Just what the hell was this guy thinking when he decided to go with this path?

Just then they heard the faint noises that could only belong to an ambulance approaching them. One member took the clothes to move them to the other room, the one where they had placed the rest of the evidence. Nakamori took care of the rest of the situation and slowly the rest of the day's events started moving forward.

Chaki had been informed of the situation and was left in charge of making all the necessary calls to take care of the things in hand. Nakamori gave the ambulance a false explanation of the events that had taken place and had tried to answer as many questions as possible, unable to tell them however many of the facts like his name or blood type. Nakamori simply said that it'd been an unexpected rescue and a correct research still had to take place and for the doctors do what they could for now.

Kid was nervous when he'd been told they were there for him but when told that the check-up would take place where they were and not in an hospital he visibly relaxed and, thankful with the new set of clothes, he was surprisingly very obedient and willing to obey, allowing the inspection to move progressively. In the end they provided Nakamori with a set of tablets the thief would most likely need when he recovered from the drugs and were given a receipt for some creams to apply on the different bruises. They also asked for him to be taken to the hospital immediately if he showed any signs of the lightest of problems regarding his health in case there was something they hadn't seen yet. Hopefully nothing internal damages, not having any signs outside. He would also be receiving psychological treatment there to assure his mental condition would have a correct response from the awful situation he'd just gone through. Thankfully they'd kept the gossip about his worst healed scares at the minimum and outside the thief's hear range.

After they left Kid was more than happy to finally drink the water he so desired and was left resting on the sofa, exhausted as he was, while the rest were discussing where he would be staying. Commonly, for petty thieves that stole cheap objects and for similar acts they had a cell prepared for them to stay the night so they decided Kid should stay there before he ran away in front of their noses once he recovered. They knew how fast he could run and how easy it would be for him to trick them, more dressed as he was, so little protested against these arrangements: the simple bench that was located inside the cell was replaced with a sofa from the resting room in order to provide the thief with decent rest and there would be constant superveilance on him. If they needed to bring anyone to spend the night pressing charges or something they'd move said person to another location for the time being. Kid didn't offer any resistance as he'd fallen asleep and was carried like a little boy, mind still dizzy and body still hurt and tired from days of stress. They understood he'd probably hadn't had a proper rest in a while.

After a long and tiring day most finally left home and considered it a day. Now that they had managed to catch the thief most actually didn't want to leave but acting weird would rise unnecessary attention... plus they too needed to rest. Some that had been able to rest in the morning, however, were asked to stay to guard and aid the thief if needed during the night and increase the security on the building in general. Nakamori himself left the building and saw Hakuba off. He vaguely wondered if Hakuba would inform Baaya of the situation. He himself didn't know if he should tell something to his daughter. He knew Aoko could keep a secret such as this and he really hated hiding anything from her but this was still something to be very cautious about. One wrong move and something bad could be triggered.

When he finally arrived home he was greeted with his daughter's pleasant smile as she was genuinely relieved to see her father before going to bed. Keibu returned her smile with his own tired one and eyed the late dinner plate she had left for him. He sighted then as he knew he'd eventually tell her sooner or later.

"Aoko... about today, there's something you must know." He started, inviting her to join the table after she prepared some hot chocolate for herself.

"What is it? Any news on Kid?" Aoko asked, curiously. Her dad usually didn't look so serious. He mostly took out his stress by shouting about some random things involving thieves and magicians while plotting things for future outcomes.

"Yes, actually." He started while taking a bit from his food. Aoko lifted her cup and gave a sip as well. "We've managed to get him. Right now he's resting on our headquarters." Aoko suddenly coughed as she choked through the news and tried to remain her composure.

"You've got him?! You do?! Really?!" She shouted excitedly. "I'm so happy for you! Now everyone will appreciate your hard work! I knew this day would come! We need to celebrate! You did it!"

"No, Aoko. It wasn't me who got him. Someone..." He started with a hard tone of voice. He had trouble finding the right words to explain the situation. "We've received a suspicious looking package this morning from unknown sources and we've found Kid inside. Somebody managed to get to him first and sent him to us."

"That's... that's horrible! Who would do such a thing? Is he alright?"

"He has some bruises here and there and was drugged but other than that he's doing fine, just needs some rest. He doesn't need to go to the hospital given the signs he presents so at the moment he'll be staying with us. Plus, this is all too... suspicious. We don't want to fall directly into a trap, thought we have no clue what it could be." He then wondered if he should keep the next part to himself but decided to share his thoughts, just to have his daughter's honest point of view. "We did notice he's had some nasty wounds, thought. He's been badly injured during these days he's been absent... and probably many times before that too. It makes one wonder..." Aoko nodded, perfectly understanding what he meant. Kid was an unsolved mystery. And he had lots of enemies in the criminal world and this just proved that. Following some of her father's investigations she was aware of some dangerous cases that Kid ended out being guiltless of that she didn't want her father to get involved in. It was one of the main reasons her father had gotten all worried out when he suddenly disappeared again, even if he refused to admit it. She had been a bit too. Maybe, arresting kid could get him in danger. He would become an easy target.

"Were you able to find out who did this to him?"

"No, it was too sudden and we're still working on it... but it seems like Kid has some idea of who are the ones responsible. We managed to get this information out due to his drugged state, thought, so I don't know how collaborative he'll be tomorrow once his mind's all cleared up."

"I see..." Aoko nodded, in understanding. She had many questions as well and while Ginzo needed a well deserved break at home she couldn't hide her curiosity for the man that often plagued her thoughts. They stayed quiet for a moment, Nakamori using the time to keep on eating. Aoko finally broke the silence. "So... otousan..."

"Yes?"

"What does he look like?"

 **Hey guys! Midnight here. So I've seen Kaito get kidnapped in more than one occasion on different fanfics and figured, what if the ones who had him were actually the good guys? I haven't read many DC/MK fanfics so I could be wrong but I think there hasn't been a story about this before (sure the police were present while Kid's on the hospital on some fics but he ended up escaping or it was at the end of a story). So, I wanted to write a little something about how this could turn how. I'm afraid to admit however that I have no idea how this story will progress: I do have solid ideas for the first 4-5 chapters, maybe 7-8 at most, but later? Don't know. This story focuses mainly on trapped Kid being dealt with the police and on everyone figuring about Kaito's persona without having met him before so once I've accomplished this I frankly won't know how to continue TT_TT If you don't want me going blank and stop updating I'd love for you to leave me suggestions or opinions either in the comments or in a PM, maybe not now bus specially on the future chapters. I'll be really thankful!**

 **Also, I really don't know how often I'll update since I also draw some fanart and it takes me some time as well... but I'll do my best =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I'd love to thanks everyone's support on this so far, I'm very happy so many of you liked the first chapter! Now I just really hope you'll continue to like this story.

A special thanks to PickleWitch, whose ideas inspired me on something involving Kaito's past (you'll see! Thought that's still many chapters away). As I said, comments or suggestions are highly appreciated.

Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER 2**

"It's not too late, you know?"

She smiled, facing the door as she was about to leave. He was standing right behind her, facing her back as he demanded her to stay.

Of course he would say that. He was the kind of man that never knew when to give up. But if he wanted to have an ordinary life, or as ordinary as it could be given who he was, he would have to do just that.

"Once someone gets to know you, you become really predictable." She pointed out, trying to sound unimpressed. "That's too bad." He may didn't see it yet, but she could, and it was indeed late. She was way too deep into this mess and she would never be free. He grabbed her, gently. Too gently.

"You're a great woman. You're better than this. I know you are. So please, let me help you." His voice sounded caring and full of strength, a strength she wished she possessed. Sure she acted like it was all okay but in the end it was all fake. She was fake.

He'd taught her well.

Could he be faking too? He was too good to let anything slip so she could only wonder. One thing was for sure, however. He'd try to save her, whether she let him or not. And she couldn't allow that.

"My, my, don't you think your wife might misinterpret us if she were here?" She said, amused, refusing to turn around. If she did she didn't know if she'd dare go away. "You're too sweet, but you've got to realize there are some things that you've got to let go. You have a family, after all." He shook his head, looking unusually serious.

"Whatever this is all about, you can't do it alone. She'll understand, she likes you too. Just tell me, what will you do from now on?"

"Dad?" She heard him turn around, surprised, that he'd let his son sneak up to him. Truthfully she hadn't heard him either, and couldn't help but turn around too, noticing for the first time just how strikingly similar both of them looked. For a little boy to sneak up to them, even if he was trying to follow his father's steps, was hilarious. Or maybe they both needed some rest.

"!" He turned around and changed his posture, acting like he was in control. "I thought I told you to go to your room." She held her breath. This could be her chance. She could disappear before he turned back again. It would be easier for both of them. But as the kid lifted his face to meet her eyes she felt the world stop.

He was beautiful.

His eyes shone brightly as he'd yet had to face all the cruelties this world had to offer. But he too, would end up like the rest. He too would break if he came close to her.

"Ah!" Instead of directing his attention back to his father, it seemed the little boy preferred to keep his eyes on her. His eyes widened and she realized he'd recognized her from other stays. She remained still as he made a quick sprint towards her, playfully avoiding his father's arms as his smile widened, in amusement. He was also surprisingly fast, considering his age. To think he'd actually managed to dodge his father... In the end, he'd come out victorious simply to end up standing in front of her.

His smile became even larger as he seemed to prepare something, only to stop in his tracks as he seemed to remember something. Then he nodded to himself, as if trying to give himself confidence, and took a deep breath. It was way too cute, really, she thought as she too smiled. She couldn't help but crouch towards him for their faces to get closer. He seemed to take that as an invitation as he suddenly presented his hand to her.

PUF!

"A beautiful rose for a beautiful lady!" He said, smirking as he was sure this time he'd said the right thing as he presented the fresh and colourful flower that had just appeared towards her. He'd after all skipped the word 'old' when he mentioned 'lady'. He watched her expectantly as he hoped she'd accept his gift. He'd also made sure to cut all the horns, and he did pick up the nicest ones.

"Really, Kaito..." The man sighted as he shook his head, unable to stop his son from, well, being himself.

"I appreciate it, little one." She said as she accepted it, smiling fondly, her arms moving automatically as she remembered Toichi doing the same to her one time before. The boy seemed really happy when she did and changed his expression to a shy smile, proud of his success. He nodded again to himself, happy at the response, and lifted his face once more, trying to hide his emotions to not seem too obvious.

"Say, what are you planning?" He asked, his innocent voice breaking the sharp silence that threatened to come.

She didn't answer at first, inspecting the vibrant red the kid had unconsciously chosen as her department gift. Such a wise kid...

She was still crouched at his level so she leaned a bit to press a light kiss on the boy's forehead. Now it was her turn to smirk, as she saw him blush.

"A secret makes a woman, woman ".

oOoOo

Kid, looking as cocky as ever, waved his hand energetically towards the inspector as soon as he realized that it was him who entered.

"Keibu! I knew it wouldn't take you long." Kid greeted from his particular posing position on the sofa behind the bars of the cell that contained him. He looked as comfortable as someone who was in his own house, Nakamori observed intrigued yet frustrated at the same time. Somehow the sleeping Kid looked more pleasant than the now awake Kid. Just a few hours since his arrival and the inspector had already found out this guy would turn out to be nothing more than a real pain. Like usual, he supposed.

At least he was showing all the signs that he was back to his healthy self, he noticed by appreciating the fact he now had more color on his skin and his eye bags decreased. Curiously, his peculiar hairstyle seemed all the more untamable, but that wasn't important.

He also inspected the room with a quick glance. The bars separated the two guards that kept Kid company and the rest of visitors from the thief, luring trapped at the very end. By them, a police photographer stood up from his kneeled down position to properly salute the inspector. The photographer had been asked to come and take graphic testimony of the thief's physical traits and conditions but by judging the photographer's deep frown, and unlike those of other prisoners, it seemed like the photos would turn out to be quite the unique ones. Standard criminal profiles only really took place on other facilities so they allowed the thief to do as he liked for now since he was special. Their goal remained at the moment to wait until the results of his persona came out and then do all the paperwork. And make sure he didn't escape, as indicated by the camera, and standard security system the room portrayed. They'd also taken the security tape records from the day before to the higher ups to give testimony of the events that had taken place.

The photographer then went towards the inspector and made a quick review of the photos he'd taken of the thief before nodding politely and leaving the room for him to do as he pleased. So, regarding the thief's identity, the guards wasted no time informing him there hadn't been any progress yet in terms of yesterday's medical records or missing files from the last few months that matched his persona yet. Finger prints would still take a while longer to obtain results, and the same applied with missing files from other countries. The inspector however couldn't completely focus on their conversation as he kept noticing the cheerful look he kept receiving. Why was Kid treating him like an old friend instead of a police inspector? Kid was too bothersome sometimes.

"I see you've come back to your usual self." Nakamori said, back to his grumpy persona. "How are you feeling? Have you eaten already?"

"Why yes, these two gentlemen here were kind enough to provide me with a simple meal as soon as I woke up, which was quite early actually. Thought I did spend most of yesterday sleeping so it's to be expected. I wouldn't mind eating something else in a little while thought... something sweet. I feel like my sugar level is really low, wouldn't be nice to pass out because of this, right?" The inspector sighted.

"Yukimura, take a break and go get something at the bakery around the corner, will you? Buy all the pastry they've got, I think we'll all need the extra energy. My treat of course." Kid grinned even more as he saw the command take place and shifted from his comfortable position to a one more elegant one to discuss more serious matters.

"So? What's the plan for today?" Kaito was frankly very curious. The situation here seemed as unreal to him as for the rest of them.

"Well, it would be nice if you could tell us who you are, for starters. Let us call you by your real name and inform your parents of your situation." Kid blinked once and leaned back, appearing to be thinking about it.

"Mm..." He didn't look like he was taking this matter seriously at all, Ginzo noted as he lifted his eyebrow. "Nah, I think I'll stick with Kid for now, thanks." Kid concluded, changing back to his original position as if nothing had happened. "What else?"

"Wait a second, now. You can't seriously believe that you've got a chance of remaining unidentified now, do you? We already have your finger prints, there's no way we won't manage to find anything. Worst case scenario, we'll inspect your teeth and search any dental records. The data is obviously there, we just need to find it."

"My, my Keibu. I'm afraid to reveal that my teeth don't appear in any dental records: they've been healthy my whole life. It's a blessing I've received from Lady Luck." He smirked brightly, as if pointing this out. "And about my finger prints, well... I guess you'll just have to wait for the results to arrive. Wouldn't want to spoil the fun."

"This is no time to be joking here, Kid! Someone must be seriously worried about you now! How can you be so calm about this?! Besides, you being so stubborn is just making everything worse, can't you see?! There's already too many charges against you, don't let the list increase!" Nakamori growled, angrily. Children should listen to adults, dammit!

Kid sighted, adopting a more serious expression. Of course he would be treated like an immature kid now that they'd all seen his face.

"I assure you Keibu, I know what I'm doing. Besides, with all that I've done it's not like me acting a little spoiled or not is going to make any difference. There's simply too many charges against me. I'm aware of this and have accepted it. You should too."

"You're young! You could still...!" Nakamori started but he was interrupted by Kid.

"Do what? Go where? Join a reeducational center for minors? Get internated with young criminals who have at worst killed someone? I'm on a whole different level, for one. And for second, as you or anyone else can guess, I'd probably have no trouble escaping one of those, it would be too idiotic to believe otherwise. There's no way I can avoid prison at this point, and that's okay. I was completely aware of what I was getting myself into when I started all of this."

"Dammit Kid! Why are you so difficult?! All charges, specially on minors, are determined in function of the age, personal circumstances, social issues, personality and interest on each individual. The first thing you must do is change your attitude and reveal your motive if you want to improve your condition! If you don't, nobody will be able to help you, not even me! So is this really worth it?!" Kid kept silent, however, stubborn on his decision. Nakamori felt exasperated. He then asked something he'd been wondering out all night. "Just what exactly is Pandora?!"

The widening of the thief's eyes was the only indication Nakamori got that it was a touchy subject Kid hadn't meant to spill out, which meant he wouldn't be revealing anything more any time soon. They stood there for a while, silently studying each other before the inspector gave up.

"Fine then, do whatever the hell you want." He left, leaving the thief alone with a single perplexed guard. Kid stared had the door that had been slammed shut behind the inspector and couldn't help but wonder.

How much had he talked?

oOoOo

"What does he look like?" Aoko had asked the night before, while trying to hide just how curious she really was. But this was the Phantom Thief they were talking about, a man capable of performing miracles who had managed to successfully avoid the police in each and every one of their encounters. It was perfectly understandable for her to be curious.

"He's... he's young." Nakamori said, and the words came out in a tone of surprise as if he still couldn't believe it. He had been so sure he was his old rival! But if it wasn't him whom he'd been chasing all this time then... what had happened to him? Had he simply retired or... Still, the way the teen had behaved, some of the things he'd said or acted... there was something that didn't make sense. He wouldn't have been fooled if someone had simply acted as the thief. No. He would've realized any imposter sooner. His body language, his face's expression, the tricks they both used... There had to be some connection between the two of them. The heist with Ryoma's case as well: there's no way someone that young would be so involved with the criminal world as to already have contact with different master criminals. The original Kid, Phantom Lady, the present Kid... what connection was there? It was believed Kid had taken Phantom Lady's steps as master and student, so this was probably the same. If so, the original one could have probably retired as he should either be the same age as him now or older, as he'd started in his twenties. The youngster was obviously very talented and showed a lot of potential. Which meant... the assistant was most likely to be him, Kid, the real one, the one he'd been chasing.

Good, this meant he could still reach him.

"Otousan?" Aoko asked as she realized she'd lost her father momentanialy.

"Mm? Oh, sorry Aoko. It's just that he's really young. Around your age I'd say, actually."

"Eh?! That young?! But- Then, he must still go to school!" Aoko looked like she had trouble believing it. But then again, who wouldn't?

"... indeed." Nakamori realized, wondering around this fact.

Kid assisting class? The thought was ridiculous. How did he act in school or with friends? What year was he?

That was a weird thought that he had to push at the very end of his mind. All this time, whenever they had to prepare for a heist, this young brat was busy spending his time between homework and robberies? Were his parents even aware of this?

This seemed too surreal. Kid wasn't a secret superhero from a comic series. This was real life.

"His parents must be really worried." Nakamori then realized. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Then again, thought they had already taken Kid's handprints they still had to find a proper match for it. They were surprised when their computers hadn't managed to detect anyone that would result in his civilian identity since he looked Japanese and thus should be in their database but if he had any relation with the first Phantom Thief it wouldn't be so weird if he also travelled internationally. The teacher and the apprentice, he guessed, worldwide criminals.

"Why did he do it?" At her father's inquisitionary look she sighted and asked again, patiently. "Why did he steal?"

"We... didn't manage to get that far. He was really exhausted not to mention completely lost and unaware of what was going on. We couldn't get anything done, really. The only thing we managed to slip from him was that the ones responsible are members of some kind of organization. Well, that and..." Pandora, he remembered. "Aoko, does the name Pandora sound familiar to you?"

"Pandora? Mm... well, there's the brand... and there's a radio as well that uses that name... but I don't think you're asking for anything related to those. And of course, there's also the tale." She added, having learned about it some time ago.

"A tale?" He asked.

"Yes. The tale of Pandora's box." Aoko nodded, remembering the lecture they were taught in school. "Apparently, on the greek mythology, Pandora was a beautiful woman, the first woman to ever exist. Zeus created her to punish the men since they had betrayed his trust by stealing the fire for their own use. So he sent her with them and gave her a box to take with yet warned her not to open it. Her curiosity however was bigger so when she did open it all that was evil was released onto the world. Apparently the box was keeping it all, the pain, the suffering, all that was ugly and every kind of flaw in existence. When she tried to close the box it was too late since all evil had already left. However, there was one thing that she managed to keep inside just in time so it would remain on men's hearts."

"One thing..." He wondered. He thought he had heard the tale before but he still couldn't quite place it. "What was it?"

"Hope."

...

Hope. The inspector kept that word in mind as he kept walking, somewhat returning back to reality. That's the story Aoko had told him yesterday. One that talked about light at the end of the darkest tunnel. But how did this story apply to Kid? He said he'd managed to find her. Was he searching for someone? The thieving was a diversion then. But no, if that were the case he'd be interested in people yet he was genuinely interested in jewels and other art pieces. Kid was willing to commit many crimes in order to keep his search. So what could it be? How far would he go?

This was stupid. He was obviously missing something here and wouldn't be able to figure this out on his own.

Nakamori sighted yet once again, erasing all previous non logical thoughts. It was like sighting was the only thing he'd managed to do ever since the thief arrived.

If it were Aoko who was staying at the cell here while he was at home unaware of all this, what would he feel like? Her sweet Aoko. Had Kid been to the same school as her would they have become friends? What impression would she have of him? Damn the kid for being so selfish and hiding all this from them!

As he headed towards his office he crossed ways with Yukimura and rejected the extensive variety of pastries offered him. At least Kid would be happy about that, Yukimura had brought all sorts of sweets to choose from, from cup cakes to chocolate filled croissants.

The morning proceeded slowly but around midday the inspector finally got the call he'd been waiting for.

"Chaki, I'm glad you've called, I thought it would take you longer. Seeing that you've taken this internationally and all..." He had his hopes up. Who knew what he would learn about him?

"Not with a whole department working for this single matter, Nakamori." Chaki started. He decided to go straight to the point, knowing full well how the inspector preferred discussed matters. "About his identity... there's no match. Anywhere. It's like this guy doesn't exist." In return to Chaki's direct revelation, Ginzo's mind became blank.

That... wasn't expected.

"Wait, what? But... that can't be right. There has to be something!" No lead to him? Or any worried parents? Or anyone at all? Anything? There had to be something!

"I'm afraid not... we've checked everywhere. No dental similarities, no records on any past patients showing signs of injuries such as ones provided by bullets being registered on the places you've mentioned and no finger prints that may give us information on who he is and where he lives. In fact, there isn't even a missing report that states he's ever gone disappearing. We can only conclude that his parents... or whomever he stays with is aware of his night 'job', helps him and has decided to hide all this from us before hand. They are on this together. Don't forget who we're talking about here, Ginzo. We're talking about Kid. He or his assistant should be more than capable of infiltrating any database and deleting all information they don't want us to be aware of. He may have created fake IDs as well, if he's done that, or rewritten some files. Maybe he's been going to school while hiding his real self all this time, face and name. Or he doesn't go to school at all. There's no evidence to proof against this."

That also meant no clue to catch these bastards who'd kidnapped and injured him.

"Dammit all!" Nakamori growled. He remembered how Kid had acted about this just a few hours ago. There was no doubt, he was aware of this! "Then, how should we proceed?"

"I've made the team approach the matter differently: We'll ask every school, homeschool teacher, club and night club there is in Tokyo about someone suddenly transferring or leaving since the last heist took place and make direct contact with the ones that held suspicious behaviour. If that doesn't work we'll expand this to the rest of Japan and make the search for a longer period of time, in case he's already dropped out of school and spends his days doing something entirely different from what we're guessing." Chaki explained, he himself worried about just what else the teen could be hiding from them. "Nakamori, don't be too harsh on him. We still don't know anything about his life. For all we know he might have even been willing to work with this organization and it backfired, which explains why he's worried about saying anything on the matter to us. While he is very unusual, he does have his heart in his right place and could have a good reason for all of this. Pressuring him won't do any good, less after what he's just gone through. He may be the Phantom Thief but he's still just a kid. Give him a bit of space, will you?"

"I... know! But this... ! This can't be right..." He felt angry. Why wouldn't the thief just trust him with the truth?! He deserved it after everything he'd put him through! "We'll talk later." He said and ended the call. He needed to talk to Kid and scold him if necessary. Kid knew that what he did was wrong, dangerous and highly irresponsible and still did it. He needed someone to get through him, to make him talk and simply, open up. A substitute, for the parent that wasn't here. It couldn't be good for him to keep his emotions locked for so long. Kid was trying to fool everybody, and mostly succeeded, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was in need of human contact. He needed some normality, of sorts, in his life. Someone he didn't need to hide from. Someone he could open up and cry his heart out, to admit just how scary a kidnapping really is and admit he was lost and desperate.

"Keibu! What can I do for you?" Kid addressed, politely, the moment he'd opened the door.

Nakamori had caught Kid while having lunch. It seemed Hakuba was paying him a visit too, and noticed a note book and pen on his hands. Judging by the fact it was right at the beginning, Hakuba was probably studying the thief from scratch, trying to investigate the teen on his own. He ignored him to pay attention on what Kid was doing. Apparently someone had gone and bought some lunch box somewhere, warmed it up in the microwave and had given it to him. Kid was now eating with the best of manners. It was a weird image, given the fact that no other prisoner would act so elegantly and content at present circumstances.

Ginzo straightened up and forced himself to relax.

"I need to talk to you about how reckless you are. I've just been informed that there's absolutely no track on you, meaning not only you've worsened your charges but also you've been endangering your health. Kid, we've seen your bullet scars and yet no hospital has any record on such a patient. Did you really think it was safer for you to get treated unprofessionally in order to remain on the shadows?"

"Wait, what?" Hakuba asked surprised from his position. "There was nothing at all?" He checked Kid's silent response as he kept his eyes low, towards his food, and made a quick deduction about it. "I see..."

They waited a little while to see if the thief would say anything to his defence. It was Kid's turn to sight this time.

"Who says I wasn't treated well? Just because I wasn't in an hospital and the injury left a nasty scar doesn't mean I wasn't taken well care of. It healed properly because someone did know what was to be done, even if it looks nastier. Sure, a team might have helped, but it would've also stressed me out."

"DAMMIT KID, CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU?! NO TEENAGER SHOULD EVER PASS TROUGH THE THINGS YOU HAVE! CAN'T YOU SEE THIS?!" Nakamori finally snapped, his patience having always been thin. If Kid looked surprised at the sudden outburst he didn't show any signs of it. Hakuba however had flinched and was discreetly moving his hand to make sure his ear was all right.

"I did what I needed to. I..." Kid started, but the inspector didn't let him continue.

"Yes, yes. You knew you had this coming and you think you're prepared for everything that has to come, you believe that you know what path you've chosen and have accepted where your life has taken you. But it's precisely that that makes you a child. What you fail to see is that you're wrong."

Kid didn't like what the inspector was implying, less after everything he'd gone through to succeed, and he needed to let this fact clear.

"With all due respect Keibu..." His poker face remained strong as he answered, but his voice gave on much more than anyone had anticipated. "you know nothing about me."

"..."

Nakamori wanted to argue, but in the end that moment never came.

"..." That didn't mean it didn't piss him off, thought. "Tomorrow you'll start receiving psychological therapy from ten to twelve. The doctors don't know anything, they think you're an ordinary citizen that was rescued from a kidnapping and needs constant vigilance for the time being as we are searching for the criminals responsible... which is mostly true. Be prepared."

oOoOo

Hakuba watched as Nakamori left and directed is attention back on the thief, who seemed to be neutral on that fact. The medical session, while a good idea for any normal victim, wouldn't have too much effect to ease the thief's mind when they were fully aware that the culprits were still out on the loose, plus the fact Kid would have to lie through the most part of it as they weren't aware of the real events here. But it might help to some extent. Hakuba couldn't imagine the horrible things Kid must've gone through with his kidnappers.

"He's disappointed, isn't he?" Kid asked, suddenly breaking his line of thought. Hakuba turned towards him and noticed Kid was smiling sadly and quickly caught on what he was implying.

"That seems to be the case, yes." Hakuba nodded, trying to decipher the secret behind that expression. What was Kid sad about? That he wasn't the original Kaitou Kid and may haven't reached his level? That he'd disappointed someone? Or specifically the inspector? "I guess it's to be expected." He wasn't the man the inspector had been chasing after all. This just meant he'd never really come back and he had still no idea how to reach him. This Kid wasn't enough for the inspector. His search had lead to another dead end.

Kid nodded, in deep thought. Why would this guy take the steps of an old criminal, Hakuba wondered. Perhaps he was trying to call his attention, make the real one show up? In that case his goal would actually be surprisingly similar to the inspector's.

Kid dropped the subject deciding to bring out a different one that had been bothering him, now not being the time to be all moody with Hakuba studying him. He would've kept quiet but it seemed they would still take a while to catch on what his problem was.

"Not that I'm ungrateful or anything guys, but I'd really appreciate a shower. Think you can arrange something for me?" Kid eventually confessed, gaining everyone's attention once again. The cell wasn't prepared to have permanent guests, the only hygienic tools it presented were a private toilet and a sink. Hakuba directed his attention on the police clothes he was still wearing. And while Kid had probably gone through a shower before they had forced him into those clothes and that box, given the impeccable suit and clean look he'd portrayed, the drug had still managed to make him sweat quite a lot. Plus, the box wasn't exactly the best living space.

"We'll have to get you new clothes as well." Hakuba pointed out. He wondered what clothes they should get him. It would seem weird to dress the thief in just any clothes, being that some would actually reflect Kid's age in a more obvious way. Nobody here wanted that, not now. Strangely, the police clothes suited him really well. "Any particular taste in mind?"

"A suit would be nice." Kid smirked, playfully. "Just make sure it doesn't come in black: it's a colour that simply doesn't suit me..." He laughed out loud at the face Hakuba made. Everyone here was just so easy to tease, he couldn't really resist. "If it's you who chooses it, anything will do, really. Just... nothing too tight: we, magicians, need to move around freely, we can't handle restricted clothing. My size is the same as yours, by the way, if not one smaller." He pointed out. "Also... whatever you buy me, just include something that'll cover part of my face, a cap, some glasses... anything. I know you're really excited and all about figuring out my real face but I'd really appreciate a little something to stop people from gaping all over my face... no offence guys." He directed his attention back to the guards who in turn nodded politely at the boy. No offence was taken. In this short time, Kid's unique personality made them want to get along well with him even with the minimum contact that came with their job's position. The boy was just very fun and easy to interact with, so much that if not careful they'd soon feel attached. Of course they were staying there strictly due to their jobs, but they were already starting to get fond of the younger one, even if they truly didn't know anything about him.

"I'll see what I can do." Answered Hakuba as he too prepared to leave the room. Before leaving thought, he directed his attention back to the thief. "About the shower... we'll have it ready for tomorrow, before your session. Unfortunately the showers present vents and windows big enough for you to make an escape attempt, so they'll want to take care of that first, and it'll take what's left of the day. That is, unless you don't mind showering while in front of a few guards watching your every move." Hakuba said. He couldn't believe they hadn't thought of Kid's basic hygiene needs yet. It was proof of how out of guard this situation had really gotten to them, being too fascinated trying to find out more about him instead of worrying for his well-being.

"Well, it's actually not that much of a problem since I'll have to do exactly that in prison anyway..." Kid answered, not really bothered. But showering without all those gazing eyes did sound nice, even if it was only for the time being... "Couldn't I just, I don't know, give you my clothes as soon as I get in? While I have committed a lot of crimes, I assure you exhibitionism isn't one of them, even I'm not crazy enough to move around naked. And if you're still worried about me escaping in some improbable ways I could even sing for you to hear and help you keep track of my position, you know?" Hakuba smirked as he imagined that scene take place but shook his head, imagining all the others complaints at leaving the thief completely alone, even for a little while. He saw the thief pout in response, not happy at all on his denial, and lift his upper arm towards his face. He sniffed it lightly.

And then Kid did something completely childish and unexpected: he groaned out loud.

oOoOo

"How did it go today, Otousan?" Her father had come back home late with an angry face once again. It was the same face he did when he couldn't comprehend how the mind of a certain thief worked.

"We've progressed on our investigation. And by that I mean we've discovered that the reason we couldn't find any records on the thief yesterday was BECAUSE there exists no such records. Kid's deleted all existing data about himself in every field. So, we're still left in the dark. The only things we know are the ones that came with the medical examination we did yesterday, that is blood type and such, but still nothing on his name or civilian data. The thief is the most stubborn kid I've ever met... not that I didn't already know that."

"Oh, that's horrible! Why would he do that?! Does that mean he doesn't have a day life just like the rest of us? Anyone to return to? That's... that's..." Aoko couldn't understand how someone could live like that. Had her life been so full of secrets and pressure instead of his, she'd feel so lost and miserable! "...awful." She concluded.

"I don't think he spends all his time working on heists or on his Kid persona, Aoko. Judging the dates he arranges to do the heists and the time left in between I do believe he goes to school, or acts more like a teenager by day. It wouldn't be possible for one so young to live such a secret and complicated life. Even he needs to lower down his defences. He's cautious, and that's something smart for someone who leads such a life. This simply means he created a fake ID to live from by day to stay undercover in case something like this ever happened, maybe even to give time to those around him to hide and get safe. But if we dig enough we'll probably find out about the person lying behind the mask: what he likes, hates, how he usually spends his time... just like any other person."

"Still, nobody should have to lead such a life..." Aoko didn't want to think about it so she stood up and went to do the dishes, hoping that would keep her a little bit distracted for the time being. A part of her felt sorry for him, but the other part still couldn't understand the reason why anyone would do such a thing. She'd always thought Kid was someone who lived by seeking attention and humiliating those in the police force, and she didn't want to start thinking otherwise. After all he had done to his father, he didn't deserve it. And yet...

Kid hadn't done any real damage. Kid with his smiling face and his magic that she couldn't help but love.

Kid wasn't evil.

kid had helped the police.

Kid made people happy.

And also, Kid... Kid...

Kid captivated her.

 **Hope you liked the chapter! I also hope you haven't had any problem following the story without me giving any warning on both flashbacks, the first one with Vermouth because I wanted to see if you could guess which characters where who, and with Aoko's Pandora story I took it out simply because it looked weird there when the first one didn't have anything.**

 **Next chapter Kaito will shower, I have it thought out but it may be a bit simple, a standard shower really, so if you can think of something interesting that could happen feel free to suggest about it, thought I don't promise I'll be adding it. I don't know, Kid teasing Hakuba to join him for instance could be fun if he is there and not in school but still, I feel the scene could be improved. I also have to think other things like how Conan, Ran, etc. will meet him, since it may be a bit too simple or boring to simply walk into his cell after being informed about the situation. But it'll still take a while since him being caught is supposed to be a secret, after all. I have some ideas but I feel like they can be improved. Anyways, it should still take a few chapters, I'll keep thinking on it. Same with the organization and his part on this, too bad we know so little about both the BO and Snake's people. This will be my biggest flaw.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Thanks a lot for your reviews, they're all really sweet! I'm also very happy more of you decided to share your opinion about ideas that could affect the plot. Some of you had really interesting ones, even if I couldn't end up picturing them for now, but as I said, I'll give them all a thought. Seth42 deserves a cookie as I totally forgot Kazuha's father & Heiji's father work with the police, even if it's in Osaka. There could be a way to introduce their characters like that thought in the future. Mjclark's idea is also cool, where Kid could ask to talk to Conan, but I'm still considering it as I don't want Kid to rely more on him than on Ginzo, at least right on his face as it would hurt his pride, plus with Conan comes Ran and she would see he looks like Shinichi and become sad again and I don't want that to happen. So yeah, Conan may take a while to appear. I'd say more but I simply would never end: in short, all your reviews are great.**

 **Related to last chapter, just in case I left the wrong impression: Chikage and Toichi love each other, Toichi is simply worried about Vermouth as he realized she needs help getting out of the BO, even if he really doesn't understand who they are or how dangerous they can be, since he cares about his student and unlike Yukiko, she really needs a hand.**

 **About Aoko, I know some of you really want her to meet Kid already, just don't forget Ginzo is a bit stressed at the moment for her to ask see him and, well, just stay patient for now ;)**

 **By the way, just realized most of you may not know some japanese words and instead watch a completely dubbed version. But basically keibu means inspector, otousan or however you spell it means father and... well, I think that's basically it, I don't use many.**

 **CHAPTER 3**

It felt nice.

That was the first thing Kid had noticed when he woke up the first morning. It felt too nice. His body still ached everywhere from the multiple bruises they'd inflicted on him but some days had passed since the last time they'd hit him seriously so he could handle himself quite well now. It was a good thing they had decided not to do him nothing too permanent thought, since they believed there was a chance where he'd end up working for them given the proper 'motivation'.

Still, he hadn't felt like this in a long time and he didn't know if he should feel relieved or worried. So he kept acting as if he was still asleep and became aware that he was sleeping on top something soft. That wasn't right: he'd been sleeping on the floor many days now and the sudden change in routine informed him there was something he was missing on so he tried to remember how he'd gotten there through the confusing memories he had. Whatever he'd been dreaming about it had been really weird and out of place.

By sniffing discreetly he realized the air here seemed much cleaner than the room they usually left him in. That was very odd. If he wanted to escape from the first thing he needed to do was predict his movements and this made no sense to him. So he focused his attention on his hearing. It was then that he'd heard it: a shift on movement.

He wasn't alone.

He felt his whole body going rigid, and had to fight even harder to keep himself looking calm in the exterior. The shift had taken place at some distance from him so at the very least he had some space for himself. However, as he paid closer attention he noticed it wasn't just one, but two that were sharing this space with him. What could the purpose of that be? He would definitely remember if he'd escaped, so they weren't Jii and his mom. Plus, if this was his mom's doing she'd surely be by his side now, that was for sure. So when had he changed location? They must've grabbed him and-

The drugs. The chains. The box. The dark.

His eyes snapped open.

He remembered.

The sudden movement seemed to have startled his guards who both gave a step back, not expecting someone to wake up like that. Kid took a few seconds to finally direct his attention from the ceiling towards the guards. He saw then than they'd placed him on one of those simple cells meant for one night charges. The guards shifted nervously from the other side of the bars, not sure what could be said in the situation they were in. Whatever they'd probably planned had most likely slipped from their minds when they saw him lift up and move his hands experimentally. He wasn't wearing cuffs which was a good thing, he noticed. Still, even he couldn't escape with the right tool. His limbs still felt partially stiff from the lack of movement he'd been forced to endure from the chains they'd imprisoned him and the remains of the drugs they'd given him.

He couldn't help but feel deeply relieved from the change of owners. Of course his poker face would still be held up nice and strong, but frankly, he didn't know how much more he would've handled before snapping. As weird as it sounded he was better with the police. He also noticed with some sick sense of humour the police clothes he'd been placed in.

Well, now his dream made more sense. Only now was he managing to remember more of yesterday's events, even if they were slightly altered and mixed. It had all been actually real. He smirked, surprising both of his guests as he directed his attention to them once again.

"Say, think you can give me something to eat?"

oOoOo

The second morning, Kid had woken up feeling more relaxed. He had gotten the rest he'd deserved and had a better understanding of what to expect on his surroundings now. Keeping his facade up in front of his kidnappers had proven almost impossible and his poker face had been shamelessly broken more than once, but he'd have no trouble with the police. He knew how they worked, how they thought, how they planned... and he would use that for his advantage. And, of course, there was the fact that they couldn't lay a finger on him. Not legally or under the constant supervillance. Even infiltrators would have it difficult. No one would dare.

He got up in a better mood already knowing this and started chatting with the guards, who were careful at first worried he'd have some hidden plan in mind but relaxed with time as they realized the pointless turns their conversations had. The truth was, Kaito was making time: he simply couldn't handle doing nothing. While he had been captured by Snake and his men, the bastard that worked for him hadn't given him the privilege to get bored, but now that he knew he was safe for the most part his body kept reminding him how much he needed to move around. He was a really hyperactive guy. And being locked up in the dark like this... he really needed to go outside. Hell! He hadn't even seen the sky since his capture not even being allowed to have a window. And that had been... how long ago? He missed the scent of fresh air and the feeling of freedom his hand glider provided him with.

The guards had already noticed Kid had nervous ticks with his hands: either he discreetly started rubbing the one with the other or he used the index finger to start tapping against his arm, leg or the sofa. He just wouldn't keep them still! And that's because he couldn't, because Kaito felt naked being empty handed and he needed something to fill that gap, something to distract his mind. Being locked, unable to do anything but wait was driving him crazy. And the fact that he saw no visible way to escape on his own, even more so.

So he talked.

About what had been happening while he had been gone, what was the weather like, how and why had they gotten their jobs, what their interests were... Of course Kaito never revealed anything major abut himself, he kept as vague as he could. He did inform them if he'd watched a certain movie or not and what he thought about it which might've given away a part of his taste preferences, for instance, but it never got further than that.

Time passed and another guard came to the room to greet him with breakfast.

He ate with the best of manners, just like the night before. They had trapped Kid here, not Kaito, so he needed to act as his alter ego to keep everything in control, more when they knew nothing of Kaito and couldn't find a way to reach him. The food wasn't anything incredible, just plain toasts and eggs, but compared to what the organization had given him it was complete luxury and he enjoyed it. He was also given some vitamins to take with some juice to get his body to return to his proper weight. It had been difficult to hide just how hungry he'd been but he managed to keep himself satiated to what was considered normal since he didn't think his stomach would handle a big quantity of food so suddenly. Snake and his people could've done worse with the torture but he sure didn't mind starving him... it was probably the quickest way to weaken him and try to get what he wanted but even then he'd stood strong. He knew they wouldn't kill him or harm him too much and risk losing their only lead to Pandora and that knowledge was what had managed to keep him alive.

After he finished and gave the utensils back he went back to talking before he was finally allowed to get out in order to shower. He ignored the fact he was given handcuffs just for the small distance until he reached the changing room and pouted lightly when they informed him he'd have a time limit of half an hour but he didn't really fight back over it. What he didn't like was the fact that as soon as he laid a foot on the transited passage everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing to stare at him, making him feel like he'd grown a second head. It had become so suddenly uncomfortable he couldn't help but let out a humourless laugh, used to the tension that came while performing in crowds.

"Well this is kind of awkward." He replied to himself, as he kept straight.

The eyes never ceased to follow him.

oOoOo

"Mm..." Kaito sighted contently under the hot water of the shower, eyes closed as it fell from above, finally having a little space for himself even if he wasn't exactly comfortable on police ground. At least he could take off that confident expression out of his face for a moment to instead be himself, now that he was alone and sure there weren't any hidden cameras. Truth was, he wasn't in control. Not since he'd been caught and not here either. If he hadn't been so used to swiping his character to Kid's persona he might haven't been able to fool them but for now it seemed to be working. For how long would he have to keep this all up he didn't know but he really hoped it'd be over soon. He really missed home...

Still, he could be in a worse situation. Here he held some confidence.

He remembered it. The layout of this building the first time he'd studied it. The showers matched the blueprints he'd seen if not by the now blocked routes that connected to this room. While, other than that of the main door of course.

The layout was simple enough, similar to a public swimming pool's would be: two private row of showers in between of which was a corridor that lead to an open space with benches and lockers that served as the changing rooms, where he'd left his clothes. Hakuba had informed him he'd enter to warn him about the time and to give him his new clothes which he'd buy, being that he'd need a few sets. He had to admit, he was curious to what the British would give him.

He'd also been given a towel, a sponge, a hair comb, a bathrobe and some slip slops to move around while in there. It was nice. Thought he'd also been told they'd notice if he did a thing such as break one single piece of the comb and to behave in that aspect.

He couldn't blame them. He had been thinking about it.

He didn't know how long he'd stood there, not moving a muscle, simply enjoying the feeling of water running down his body but he finally decided to proceed into actually washing his hair. He closed the tap to stare at the soaps he'd been handed, having already scrubbed his skin to take the sweat off as soon as possible. A standard body gel addressed for 'Amazing Teens' according to the title, a fact that made him frown, and three male shampoo bottles: one for greasy hair, one for dry hair and one for general use that combined with a conditioner that also served to strengthen and smoothen the hair.

"Boring..." He muttered, unimpressed. These people didn't have taste.

He opened the three of them, wondering how each of them smelled and was unimpressed with the scent. It was a simple ordinary 'natural' essence from the three of them. He chose then the last one and started scrubbing without much enthusiasm. After the shower he'd head straight to his 'therapy session' where he'd have to lie to a professional psychologist while acting like an ordinary victim of an unfortunate common kidnapping. He hadn't been told much but before his session he'd receive a whole instruction of things he could or could not say to keep low. The nerve! As if he wasn't feeling stressed enough...

"Damn!" He cursed as he hit the wall in front of him, trying to relieve a bit of the frustration accumulated on the last two months.

Now that he'd finally found Pandora and even managed to get to it before the others he had to deal with all this nonsense. Now that he'd finally reached his goal and could've start thinking of an alternative way of life. If only he'd managed to successfully advert their attention, if only he'd realized he wouldn't be able to break it so easily, if only...

If only he'd been better...

At this point he'd already cleared his hair and was simply staring into space as he left his body try and relax again under a new stream of hot water.

"Where's some ice cream when you need it..." He mumbled, knowing sugar always helped him when feeling depressed, teasingly rubbing the side of his hand where he'd inflicted the hit. It was a bit sore and red but it wasn't too noticeable. Everything was cool.

Everything is fine.

A small sound of a door closing that echoed on the empty space informed him he wasn't alone anymore and that it was time for him to get dressed. That was a bit disappointing: if it were to him he'd rather stay there for as long as he could. It was as if he'd just remembered how being human felt like, it was pure bliss. He sighted once more, silently, to end up shutting the tap for good.

He'd decided to inform the other he'd noticed his presence as he proceeded to dry himself a bit.

"If you want, you can still join me!" He announced and he smirked as he imagined Hakuba's unimpressed expression as he left whatever clothes he'd bought over the benches.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." He answered back. The bits of british accent mixed on the sentence confirmed his identity.

"Silly Hakuba, you don't need to be shy." At this point he'd already opened the door and headed towards him, dressed with the bathrobe and drying his hair as he moved. He wasn't even trying to sound amused, it all came naturally. He wondered if he even knew how to held a normal conversation at this point, whatever it was that two normal people would say in the baths in this situation.

"I'm not being shy." Hakuba stayed firm, looking at him with a bit of curiosity. He was probably taking in the image of the Phantom Thief all wet and barely clothed as he was. And yet, he was obviously trying not trying to stare too much, wanting to give him a bit of space. It was actually kind of sweet, Kaito thought as he smiled, surprisingly comfortable with the other's presence. After so many heist together he knew how the detective was and how to hang out with him, and in that sense he kind of trusted him. He wasn't even sure why he was here when there were so many police men around with more time in their hands but he could only guess it was due them being about the same age. He wasn't complaining thought, he preferred being with Hakuba or the inspector rather than with anyone else while under police custody.

Hakuba meanwhile sighted internally. There is no way anybody could withstand what he was going through without it affecting them somehow but he just couldn't tell what was in the other's mind, less when he was smiling like that. He kept on studying his movements carefully, trying to figure him out in vain. He'd still made some kind of progress with his own reasoning, in a way, but there was still much he needed to fill.

"You're right, you're not. But you don't need to be so boring either. Do you really act like this all the time? How can you stand it? I can't help but think it must be very tiring." There's no way he, Kaito, would manage being so calm all the time. It was simply a lifestyle that was too slow for him, it would drive him crazy.

"Tiring? I think you should look at the mirror, you obviously don't understand the meaning of that word." Hakuba smirked just a bit. The shower had been a good idea afterall, Kid looked a bit more like himself, like he felt in a much better mood now that he'd been able to enjoy some warmth and to get a moment on his own. To relax just a bit after a kidnapping was important, and he more than anyone must've really needed this. Not that they wanted Kid to feel too much in control here, but they rather have him like this than snapping over the pressure he'd so well hidden.

"By the way, whose idea was it to overreact as you did with these completely shut 'special measurements'? You should've seen me before: as soon as I laid a foot in here I started laughing so much I think I actually scared the people outside. But seriously, look at this, it's almost as you all think I'm superman or something. Yet imagine it from their point of view: why was I laughing like that? I wish I could've seen their faces." _'Oh, so that's what happened'_ , Hakuba thought as he rehearsed what some had told him worriedly outside.

"I'll admit they did think you'd lost your mind, like a madman, and were worried you'd instantly devised a plan to escape against all logic. Thought they also assumed it was all to drive them nervous." He answered truthfully, he too a bit amused. He felt a bit bad for them, this kind of thing might become a common occurrence with the thief staying here for who knows how long and it was definitely not on their job description.

"So, so, Hakuba! What did you buy for me?" Kaito asked, directing their attention back to the clothes Hakuba had brought him. He opened the bag to realize Hakuba also had some kind of weird sense of humour as all the clothes he'd left him were mostly dark colored and black, kind of the one petty thieves used on movies, and he had no doubt it had been on purpose. Was it some kind of vengeance for all the pranks he'd given him? It didn't really matter, what he'd really wanted and didn't want to admit out loud was clothes that didn't show off his actual age. Even if it was easy to guess he still felt more in control when they took him seriously. On another matter, Hakuba had also been kind enough to include some glasses, so he could use if he wanted and feel more at ease, just like he'd asked.

Feeling Hakuba's untold question Kaito decided to smirk.

"It's perfect." he told him, showing his gratitude. The detective nodded in return.

"I thought you'd like it." Kaito's smirk widened feeling somewhat touched at his words and proceeded to change. While doing so his peripheral vision unconsciously wondered on Hakuba's hand, still bandaged due the bite he'd inflicted him recently but not looking that much of a bad injury, being a thin bandage. It may leave a scar but it would be barely noticeable. He'd already apologised to the detective but the image still bothered him, more as he didn't remember much from that day. Still-

"Can't you do anything about your hair?" Kaito lifted his head in surprise to see the detective had rose a brow, in thought. He reached a few locks in wonder to understand what he meant, and when he did he laughed out loud.

"My hair's naturally untammable, can't do much about that I'm afraid. Well, unless I _want_ to make it look another way of course. Why? Had a particular hairstyle in mind~?" Hakuba sighted and decided to let the matter go, shaking his head. Kid however had already started flatting his hair, wearing a cheerful grin. "Hey hey, check it out, you must see this: *cough*" He then straightened his posture and showed a neutral expression that soon shifted as he started to impersonate another teenager their age. "Shinichi Kudo, Detective of the East. My hobbies consist on solving daily murders I always happen to run across to and to kick soccer balls at insane speed towards criminals. I also have a bit of a fetish towards anything related to Sherlock Holmes. Nice to meet you." He said, already changing his tone of voice, thought the change was small and barely noticeable.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't noticed the similarity. But now that you've brought the subject, care to fill me in? Had he not assisted in at least one of your heists I would've guessed you two were actually the same person: he has been gone for a while now, after all, and according to my research there's a few other similar traits you share."

"I hope you are joking." Kaito answered, his voice and expression back to 'normal' as he pouted a bit while passing his hands through his head locks once again to return them to usual. "There's no way I would be related to a detective. It's the exact opposite of what I do, it's no fun at all! It's mere coincidence, that's all."

"With you one never knows." The detective pointed out.

"Yeah yeah." The thief sighted, putting on the glasses as final touch now that he was all changed. "Okay, let's get this over with."

Before he managed to get to the door thought Hakuba had blocked his path.

"Before that Kid, now that we're alone... I know I'm not the best person to say this to you... but feel free to talk to me anything you want." He'd actually wanted to tell him this before but he first wanted Kid to adapt to his new situation first, to give him a sense of calm instead of considering his offer for help a threat.

"Oh?" Kid looked amused, enjoying the rare view of the concerned detective.

"I'm being serious." Hakuba added, not changing his face expression. "It can be about anything, so far it's not unreasonable. So far you've mostly asked me for news updates, which is logical considering the date we estimate you disappeared, but you can also make petitions, you know? For instance..." He leaned closer, lowering his voice even more "...you could admit you're feeling claustrophobic here Kid. I don't buy your act, not when you've been trapped in that small box, barely able to breathe much less move for who knows how long in complete darkness. We're not the bad guys here, you have rights and that includes proper care. You don't need to admit it out loud either, telling me can be enough, I promise you I'll find a way to adapt your stay and convince the higher ups... but I need you to say it first. I won't be much of a help if you lie, to me or yourself." He leaned back again, his eyes fixed onto Kid's perfected poker face, knowing he was too much of a good actor to reveal anything unless he wanted to. "Just an example." He said, turning to his normal tone of voice. Hakuba was worried saying such things would only hurt the thief's pride but he had to tell him.

Kid eventually smirked.

"For you to show so much concern about me, I have to say, I'm touched~." Kid kept the act on, but Kaito felt slightly thankful, just knowing that if the pressure he felt weighed too much he had this option at his disposal. "You worry too much..." He lied.

Hakuba was right, thought, the prolonged poker face still made him feel at his limit and now that Hakuba had told him this he didn't know if he'd realized thanks to his detective skills, if it was him whose acting wasn't good enough... or if it was simply plain logic. He was still human after all and he was tired. He hadn't been himself for too long. He knew he could handle the locked space for now, if only because of the bars that allowed a glimpse of a bigger space, a space that he knew didn't belong to the organization for it was too clean and bright for them, and he recognized it as such. But what he really resented after the continuous beatings the organization had given him the first weeks was any kind of close contact. It seemed he was okay with people he knew thought, luckily, but in regards of anyone else, if possible he'd like to keep a distance.

He wanted to rub his eyes and just lie down doing absolutely nothing but feel depressed at his current state but everything and everyone here made him awfully conscious of himself. Talking to Hakuba was at least more discreet.

"I'm guessing taking out the cameras belongs with the unreasonable side of that list?" He pointed out the rhetoric question in purpose, not wanting to admit how much it irritated him yet unable to stay quiet about it either. He really hated those.

Hakuba pondered the question, considering the slight possibility of moving the angle just enough to give the thief a private space of his own... but he knew that particular decision was out of his reach. He shook his head.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that. You'll have to bear it for now." Kid pouted lightly, clearly an act to hide his discomfort. "Anything else?" Hakuba really wished Kid would admit the anxiety he had to feel, to some level.

Kid, however, seemed to be very stubborn.

"I'm fine, Hakuba, really. I appreciate you worrying thought." Hakuba sighted internally, kind of expecting this answer. He then searched on his bag for a certain little thing he'd wanted to give the thief before he headed back to school.

"Here." He said, taking the thief by surprise as he let something drop that he immediately caught. Under further inspection he realized it was a set of cards. "In that case, do the guards a favour and stop your nervous ticks. You'll end up driving them crazy if you keep your restless fidgeting."

Kaito's mind went blank. He... he hadn't realized he'd been so obvious.

"Just don't play with them in front of the psychologist. I don't want to run into trouble for buying you these. Or under any other inappropriate circumstances. I don't really care if it's in front of Nakamori, me or of course your guards but were there someone important to visit you, you'd have to behave. If you want to keep them then bla bla bla" At this point it wasn't Kaito's mind that was blank but his eyes. Hakuba was talking too much, he'd gotten the point already. He'd decided to interrupt the detective then by giving him a quick peck on his cheek, freezing the other on the act as he had no idea what the thief had in his mind. After Kaito finished he laughed internally at the face Hakuba was giving him and maintained his grin in place, knowing he'd successfully messed with him. Stupid tantei-san was just so easy to mess with~.

"Thanks for your concern ."

oOoOo

"Yes, yes, I know..." Kid nodded once again as he heard once more the instructions he was supposed to obey. They didn't exactly trust the thief to simply follow the rules, but this was for his sake so they believed he would agree just fine.

"This is serious, if they were to get suspicious...!" It's not that he was unaware of the scandal that would come if the world discovered Kaitou Kid had been caught and was just a teenage boy. He was prepared to deal with the numerous news reporters, the public speeches and to contain the fans that would no doubt try to infiltrate the place. He was even mentally prepared to prepare in case any criminal, included the unknown kidnappers, were to attempt to form some kind of plan to get to him while in the police's hands. No, what he truly worried about, what everyone was wondering about and the reason they were being so unusually cautious was because they had no idea what intentions the kidnappers had in mind. If this situation became public it would potentially put the thief in danger... And thus, these unusual measures were taking place.

Now that they knew Kid's physical health was in good state thanks to the doctors that had checked him the first day, they knew not to worry. It wasn't planned, however, that they'd have to keep the facade up in order to prevent arousing suspicion. This act would end soon, thought, as he'd been asked to convince his doctor he was fine enough for them to go, giving him freedom on how to convince them of such a matter, thought the only solution he could think for it to be believable was to say he'd move away to another location and have the police confirm this. How else would a doctor consent to stop a therapy session when it'd just started? Surely Kaitou Kid would have no trouble lying his way out of this mess? He should be able to do it easily. Thus, the list of things they'd given him of subjects he was and wasn't allowed to say. They even asked him to sign a paper where he was consenting that he was aware of the situation he was in, and that he would be charged of guilty in case he slipped any information to the outsiders.

Kid nodded once more, bored, as he reread the list under the stare of the few police men that looked so serious about this. It was obvious they didn't want to get in any kind of legal problem.

Of course, he ended up signing it as Kid, with his usual trademark caricature. Kaito smirked, finding amusement in these little things in his current life. This wasn't the only one he'd signed like this, as soon as he'd woken up from his cell he'd been signing quite a few paperwork sheets and he'd even 'let' them check up on his physical condition and allowed them to take the DNA pieces they required to solve the puzzle that was his life.

Kid noticed he'd spaced out and listened to the people talking to him only to realize he hadn't missed anything new. He licked his lips, even more bored than what he already was. But being bored wasn't the only thing he felt. No, he was pissed. He didn't like how he'd been asked to participate in all of this, like he didn't have an option to refuse. But, he really didn't.

"So we've got your consent, and you know what to do. Everything's done. Your session will start in five minutes, ask anything now if you have to." No response from the thief, who kept looking the paper in deep thought. They knew he was fast memorizing and all but this was last minute preparations and... was he listening? " Are you sure you're done? Kid?" Kid lifted his eyes, once again, and returned the papers with the list. He smirked with his usual arrogance, looking more than ready, like always.

"Don't worry, I'm a big boy now, I can take care of myself." He answered, amused by the fake concern.

The man in charge sighted, the cocky attitude not helping settle his thoughts and yet again repeating the same thing before the thief left for his meeting.

"Kid... they mustn't suspect anything."

"..." The police urging him to lie. Kaito smirked at the irony but it didn't reach his eyes. He had a bitter taste in his mouth. "I know."

He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and prepare his new character, forcibly rubbing his eyes to redden them as if he'd already shed some tears like a common victim would, and headed out towards his meeting.

oOoOo

"Here, take a seat." Kid was welcomed with a sincere smile by a humble looking man that seemed to be on his later forties. The smile felt a bit weird as only Hakuba had showed an honest smile to him so far but he smiled back, slightly, purposely making it not reach his eyes.

He did as he said thought and sat down, opposite to where the doctor was sitting and that help keep a comfortable distance, and took notice of the cups of water on top of the table in front of him.

"Thanks." He answered with a slightly rough voice, the one that came after one had cried and was trying to act that it never happened. He wasn't planning on crying here if he could help it so if the doctor assumed he'd already opened up before he entered, his job would be easier here. Still, his acting would have to be extracareful, seeing he was in front of someone who had knowledge on how patients can hide their feelings and could expose him. He wasted no time to bring the cup to his lips to look as he tried to appear more relaxed, as he knew it was a sign of acceptance, and used that opportunity to study this doctor that would 'help' him as well as his surrounding. He didn't hide the fact he was checking the cameras as well, something that the man took notice of:

"Don't worry about the cameras. I already requested them to take them off but they needed to be kept as a security measure. Still, pay them no mind. Some guard is simply checking on a live transmission that everything's fine, so you don't have to worry of this conversation being heard or recorded." Kaito didn't believe any of it but he nodded and acted a bit more relaxed.

So, what should the second mask be like? He'd have to act more like a teenager, of course, and he'd have to share some really dark thoughts with them without emotionally breaking, so a carefree 'sincere' approach to make it all more believable. He'd act as if he was taking all his worries out and genuinely seeking control. A fool then, your typical class clown, maybe-

"Sorry, I'm afraid I've yet to be told your name."

"Mm?" That simplistic question left Kaito blank and he suddenly burst off laughing. Of course, what better mask than the one he used on a daily basis?

He eyed the room's camera again as he replied to the doctor.

"My name's Kaito... and yes, I insist you to address me by my first name, so I'll be keeping my surname for myself... for now." He kept on laughing a bit more, already feeling the more familiar stance. "Sorry, I just can't believe the police officers would be so _inefficient_ to skip such basic information to my own psycologist." Oh, he could already feel the inspector snapping from the other side of the screen as he mentioned that word slowly but clearly. He imagined the poor doctor had probably asked the question beforehand and had received silent answers from the police members, forcing the stubborn inspector who'd failed to get an answer from the thief to ask that question himself, as embarrassing as that was. So now the inspector would spend the time thinking the thief was mocking him instead of actually admitting the thing he wanted to hear so much.

Kaito really loved his name.

The psicologyst looked surprised yet slightly amused. This was probably the last thing he'd been expecting and he eyed the camera as well.

"I see you aren't with the best terms with the inspector..." He started, drawing his own conclusions as to why the inspector had answered him in the enraged manner he had indeed, still looking quite interested on the matter behind the two of them. "Other than that, how have you been here? I've been told you're eating well and are interacting positively with them all... well, most of them."

Kaito was quick to pick on. All normal people had someone they liked and hated after all, so Nakamori's presence here would suit him just fine in a realistic manner.

"They are great, really fun people to be with once you get to know them. Well, I mean... Haha I know it sounds kind of unrealistic but I've just been here for a little while and they already make me feel like at home, they are all trying very hard to make sure I'm provided well and insist on not leaving me out of their sight. I... feel really... content." He shifted his expression to a sadder stance, smiling lightly and appearing like the emotion was already getting to him. "After what happened it's just what I need, you see... they... I feel safe here. Knowing they are still loose around somewhere... I know I must return to my usual routine but it's really hard. At least I know no one can get me here."

"I see..." The psycologist nodded appreciatively, already making some mental notes on him. Kaito then skillfully switched the subject not to make his acting too obvious, asking something he hadn't yet.

"Oh, sorry, but I didn't ask your name. The inspector refused to provide we with such information as well, you see, so we're kind of in the same page~." Kaito teased, using the camera's attention for his own amusement.

"That's quite alright, I can't believe it slipped my mind as well... Since you addressed yourself in a first name basis let me do the same: you can call me Hal, if that's alright with you."

Hal? He didn't sound foreigner but he did display some foreign traits. Kaito wondered if he could use this so the subject would be Hal and not him but he was aware that wouldn't buy him much time as a good psychologist is not supposed to talk much about himself but instead mostly listens to their patients. He knew this from experience. He'd learned this years ago when Toichi-

"Don't mind if I do, then." Kaito smirked back, blocking the memory away. Then was then and now was now.

He already liked the doctor. He could start predicting the way his mind worked, just like he was trying to do with himself. The fact of having the roles inverted also played a calming effect on the thief's mind who always tried to be in control. "So, how are these meetings supposed to work?" Hal smiled, feeling the patient was being quite cooperative.

"You just need to be comfortable and stay sincere. Lying will only make things difficult for both of us. I'm not going to lie, Kaito. What you experienced was something... no one should ever go through. I definitely haven't been through the same as you and because of that a lot of people who have gone through the worst think I'll not be able to completely empathise with them. And they are right, of course. But the point of these talks are to make one feel better, let out all that frustration, anger, helplessness and fear they've accumulated and try to have a fresh start. All that weight you've accumulated for all that time those criminals had you, Kaito, has got to go or you won't be able to carry with yourself properly. Even if you think you can, you won't, eventually. So my job is to stop that from ever happening. Because, Kaito, even if I don't know you, even if my job is strictly that, a job like any other, the truth is I really do care for you. I want to care, and I want to help you, and that's why I'm here."

Kaito stood silent for a while, registering those words. He was right, Hal was a good doctor, or at least he was great at his job.

Too bad he wouldn't listen to him. Not when those bastards were still lose.

He refused to let go of the past. Just like her mother and Jii. They were on this together.

He focused on the situation he was right now and urged himself to say something, anything, to snap out of it. It was obvious these meetings would be different now than from those that addressed small kids but this time he couldn't afford to let this treatment have any effect on him. He was wearing a mask here and he needed to interpret his paper. Hell! There was a camera even in this room and he couldn't afford to show his true self.

"That's... very kind of you." He decided to answer, going on the safe side.

"Thanks." Hal smiled, seeing his words had reached the boy, to some degree. He then took a sip himself of the drink that was on his side and decided to proceed with informal chatter, thought a bit unprofessional, wanting to make Kaito as comfortable as possible. "I've actually wanted to work as a psychologist since I was a kid, something rather odd considering the vast majority wanted to be either teachers, artists or veterinaries. The fact I'd choose something so specific is rather unheard of, but I did want to become some kind of doctor. And unfortunately I can't handle blood very well so..." Hal chuckled. "My uncle also may have influenced me to follow his steps as he too used to work as one. What about you?" Kaito blinked, caught with the conversation.

"I..." he then remembered the camera. "Well, I was one of those kids that were on the artistic side. I still have the heart of an artist inside me." An honest answer that portrayed both Kid and Kaito. He didn't feel like lying too much about this. "And about what I want to become now... I still have conflicted feelings. I'm good in many fields but I can't think of anything that'll keep me stable. I think I'll take part in multiple jobs until I find the right chance to jump into." The answer seemed safe enough. He'd always wanted to be a magician and he had become ne, thought on the wrong side of the law. He may not have worked in any legal magic shows or he may not own a title that certified himself as such but he had entertained multiple crowds in multiple times in his life. Seeing them happy... made him happy. He'd taken his father's steps. He chuckled. "It also runs in my family." He said, not caring if the police may take those words seriously or not. The fact he may be acting was always there, to their eyes.

Hal noticed Kaito hadn't descrived any exact job position but he related it with the uncertainty he'd displayed to his job applications. Most youngsters displayed doubts towards their future, after all.

"You've yet to apply to college, then?" Kaito waited a while before nodding. He knew his age was the last thing he could hide from the police, as well as any other physical trait. He was at a disadvantage there. Admitting this allowed them to have a better guess at his age. "Do you take any part time jobs now?"

"I have a night job." Kaito answered, his voice changing to a happier tone once again. Hal noticed Kaito had yet again slightly directed his attention back at the camera, not enough for one to notice unless they placed extra attention, and he internally frowned at that. If he wanted Kaito to truly relax he needed to get those out. He wondered why they'd refused so much and why it was so important. "It doesn't pay much and isn't exactly, well, stable... but it does help me stay busy and keep things out of my mind." Kaito concluded, referring with that last comment his grudge against the organization he pursued. If he didn't work as Kid he wouldn't be able to suppress that raw hatred he felt. He refused to let his feeling towards his father loosen up due to something as trivial as time.

Hal nodded once again, seeing Kaito was still being vague about himself. He concluded he still didn't feel completely comfortable and thought it may improve with more meetings...

"So, taking in your current situation... do you have something in mind on what to do from now on?"

"Frankly, I'll just take things lightly." Kaito sighted, as he showed a more relaxed stance. "I don't like being a bother and while the police here insist I'm not I'm aware I can't stay here forever. In a moment like this I believe the best remedy would be for me to give it some time while I slowly let things go back to normal."

"Family and friend support in a moment like this is crucial. When you feel like you're ready to return they will be the most supportive, even if you don't feel like you should depend on them. What are their thoughts on the matter? If you feel they may rush you to do something you don't want to, you can tell them, you don't need to feel embarrassed or worried about this. You know this, right?" Kid sighted, feeling his stomach turn in an unpleasant way. His mother still didn't know he was there, or if she did she hadn't managed to find a way to contact with him safely yet, and he sure as hell didn't have a way of contacting her.

"Yes, they have been very supportive. They didn't want to leave my side... but I convinced them to move out and keep as low as possible for the moment. We have the money to afford it so it's not a problem for now..." Hal's eyebrows twitched, slightly, almost not believing that answer.

"Are you telling me... you're alone now?" Hal asked, trying to keep his voice and movements professionally calm. Kid then noticed that may have been a fatal move to his side. Hal probably thought he was too young to be left on his own, and may be concerned they didn't care enough. More when he hadn't met anyone here that looked worried or concerned about him to keep the disguise that he was a victim here.

"No! No, of course not... I mean, we were together until yesterday evening. It's just that, now that this has happened my mother thinks the best thing we can do is move to her birth country, Germany, just in case. I don't really want to because my friends are still here and I'm just really worried about them as well. After it happened I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility they could be in danger as well while searching for me. Asked the police to keep an eye on them as well, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if they get hurt because of me... So it's not like my parents wanted to go away, I kind of forced them to it since they can be really stubborn. I've agreed to move with them for the time being so I might be leaving sooner than expected, thought." Yup, Chikage could be really stubborn when she wanted to, thought she was mostly very carefree. Jii fortunately not so much but he worried even more than his mother, that was, all the time. And his friends, well, truthfully he didn't really have any actual friends to worry about... other than Akako maybe. It was something he'd chosen from the start ever since he knew what was happening around him... He always considered his relation with her messed up but for the last three years he truly believed she was the best friend he could've found as she too understood him as she herself held secrets to the world.

He'd already lost his father, he couldn't afford to lose anyone else.

"Better be safe than sorry." He muttered. Hal seemed to understand, relaxing as he realized Kaito was the kind of person to put others before himself, even in this kind of circumstances. Hal leaned closer and gave a gentle pat on the thief, who did everything he could to avoid tensing under the hand, as he saw it coming.

"You're a strong boy, I can see that, but it's alright to depend on others." Kaito didn't know how to take the comment so he let uncertainty show on his face. "The police have informed me that they have no clue what the criminals are after, and that not even yourself can tell anything on the matter but I'm having trouble believing that, Kaito. Criminals who aren't afraid to make such bold moves let on quite clear what they want. I believe you know what they want, you seem very clever so I find it difficult you don't have any clue at all. Have they threatened you?"

"I..." Kaito needed to improve a story to get out of this. "I don't really feel like talking about them." He visibly fidgeted a bit as he avoided his eyes.

"Take your time, it's alright."

"How much have you been told?" Kaito asked, trying to remain on the safe side as he started plotting an adequate story.

"Nothing on how you got involved in the situation or how you managed to get out." Hal wasn't being very helpful, Kaito thought, facepalming just a bit. The police weren't a big help either as there were holes on the explanations they'd given to the doctors, the main one being the time he'd been with the kidnappers considering his past injuries which they were aware of. Whatever the police wanted him to say, Kaito knew he'd have to go deeper than just that. So, even if the police didn't like it, they'd have to go with his story.

He gritted his teeth as he visibly tensed his shoulders and increased his hands grip, looking seriously conflicted.

They better give him an Oscar after this.

"Where do I start?"

oOoOo

"Keibu~!" Kaito greeted out loud as he got closer, a huge grin on his face as he left the room he'd been placed on for two long hours and entered the one Ginzo was at. He leaned closer and then whispered something for only the inspector to hear as his grin became more sly. "What did you think of my acting skills just now? Pretty good, mm?" He then he rose his hands.

"So, you were caught protecting a girl being chased, huh?" Nakamori asked raising a brow, not exactly amused at the thieves lying skills, the amount of bullsh*t in his storybeing way too high. He then took Kid's offered hands to put him handcuffs, just for precaution until he entered his cell.

"Kaitou Kid has always been a gentleman." Kid smirked back, before turning to his serious self, testing the handcuffs while looking a bit bored of what would become his routine. "I did what you told me, I believe you can keep the interviews to a minimum now without arising suspicion since he'll believe I've 'moved away'. Still I'm no expert on these kind of meetings, I may have misjudged something."

Nakamori knew he spoke the truth, as he had witnessed the conversation exchange at the front seat, with some of his other men. They'd all been curious on how this meeting would go. And he hated to admit it but the thief really had a way with words. He'd sounded damn convincing while explaining 'his story', and it'd been a pretty clever one at that as well. And he hadn't forgotten that this had all been improvised as well.

Nakamori bit his lips, frustrated at how some of the words Kid had said had stung him. He needed to add something.

"You'll get a real psychologist treatment after this as all been solved. Once you decide to cooperate, that is." He told him, hoping Kid at some point reveal part of his real feelings to properly heal up, even if it'd take some time. His thoughts were interrupted with Kid's laugher, however.

"Really, inspector? First Hakuba, now you... who might be next?" The inspector kept treating him like a child, but then again he was much older than him, it's nothing truly unexpected. He stopped laughing, aware Ginzo was waiting for a real answer. "You know there's no need for that... I'm perfectly fine, I thought that was obvious."

"That's not true." The inspector replied firmly. "If you really believe so then you're lying to yourself, Kid. No sane person could ever be okay after those circumstances... much less a young brat as yourself. So do as your doctor said and do us a favour by letting us do our jobs: you really need the help this time." He sentenced, making sure the thief was taking him serious by grabbing him by the shoulder. This time Kid didn't repress the shiver, not expecting the sudden close contact, thus proving a point. Kid clenched his teeth and stared away.

"We have different thoughts on how to approach this matter, inspector." He said, knowing very well how the inspector's mind worked. "You're a good man, keibu. I appreciate your honesty." Kaito answered, touched by the paternal figure the inspector suddenly professed. He remembered he was the father of a girl around his age and let his thoughts draw him somewhere else.

He really wished to have a paternal figure on a moment like this...

He then directed his attention to the inspector again and felt he really owed too much to the man.

"I promise you, Keibu... that when this matter is over, really over, I'll explain the truth, all of the truth, to you." The words came out suddenly, and Kaito became surprised himself at the lack of control. But... yes, that was the correct thing to do. He deserved that much, at least, after everything he'd put him through.

He turned around and backed away to face the guards that would escort him to his cell, and started distancing himself from the inspector, letting clear that the conversation had ended. Had he been facing the inspector he would've noticed the look of surprise in his face.

For one time in his life, the inspector was left speechless.

 **I hope you guys like bromance, specifically between Hakuba and Kaito. I thought it would be cute if Kaito surprised Hakuba with a kiss on the cheek just to annoy the other one. Maybe because I'm Spanish, I don't think giving kisses like that is much of a big deal (as we pretty much do it all the time with introductions and such).**

 **So, what did you think of the chapter? It's not the most exciting one but I rewrote it enough times to finally give it the approval. I hope it doesn't lack consistency in some parts because of this. I also didn't focus on the grammar too much, hope there aren't too many mistakes...**

 **The fake therapy session was a pain, it wouldn't come out right, plus I have no idea how real ones work... but I think it's pretty decent. Basically Kaito is being so stubborn he is denying himself of any proper treatment, but the police are a bit cruel as well asking him to do this or that while already stressed out. I decided to skip all the story Kid had invented in the end even if I had thought of a fake story because, well, it's simply filler.**

 **A few of you think Kid shouldn't be treated like a child or his stronger than that and that's true, in the manga/anime at least, as the author affronts this in a way too positive way for its target was supposed to be children: in real life there's no way that would happen thought, all those cases and situations do affect you, specially for Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko being so young.**

 **See you!**


	4. Chapter 4

I can't believe Gosho's already published a new 3 chapter heist since the last time I updated. I really wish I could update faster...

Anyways, hello everyone! As always I'd love to thank you all for supporting this story. All your comments make me really happy and I love to reply to them as well, but I really have to mention and give a deep thanks to Lunamii as she DREAMED of this story (this still makes me really delighted, seriously, I couldn't believe this, I felt amazing when I read her comment) and came out with an interesting plot I definitely want to add BUT it's still far, at least 20 chapters in the future I would say. But don't worry, I have many things I want to write until then. I just really hope you keep enjoying it, through it all.

Also, my new fanart is finished! ^^ Feel free to take a look at it, it's a crossover of different manga/anime thief characters battling each other (Kid included of course!). I guess I just like thieves in general, no matter the story. It's on 000midnight000 . deviantart . com and it's called Clash of Thieves. Dare I say it came out really nice ;)

 **CHAPTER 4**

Something was different.

Kid trembled as his body tried to suppress the sudden helplessness that he felt. Was it because of the freezing temperature? Or was it because of something else? He licked his dried lips with a nerve impulse, them being a cruel reminder of the last time he'd been allowed to drink in his captivity, and thoughts of the last days strict menu came crushing into his mind and stomach. He flinched and suppressed a growl.

Why was he in this condition again? His blank mind repressed to inform him of the motive and he winced at what could possibly be the cause, his subconscious already warning him he was not ready to face the consequences.

A sharp pain on his side suddenly forced him to wake up. His head was forced up against his will as a rough hand grabbed his locks to force him to look up. His eyes struggled to open one more time as he tried desperately to understand his surroundings, though he somehow knew them already.

And he really did know them.

He was back. Back at being at the mercy of the organization that had killed his father. Salamander, one of the few he'd taken to know those days was the one responsible of his current bruises and cuts. The monster stared intensely at him looking as neutral as ever, waiting patiently for Kid to finally surrender and give up the information they needed by torturing him to stay awake.

Wait... back? Had he really left? No... NO! Could it all have been...

Keibu... Hakuba... The police.

A dream.

His body freezed even more as the man's eyes imprinted themselves through his blurry vision directly into his memory once again, through his extremely exhausted and aching eyes.

"It's only a matter of time until you speak and you know it." Salamander sentenced as he continued to make sure Kid didn't have a moments rest. Well, maybe a few minutes sleep... just a glimpse to make the agony all the worse.

Hope banished completely as another punch reached his already damaged ribs forcing some blood to come out of his mouth. His limbs protested weakly as he moved to take a deep breath, desperately trying to grasp the air that had been forced out of him. He then ignored his sore muscles to move into a ball, prepared for the next set of hits that would surely come as soon as he drifted once again into the unconsciousness. He could hear Salamander shift around him and he tensed even more while his body begged him to surrender. But he wouldn't let them win.

He was strong. He had to be strong. He could handle this. He would. He wouldn't let anyone else be in danger-

A new Kick warned him he'd fallen into another dream, one with some brief memories shared with his loved ones. He coughed, struggling badly to not cry at this point. He was exhausted, he felt helpless and he couldn't even think. He tried, really tried to endure it, but nothing was working. His mind was failing him, finally reaching its limit.

He felt himself drift into the darkness one more time and he knew pain would follow. He felt some tears start to form from pure desperation.

He screamed.

"KID!"

Kid stood up, suddenly, from the couch he'd been sleeping, panting as if he wasn't getting enough oxygen. He felt there wasn't enough air around him and he blinked, muscles tense, as his once again blank mind returned to the real world.

Two police guards, a cell, a sofa keeping him comfortable...

Kid immediately hid his face with his hands, wiping the sweat from his forehead and gripping his head with tensed movements as he forced himself to hide his emotions.

Calm, he needed to stay calm. He wasn't there anymore. He was safe here. Safe...

Safer, he concluded, as his eyes peeked from between his fingers at the two figures who fidgeted uncomfortably, having witnessed something no one had before: Kid losing control.

He sighted, knowing full well he can't exactly hide his feelings while sleeping even if he forced himself to do so. He'd managed at some point, learning to keep himself still while being aware of the surroundings in case of... well, anything, but he still lost it sometimes. This backfired when he'd forced himself to do exactly the contrary in the conditions they'd held him, desperately trying to get a glimpse of sleep, any kind of dream or nightmare so long as he could get a bit of the rest he so badly needed.

His lips were dry again and he licked them as he closed his eyes, body falling into a more relaxed position after a few seconds of the peaceful space that provided his cell, that being his only real advantage this place provided, and took in the past days he'd spent here into his most recent memories, making sure by remembering the details that he wasn't actually asleep this time. Finally, when he felt calm enough, he put on his poker face again and showed his face to the guards in a trivial expression, letting his hands drop by his sides by doing so.

"Sorry about that... Bad dream, you know how those are." He commented lightly, shifting his body into a more natural stance while taking the weight off the matter like it was nothing to be worried about. He then smiled, innocently, using his charm to make the best of the situation before daring to focus on the men once again, hoping they would buy it.

They didn't.

Them seemed really nervous about something and Kid couldn't place why as they stared glances between each other. Had he really screamed that loud while sleeping?

One guard came forward and he tensed, automatically, as he waited with anticipation for the next move as he placed himself in front of him, as close as the bars could let him through. For safety reasons neither had the key to his lock so even if they wanted they couldn't do more. The man then pointed a finger to his cheek.

Kid blinked, having expected everything but that, and imitated the action himself searching for whatever the guard was silently informing him of. He then noticed why they looked so anxious.

The skin around his eyes was wet.

Oh.

He sighted. So _that_ was the reason. He gave a quick glance towards the cameras that hadn't stopped filming him since he'd been placed there and repositioned himself turning into a harder expression for them not to penetrate his mind. If there was something he wouldn't show anyone it was a sign of weakness. So he shrugged his shoulders ditching off the matter once again while drying his eyes off discreetly as his mind worked on finding something else to busy the guards minds, refusing to keep up with their worried glances for much longer.

Luckily Hakuba had provided him with a magnificent gift to do just that, he thought with a playful smirk as he reached his pocket, the deck of cards safely hidden inside. He felt ready to pull off some tricks. The guards had no idea what was up for them.

"Say, feel like joining me for a game?"

oOoOo

'Kid... he's had it tough.'

That was the first thing the Police Superintendent Chaki reflected on as he saw the footage that came with that morning's report. He was hoping the longer Kid stayed with them the more they'd find out about him but it seemed like the youngster simply refused to talk and he seemed to be stubborn about his decision. It would seem he's got a tendency to ignore what's best for him, just as Hakuba mentioned once. What would it take for him to admit he's had enough?

The sound of the door closing signaled the start of the meeting as the last participant entered.

"So, what do you think about him?" Chaki asked, curious to hear everyone's opinions on this.

"Hm?"

"Well, it's not every day you come to meet an international criminal such as Kid and you've all already spent quite some time with him so I wondered what you thought of him." Nakamori growled slightly while the rest of the invited crew started talking to themselves.

"He's very sociable." One pointed out, remembering the random salute Kid had greeted him with the first time he'd met him out close. He also remembered the casual chatting he'd made with both, him and his partner during their shifts.

"Too cheerful if you want my opinion. After what he's gone through you'd think it impossible, to keep himself up even now."

"It's still the beginning, the more we spend time with him the more we should figure him out."

"He's also got a way with words. He's brilliant for his age, no doubt."

Nakamori gritted his teeth while hearing all of this.

"And yet it's just like what you've seen in the footage: so far an immature brat who can't stand being still or quiet." Sentenced Nakamori.

Chaki sighted. He still hadn't informed them of what happened early in the morning.

"Kid obviously knows he's being watched, he's just keeping up the same facade that he's been showing us all this time. While we have uncovered his face it's not a teen what we've got in the cell, it's the Kid character. I want to know the real him. The teen that prompted him to do so. More specifically I want to uncover the cause for all this display."

"He won't say anything!" Nakamori stated, and Chaki rehearsed mentally the conversation he'd watched take place between the two of them. "He won't listen to me! Or anyone! If he keeps this us he'll dig himself so down he won't be able to come out of this... he... is in need of serious help and I have no idea what to do." Chaki himself had family members the same age as Kid so he knew where Nakamori's thoughts dragged him.

"And yet, it's just like he said... After everything he's done, it won't exactly make much of a difference to simply try and justify so many crimes worth so much money with whatever explanation he could provide. He's obviously very clever so he definitely understands the position he is in, he probably pondered about it continuously too, seeing how calm he is now. It's almost rehearsed, like he's used to lying. However, even if he knew he'd end up like this he kept doing it. What do you think? Why? What could be worth spending an entire life in prison. He hasn't kept anything so it wasn't greed... but then what else? Any suggestions?"

Nakamori bit his lower lip in raw frustration, not knowing how else to suppress his anger. He'd been wondering that for a long time now without being able to reach any kind of solid conclusion. If it was Aoko who'd been doing that, how would she cope with all that stress? If it'd been him, what would urge him to do something so dramatic? At first they'd thought the fame, the thrilling experience that came with messing with an entire police force in public, but they knew there was more than that. Kid had dealt with other criminals more than once and anyone crazy for attention wouldn't dare go that far after the first encounters. Yet Kid persisted all the dangers that came with the path he'd chosen with a goal in mind. If they wanted to understand the boy hiding behind the mask they'd first have to uncover this secret.

Chaki broke the silence once again.

"What do you think... Hakuba?"

They then turned around to face the detective who had yet to say a word. He was the one closest to the door and held himself as tall as always, providing a confident stance to the rest.

"I think he's using us." Hakuba started, prepared to share his personal portrait on the thief. "Had he wanted fortune he wouldn't announce his heists, had he wanted fame he wouldn't to ignore his own safety, and had he wanted our assistance he would be working with us. Yet, contradictory, he keeps showing interest in attention, jewels and our aid when needed. He's got more than one objective, and that includes having us close, probably in case things get out of hand. He doesn't wish for anyone to end in serious trouble."

"So he'd rather work mostly on his own yet depend on us?"

"Kid is not stupid, he knows his limitations." Hakuba moved forward and cleared his throat. "He and his partner can access to things we can't. He does what he can and proceeds from there. He'd probably be more involved with us had the situation been different, but reality simply is that his ways crash with ours. We have a system we need to follow, he makes his own rules according to what he feels his right. Even if is method is considered illegal, to him it may as well be the right path."

"Why hide his identity?" Hakuba sighed.

"Kid's number of enemies keep increasing, he may want to keep his family hidden from them. He could've also been blackmailed to keep silent for who knows for how long this has been going. Or maybe he wishes to interact with these people himself." If that was for selfish reasons or not, Hakuba didn't know, and he didn't think he'd find out soon. "Personally, I'm more interested in why he insists on making so many heists together: at times it ended up being more than two per week. It feels like he's rushing for some reason."

"Thinks it could be connected to this Pandora subject? You said he mentioned something about him finding it? Maybe he wanted to be the first to do so, whatever Pandora may be." Hakuba shrugged his shoulders, as it was still too soon for anything to be certain.

"It's a possibility."

"Whatever the case, it may be a good idea to try and dig a bit about it around: I doubt we'll find anything as its most likely a code of sorts but I'll still make a team work on this, just in case."

"I can take care of that, if that's okay." Yamabuki offered, wanting to do as much as he could. He already had in mind a few team mates that could take care of that. Chaki nodded, accepting his decision. He then looked back at Hakuba, not having finished with him yet.

"And in a more personal trait...?" Hakuba nodded and carried on.

"Kid's under a lot of pressure. His lack of a... normal life might have affected his teenage life as well as his Kid persona: he loves to be in the spotlight, and I don't think he's just faking it, he actually enjoys the thrill that comes with a good heist and a proper show. he doesn't even try, he's someone that unlike most, easily stands out. He likes it when people notice him, and he is probably the same at day time: I don't think he'd hide his magic in public, maybe to a certain level, but we should be able to find a trace if we search in that direction... or that's what I believe, at least. Kid's good at predicting people, he probably expected we wouldn't investigate magicians around his age."

"So, he's underestimating us." Nakamori growled, hating the fact the thief would think like that from them. Hakuba nodded.

"It's not our fault, him being highly independent makes our old method of suspecting well known magicians be at fault: he may have taught himself. Our actions make it seem to him like we're all simple minded, thus making him believe he can hide his identity from us. " Hakuba explained. "We however, the way we work... We're a police force, we need to move as a team, we simply can't act another way. And because of this Kid's used to us: he knows who we are, how we plan, how we think... He feels safe enough to keep his facade around us, because he thinks he can handle us. He's used to being in control." Hakuba let those words sink as everyone started discussing their own point of view with each other, thus increasing the volume.

"Those are some perfectly reasonable thoughts, Hakuba. Thank you." Chaki said, smiling fondly at the hardworking detective. "Anyone else wants to add something?"

"Yes." The morning guard admitted, feeling the need to share what he'd witnessed earlier in the day. "This morning Kid, he... he started crying in his sleep. He stopped as soon as he realized he was dreaming but..." Chaki nodded, understanding what he'd meant having seen the images himself. The other members in the room however looked as this was something that really troubled them.

"Given the situation, the weird thing would be to him not showing any emotion at all. He must lower his defences sometime." Chaki admitted out loud, deciding to stare at Ginzo who kept looking very serious on the matter. "I believe his psychologist warned you something like this would happen?" The inspector nodded, slowly.

"It's most likely for him to have trouble sleeping for a prolonged amount of days... and it will affect him more or less depending on the conditions he was held." Nakamori looked like he didn't want to believe this was actually happening, but he kept talking remembering a private conversation he'd held with the doctor. "I... was given a doctor prescription where he suggested a few different sleeping pills according how much it affected him. I haven't actually given him any yet, but now...".

"Do you think he'll accept them?"

"Maybe we should give it in his drink, already dissolved."

"Yeah, that will make him trust us." Answered another, unimpressed with the last suggestion. Had he forgotten Kid had been drugged when they'd first found him? Chaki sighed. He'd never had much patience.

"Just let Ginzo offer them to him. Whether he rejects them or not we won't force them on him."

"What's he doing now?" Ginzo inquired, feeling curious. Chaki turned to face the TV and switched it on. It was just before midday and Kid had already showered and had his fake therapy session so he was making time until lunch came. He lifted one of his eyebrows just like the rest of the room as they were presented with the image of Kid doing some card tricks, successfully entertaining the two guards that kept on duty on the other side.

"He's been at it since he woke up." Chaki informed the rest. Judging by the hard level of the tricks he was pulling off now it seemed what he'd witnessed that morning was only a light exercise, probably due to the extended period of time he'd had with lack of practise. "He's very talented." Though pointing out the obvious, it still impressed him how someone so young could have such skills. Had he really learned on his own?

"Where did he get those cards from?" Nakamori asked, a bit annoyed.

"I thought it would help keep him distracted." Hakuba admitted, ignoring the other's stare on him. Luckily, it seem no one really objected about it.

"There's one more point we have yet to discuss." Another police man came forward as he proceeded to another point he wanted to discuss in the meeting. "So far we've kept this information hidden to ourselves. I was wondering when we should discuss this to the public." Chaki nodded, aware of that fact.

"It will be prudent to hide him from the news report until we know more about whom we are facing... but I've already sent notice of this to the INTERPOL. Kid has already been involved with them before so I couldn't keep this to ourselves: if we were to keep this fact hidden for much longer we would lose their trust."

"There's another matter we've yet to discuss, Superintendent." Chaki waited for the one who spoke up to continue. "It's regarding Suzuki Jirokichi. I believe he should be informed of the current state of events as well." Chaki sighted, tired, having completely forgotten of that energetic fellow with all the paperwork and meetings he'd had to tend to just to deal with the problems that came with the thief. If all he'd had to do until now was only work from Japan, he didn't even want to imagine what he'd have to deal with once INTERPOL showed their interest on the boy. The man was right, however. After Jirokichi had publicly announced a new heist and received no reply or presence from the thief, he'd announced them something might've happened to him and started a search party on his own. That was when the police had started to believe the thief might've gone missing again, without any proper farewell. In a way, it was thanks to him they'd mentally prepared for whatever was to come.

"I'll inform him... and make a request as well: for him not to give up on his search party. If he ceases it suddenly, the news might suspect we've discovered something and will start digging in. However, it's his money he's spending here, and it's a lot of money. The decision will end up being, of course, his." He wondered a bit on how the man would take it and sighted. "Let's hope he won't make too much fuss about this." After all, what the man wanted in the first place was to be in the front page, victorious at having the thief publicly arrested. He eyed his men again. "Then that will be all. Agreed?" Everyone nodded in approval. "Good, you may go now."

The inspector sighed while staying inside the room as everyone left. There was still one more thing he had to discuss to his superior.

"Mm? What are you still doing here, Ginzo?"

"Actually... I'd like to discuss something with you." The inspector struggled to find the right words, but Aoko had convinced him yesterday to do this and he needed Chaki's permission. He was a bit moody though, as he wasn't sure what to expect, but he was still slightly curious. This could actually turn out to be a good idea. He really hoped Aoko had contemplated on this carefully. "You see..."

oOoOo

Some loud voices were heard from the other side of the room, catching Kid, Hakuba and the two men on patrol off guard, efficiently ending their conversation. They couldn't pick up what was being discussed outside when suddenly there was a knock on the door. That surprised everyone since nobody knocked before entering a cell room, much less Kid's who he had frequent visitors. It must be someone knew, Hakuba concluded as Kid made the first move and invited their new visitors to step inside.

"Come on in~!" Kid saluted playfully as he waved his hand from his spot on the sofa. His expression seemed to freeze however and Hakuba turned to see why.

It was the inspector who had entered but he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by a young teenage girl, one whom Hakuba was fast to recognize as he often shared time with her at school.

"Aoko?" He asked, surprised. Aoko looked at him a bit shy and greeted him back.

"Hello, Hakuba." The detective left his notebook and approached closer.

"What are you doing here?" Kid leaned as well, from his position. He was also surprised since he too recognized the female as the inspector's daughter, the one he'd disguised himself as more than once... Not that she knew that, Kid reflected. Yeah, he should definitely keep that information to himself. It would be better if she didn't realize he'd stalked her enough times to disguise as her. He was also very aware that she didn't exactly think fondly of him, being the inspector's daughter.

What was she doing here?

His eyes widened as, before anyone had time to say anything, she came closer, surprising even her father while looking at him with a strange look. Was it... concern?

"So it is true... you really are our age..." It seemed she was trying to convince herself, Kaito noticed. Aoko still had trouble believing it. In front her, sitting on a couch was a handsome guy that appeared to be about her and Hakuba's age, much like what her father had said. He was dressed in a black hoodie with equally matched loose black clothes, a sharp contrast from what she was used to on TV, but she could tell it was really him. The Kaitou Kid. He was right in front of her and he was looking directly at her, making her notice his remarkable blue eyes. She felt slightly out of breath.

Kaito stood up as well, making use of his manners as he was facing a polite young girl.

"Oh?" Kaito smirked taking advantage of his seductive skills, which seemed to work instantly judging by the way Aoko suddenly blushed as he drew near her. He then felt some glares on him, courtesy of the inspector and his men, sharp as blades, but he acted as he noticed nothing. "I find it a bit unfair that you know about me and I don't know about you. Would you mind introducing yourself?" He made sure he didn't make any move that might enrage the inspector, as he knew this was his daughter after all, and he wanted to avoid a premature death. So not winking, not touching and not, well, close contact at all.

"A-Aoko... I am Aoko...!" She started, as she fought to keep the blush out of her face while glancing discreetly at her father by her side. "Aoko Nakamori..." She admitted, waiting for Kid to make the connection as she became serious again, remembering her surname matched the man whose life Kid had made so difficult. Kid looked at Hakuba briefly and was aware the detective had seen right through him and was aware indeed that he perfectly knew who she was. He didn't seem surprised at his act however and seemed to conclude that he too would've done the same in his place.

"It would seem your daughter is quite the charming young lady, Keibu." Kid answered, knowing he wouldn't be able to ignore the inspector for much longer and thus, calming him just a bit for the moment.

"Look out what you say or do, Kid, don't you dare forget I'm here as well." Nakamori growled a bit, warning him in case he were to say something he shouldn't, holding back his fists. He didn't know why, perhaps because he was aware how easy it was for the thief to charm the female population, but he didn't like the way Aoko was looking at him. Kid shook his head, looking a bit amused before returning his attention to her.

"I remember you now, Nakamori-san, but I fail to comprehend what might bring you here. Perhaps... you were curious? About me?"

"I-I don't want anything to do with you!" Aoko snapped, feeling Kid was toying with her while taking advantage of his stupid charm. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous all of the sudden and she hated the way Kid didn't seem to take her visit seriously. "I... I convinced my father to bring me here because I wanted to talk to you... because I think you're acting really selfish Kid." She concluded, stepping up again. She hadn't noticed the fact she'd retreated a bit when the thief had moved closer, due to the sudden rise of her heartbeat.

"Mm? And why might that be?" Kid answered, looking a bit more concerned. He knew she hated him, he didn't want to make things worse... but he had no idea how to approach her. She was someone Kid had absolutely no idea how to predict so he decided to take a more calm approach, wait for her to explain herself properly.

"My dad... all the people here... you're perfectly aware how hard you're making their jobs, since the very moment you decided to start with your 'profession'. Even now you keep being difficult, when they are doing everything they can to try to help you out of this mess. And yet, the way you behave, it would seem you don't care about them at all!"

"..." Kaito couldn't tell where she wanted to go with all of this. He wanted to look at Hakuba or the inspector to seek a clue on how he should react but he couldn't bring himself to break the stare of those eyes. "I am aware of the implications my actions induce, Nakamori-san." Kaito admitted, feeling a light déja vu on a previous conversation he'd had with the inspector. As father, as daughter, he noted.

Aoko drew out some air she'd been unconsciously keeping.

"I want you to apologise." Aoko stated, firmly.

"Aoko?" It was his father who'd dressed the question, not sure he'd heard right. But Aoko had made herself clear.

"You owe them that much. First to my father, then to the others."

Kaito stared at Hakuba, who seemed he was struggling to keep his face straight, holding back the laughter. It seemed Kid for once was lost on how to act next.

"I'm afraid apologising now would be inappropriate seeing I'm still going to keep quiet on myself." He answered sincerely, though he suspected she already knew he'd been avoiding telling anything these past few days. A fake apology... would mean nothing, that was clear to him.

Aoko stared at him silently, not the slightest bit happy at the response.

"I hate you, you know?" She started off lowly, the comment almost escaping the thief's hears. "I've hated you for a long time now. I hate that you lie and show off just because it seems like that's the only thing that amuses you, and I hate how you ridiculize others or use them like it is no problem at all. For that... I hate you... even if I don't want to hate you..."

Silence.

Kid hadn't moved since she'd explained her turmoil and he looked at her calmly, not showing the slightest bit of regret or hurt while doing so. Eventually, he showed a weak smile.

"I know." He admitted. He knew. Kaito knew he'd hurt Aoko every time he impersonated the inspector or made a fool of him in the news as an incompetent man and his fellow incompetent members. He knew it was always because of him that her father always returned late. He knew Ginzo always rushed after him every time he made an announcement no matter the place and time. He knew that, much like himself, she felt lonely. She wanted to spend more time with him. He was aware it must've been the same for other police officer's family members. He knew but he didn't let it affect him as he had to focus on his objective. "You're right, I am selfish. There's nothing I can say in my defence." He bowed, politely, like the gentleman he was not caring at this point if he was acting a bit unlike the characteristic Phantom Thief, just focusing on Aoko for now as she deserved his proper attention. "I'm sorry." He apologised, making sure he said those words out and clear. What he didn't expect, however, where her next words.

"IDIOT!" Aoko shouted, partly to hide her embarrassment yet mostly to show her true feelings. Kaito widened his eyes as he felt he'd been slapped and completely lost his poker face, unable to stop his mouth from opening in a surprised gasp, slightly leaning back at the outburst. "You're not supposed to say sorry to me! It's them you should be apologising to. And you're not even apologising properly... if you really are sorry... if you don't want me... or anyone to hate you then make us understand at least why you're doing this. You just have to change. It's that easy." Kaito blushed slightly, more as he realized he'd lost his poker face and the other members of the room looked at him surprised, not believing she'd managed to reach behind his shield. He couldn't help it, that was highly unexpected: when was the last time someone had shouted to him like that? Well... the inspector didn't count. He immediately regained control, even if he couldn't hide part of the blush that had reached his cheeks.

Easy?

"What if I don't want to change?" Aoko looked at him sadly. Was he asking this seriously?

"Don't you feel lonely? Living with yourself with nothing but lies?" She asked, leaning in close enough to startle Kaito. Face still slightly red, he faintly noticed she was so close he could catch her scent.

"I..."

"If that's the case then you should at least take proper care of yourself!" She added stubbornly.

"..." Kid, no, Kaito didn't know what to say. He was a fast thinker but what was one supposed to say in a situation like this? "That won't work..." He chose to say instead, not able to justify himself another way, since he couldn't just speak the truth. She made it seem so simple... He'd never thought he'd feel this, guilty and regretful at the decisions he'd made. Had everything really gotten so bad? Was he really just wasting away his life? Maybe... there really was another way out of this. Maybe, he was just running away. But no, his mother... Jii... Akako too, what would they say? What was the right thing to do?

He decided not to say anything else, instead choosing to stare at a particular spot towards his right, effectively avoiding another confrontation even if this motion displayed a sign of weakness. Kaito wasn't prepared to keep this conversation up and had decided to retreat from it, not knowing what else he could say to the female.

Aoko had taken this answer with a pout, and had proceeded herself to stare at another spot as well. It was then that something caught her eye: it was the leftovers of his last meal. The container displayed the brand of one shop close by, one around the corner that sold prepared food. Given the fact that there wasn't a kitchen here it was easy to figure the outcome of this. Her anger turned then to her dad, being the one responsible of the thief.

"Otousan, have you been feeding him with ready meals since he arrived?! Do you know how unhealthy that is?!" She could hardly believe it. Really?! Her father flinched at the tone of her voice, the same one she used when he'd done something wrong. It was Kid's turn to stare at them, surprised at the display between father and daughter.

"Huh, yes?" He answered unsure, feeling this would trigger a new discussion, just like how they'd fought just before they'd entered the room: the discussion consisted then of the importance of always knocking the door as it displayed proper manners. He prepared himself for it as he knew it was his turn for everyone to focus their attention on.

"You can't be serious! You're supposed to be taking care of him!" The inspector felt uneasy, not wanting this conversation to take place in public.

"Aoko... can't we discuss this at another time?" He asked slowly, fearing she might wish against this decision. Luckily for him, she noticed where they were and decided to keep shut, irritated. However, she'd shown an ugly side of hers for a long time now, she realized, as she'd just lectured both Kaitou Kid and her father in public.

Suddenly she didn't want to be there anymore.

"Aoko... Aoko!" The inspector called after her daughter as she dismissed herself and left the room, leaving them behind. He sighed as he went after her and only slowed down after noticing he was being followed by the young detective.

"Hakuba, excuse my daughter. She can be really stubborn sometimes..." He muttered as he eyed the girl walking ahead of them.

"I wonder where she gets it from?" Hakuba started, amused at listening the inspector of all people complaining about something like that and laughed lightly at the look the man responded him with, but he turned back to his serious self once again. "Why did you bring her here inspector? What does she have in mind?" The inspector rubbed his forehead as glimpses of previous conversations he'd shared with his daughter resurfaced on his mind.

"She told me, Kid..." The inspector sighted, knowing Aoko was right even if he didn't want to admit it. "She thinks Kid should spend more time around people his age. When I told her he might be spending more time with us than friends or family... she believes that if we get him to hang around with you youngsters maybe he will eventually realize his fault in his scheme and open up enough to try and change." He then rubbed the back of his neck unconsciously as he proceeded with the conversation. "And to tell you the truth I think she might be right... Kid's too young to lose himself. He's obviously in a condition no one can relate with, but you too at least have something in common with him being the same age, maybe if you all spent more time together Kid'll feel more at ease... probably." Ginzo wasn't sure himself but somehow it didn't seem like a bad idea, even if it did sound a bit weak of an argument. He eyed the young detective to see him in deep thought on this turn of events.

"I may support your daughter with that as well inspector... until now I haven't seen Kid show his true face. Kid seems to be very inexperienced with social behaviour that involves friendly approach and concern, and while he's good at hiding it these are points Aoko is very strong at... She may have an advantage here and keep penetrating his defences, even if slightly. Just as how we've seen just now." Hakuba concluded, that particular scene playing in his mind again and again. He nodded to himself. "It seems a bit illogical if we keep in mind we're talking about the experienced and skilful thief here but perhaps because it seems illogical it may actually work on him. It's an approach we've yet to take, it won't have any harm to give it a try."

"You're being a great help here, Hakuba. I appreciate it." Ginzo felt at ease now, knowing the detective has agreed to it as well.

"It's no trouble at all, inspector. Besides..." Hakuba grinned, seeing the scrambled pieces of an unresolved puzzle that represented the thief... no, the teen. "I'd love to see the real person behind the mask."

 **CHAPTER END**

So, Aoko has met Kaito! Am I the only one that thinks Kaito secretly enjoys everytime Aoko calls him an idiot? xD

I hope you've liked this first meeting, I think this was quite cute, more with Kaito visibly blushing even if Aoko didn't notice (lol at Ginzo witnessing this). On another note, I'm pretty sure that after Aoko's talk with Ginzo you can all predict to some point what's going to happen in the next chapter but just in case I'll stay silent ;)

I'll write something with Keiko on the next chapter as even if she isn't the most popular character, like Sonoko to Ran I believe she has to appear in the story, because she is Aoko's best friend and I don't think Aoko would like keeping secrets to her best friend, more when she is a fan of Kid.

Anyways, I have more ideas for this story: I can't wait until we arrive at certain scenes, seriously, I can't wait. Akako in particular I believe will be quite different from other stories, but I haven't read much about her so I can't tell for sure. DC characters won't be my strong I think but I'll do what I can as soon as they appear: Heiji and Conan in particular, yes, I eventually managed to imagine a scene of how I could introduce them here (not sure how it'll look when I do end up writing the scene but still, it's a start *thumbs up* it will still take a few chapters though, probably).

See you! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I have no idea why it updated wrong this time. Thanks everyone who reviewed so fast and told me! Let's try again, let's see if it works. Anyways, you can also see it on Archive Of Our Own

Pfff I'm still not happy with this chapter but whatever, it's good enough and I need to keep moving. Anyways, sorry for the wait everyone! I am busy with many things, don't have enough time for them all unfortunately.

This chapter was a bit of a rollercoaster: it didn't come out like I wanted to, I changed it many times and even now I'm quite insecure about it. I also realized a few things that I didn't pay attention before: did you know Hakuba's father is the highest rank police officer there is? (I mean, I knew he was important but not the actual nº1! Whaaat? *mindblown*) also the 2nd division, 1rst division & others share the same building (kind of assumed Megure & team were at Beika and Nakamori & rest were at Ekoda so a huge thanks at the Poirot Café community for helping me clear that out! This means more characters have a chance of appearing, even if slightly). Also, I realized the police must have a cafeteria/canteen there and that it has to be strictly healthy for them... but let's just assume the guards buy Kaito's food at the shop around the corner to avoid unnecessary questions or cues so Aoko's previous chapter's observations remain truthful xD

In short, don't worry, I have more chapters in mind, just less time. Feel free to PM me any time is you have any question or simply want to share a piece of your mind! Also, everyone thank HalfafanD! You'll see why at the end of this chapter.

Bento = lunch/meal boxes

 **CHAPTER 5**

Too early to do anything else, Aoko put her apron on and stared at the opened fridge, its view providing her with various ideas as to what she could cook today.

It wasn't often she got up so soon but she liked to be productive and unable to fall back asleep she found herself in the kitchen, not wanting to take a shower just yet as she worried her father would wake up when he needed his well deserved rest. She pondered with a vacant expression, wondering if perhaps she should try something different or more elaborated as she had the time, for a change. She didn't exactly consider herself a great cook but when she did spend more time and effort she could end up making quite exquisite plates.

She started humming a random song as she checked carefully through the assorted ingredients, distractedly.

An unexpected idea took form.

oOoOo

"He didn't talk, huh?"

Aoko shook her head, a bit disappointed on how things had turned out with Kid.

"My father said they had to warn INTERPOL yesterday. It's not been a full day and they've already started moving people to try and move Kid into their jurisdiction. " Aoko answered as she sit against the school's wall on a little private corner they'd found for themselves, hugging her legs as she wondered on the matter. "Right now Kid belongs with the Japanese authority but they won't let him go to trial until they've figured more of his background. My father worries someone big will bug in and create a dispute to be in charge of him. If he can't get his hands on more clues now then either Kid's formal detention will be imminent or he may be departed." Keiko grimaced with the idea of Kid being thrown into jail: he had many enemies there, plus he had done nothing worthy to be thrown there. But if Kid ended with any other international entity, who knows what would happen to him?

"Ah, this is too complicated for me." Keiko moaned, the truth of this situation still being too surreal for her to take in. "With everyone digging around there must be a clue hiding around somewhere but that may take too long. Considering things, the only thing to focus now should be to make Kid talk, one way or another."

"I just hope they don't take him away, if there's someone that can help him it's my father." Keiko watched her carefully but didn't add anything else. She ended up joining her best friend, sitting by her side and thus comforting her with her presence. Aoko had always been highly empathetic.

"Well, in any case you shouldn't do anything too drastic. From what you've told me, he's had it rough: pushing him won't do any good." Aoko looked at her then, caught by surprise. She wasn't expecting Keiko to include her in the matter. "That's why you went visit him yesterday, right? To give him a chance?" Aoko blushed a bit, somehow having trouble admitting out loud that she indeed felt worried for Kid. She let go a deep breath.

"Maybe." Keiko's smile widened. Aoko could be really cute sometimes.

"And talking about yesterday, I was wondering..." Keiko then started annoying Aoko by playfully resting her head onto Aoko's lap, as she lowered her legs in surprise at the change of attitude. "... is he handsome?"

"Wha-?! Why would I know that?!" Aoko replied nervously, like some sort of reflex reaction. Nope, she was definitely not thinking of those gorgeous blue eyes that'd kept staring at her or of that stupid smirk he'd greeted her with the moment he'd asked about her. No no, she wouldn't fall for that trick.

"Why? Well you did have a chance to see him properly, didn't you? I'm curious to know what he looks like is all, you know, without his hat and monocle?" Keiko looked confused. Wasn't her question a normal one? Why was she so bothered?

"Well, yes... I mean no! I mean, kind of... A bit you can say. He's got blue eyes!" Aoko tried to say something coherent as she mentally face palmed herself. What was she doing, exactly? She DID find him attractive, so why couldn't she just say it out loud? Why was she so nervous all of a sudden?

Keiko then understood, a smug smile covering her features at what this meant.

"Oh, I see..." She teased, making Aoko blush a bit uncertainly at the way Keiko was looking at her. "He's THAT handsome, huh?"

"What?! D-don't be stupid! He's just above average." Aoko stated, trying too hard to convince her best friend.

"Mm..." The fact Keiko still kept that smug expression meant she didn't quite believe her. "Okay then, how's he like?"

"He... well, you know, he's like the Kid we've seen on TV." She pouted lightly remembering his apology. "You can say he was well mannered and charming, I guess, but I saw right away what my father meant with being stubborn and frustrating- urg-" The sun rays decided then to shine in its glory over them thus blinding her for a second before she covered her eyes with her hand. Kid was a magnificent actor, that was a fact, and yet she'd still been caught off guard by what had seemed to be his sincere apology. "But..." This caught Keiko's attention.

"But?"

"Nothing, just..." A smile covered her features, enjoying the sun's warmth. "I think he can actually be honest if he wants to."

oOoOo

"Cheer up Kid, might as well enjoy your break while it lasts." Nakamori stated as he closed the door to the his department's office room, nodding to some of his men that greeted him from their desks, briefly eyeing them before returning to their computers. Kid took the liberty of taking a seat and moving it towards the inspector's desk, only to end up sitting on it while lazily leaning towards said desk. So long he wore handcuffs and was with company at all times they felt safe with him moving a bit on his own, it seemed.

"I'm actually surprised you managed to get me out of there inspector, I didn't think they'd let you. I'm really grateful too." Kaito said referring to the INTERPOL officers who'd been asking him stuff all morning. Nakamori too reached his deck and crouched a bit to open one of his draws. He took out some recently printed papers that were neatly clipped and sat next to Kid.

"You knew this was coming so no moaning now." Ginzo commented matter-of-factly while supervising the schedule on his hands. "It would seem like both Chaki and the Superintendent General will also be joining us later. You did a good job so far, I hope you'll keep it up." He warned, catching his eyes for a moment. He was secretly glad to see Kid had acted appropriately with the INTERPOL agents but knew the day wasn't over yet and they weren't the only important people that had a say on his case.

"..." Kid listened to him silently, on the same lazy position. The head of the MPD himself would show up, the Tokyo Metropolitan's own number 1 rank police officer. That only meant Superintendent General Hakuba. He hadn't directly confronted the man yet, there were many scenarios this could go. "I will."

"Are you sure you want to talk?" Ginzo asked, attentively. Kid hadn't been too cooperative so far. Then again, the subject was a bit different from the others.

"Yeah." Kaito answered holding back a yawn. He hadn't gotten much rest this night either, even if he did manage to sleep. He listened Nakamori and kept all the information he was learning fresh in his mind, feeding on the various subjects and commenting here and there. He wondered why the inspector was so talkative and smirked internally, enjoying the company of the man.

"On other matter I should also inform you about that man: Jirokichi. You won't know this given your... circumstance, but he's actually been searching for you for quite some time now. Other than us, he's proved very helpful by using resources we don't have." Kid seemed to take those news as something quite unexpected.

"Jirokichi has, mm? How sweet of him..." Kaito then guessed he might've ignored one of his heists and thus made him mad. That may have made him suspicious that something bad had happened to him. He wondered what the old man had planned for him: he did enjoy good challenges after all.

The inspector's mobile phone received a message then and he immediately checked on it. Ginzo frowned a bit, putting it away again. Some loud voices could be heard then from the hallway, catching Kaito's new refunded interest as he finally sat properly, directing his attention back to the door. Ginzo then sighed, not looking the slightest bit surprised.

"Even earlier than expected. Speak of the devi-"

BANG

The door banged open at the presence of an older man followed by a few other people from different divisions that Kaito already recognized from his stay here.

"Wait!" One mumbled.

"You're not allowed there!" An angry woman said, not the slightest bit impressed.

"You need permission from-!" Another tried to say, struggling with the others.

"Quiet!" Inspector Nakamori ordered, standing up.

The door to the shared office space had opened drastically as Suzuki Jirokichi made his appearance. He was standing tall, full of himself, and looked extremely annoyed to the police officers who thought it meant trouble for him to be there. Once inside, however, they stood back at Nakamori's order and proceeded to close the door.

"So, it is true!" Jirokichi barked as he came in front of him. Kid grinned back, waving his hand with his usual confidence.

"What an honour to meet you here, mister Jirokichi." Kid politely bowed, keeping manners first. Jirokichi scoffed.

"I heard you'd been captured... but this is ridiculous. Still giving a fight under these circumstances?" Jirokichi muttered, unaffected by the Kid's words yet confirming that he was in front of the thief, indeed. He didn't seem surprised at his young appearance, meaning he'd suspected it already or had been told beforehand, but the man did notice something as he got closer. "Wait, this can't be, you look like... no, nevermind..." Jirokichi ignored his previous thoughts and shook his head, Kid's own thoughts immediately following on though he hid it well. Jirokichi'd met Shinichi before while Kid was performing at his heists, so there was no way they were the same. It was lucky coincidence, nothing else. Shinichi also didn't display that cheeky attitude of Kid's, Jirokichi noticed with annoyance. "How did this happen, Kid?" Kid's smirk widened, amused.

"Some bad guys decided to kidnap me but must've decided I was too much for them~. It's a real shame... I was having a great time driving them crazy." Kid answered playfully as he noticed more people step into the room, driving the inspector mad.

"Out, now! All of you! I'll take the responsibility for this, now go away!" Ginzo shouted as he forced the other uninvited guests out of the room, amusing Kid while doing so.

"It would seem your presence here is causing some trouble, instead of the other way around. How does that make you feel?" Kid grinned as he teased the older man.

"Like I care that I'm causing any trouble!" Jirokichi scoffed back, looking around. He was not in the mood to have this insane-like character playing with him. He'd barely been told what was happening when he'd decided to come but he had understood the basic situation. He then noticed the inspector next to him, talking.

"Is there any peculiar reason you've come here...?" Ginzo started, but Jirokichi immediately cut him off.

"I just had to see him for myself..." Jirokichi studied the teen yet once again "... the elusive Phantom Thief."

"Criminal 1412 at your service" Kid introduced himself properly as he stood straight once again and offered his hand for a traditional shake. Jirokichi narrowed his eyes slightly at the offered hand but after meeting his eyes for a while he grinned confidently, accepting the formal greeting. Kaito's smile widened once again. The old man's visit was a pleasant event, even if he wasn't one for unplanned visits. "You know, for someone who wants to see me behind bars you seem very happy to have me here."

"I can't help it: I've always been a man of action, whom else could provide me with a monthly challenge?"

"You mean provide you with your monthly wealth show-offs." Ginzo muttered to himself, having always felt irritated about those heists.

"Your words honour yet bother me at the same time: as a man of manners I feel obliged to accept your lovely gifts but please do consider that I too may have a busy schedule sometimes." Jirokichi laughed back.

"That's precisely why I put so much effort looking for the right treasure: I realize you're not interested in just any item out there so I must search for the one you can't say 'no'." It was true: the old man had been a great help for his search on Pandora, the rare jewels just waiting to be in his hands. "Besides, don't you come at me with that: you're the one that stole my front page so you started this, and I can tell you too enjoy the occasional confrontation." Kid grinned at that.

"I will admit, your challenges do make for a nice change from the inspector's usual ones."

"Hey!" Ginzo barked in, slightly annoyed to be left aside while they both proceeded to laugh as old pals.

"Too bad you decided to miss the last one." He then stared at the man in question.

"Ah, I imagined that may have been the case. I apologise for never making it there, as well for all the trouble I've caused you during this absence. I'll admit though, I'm rather curious of what you had in store for me, this time. Mind to share?"

"Oh no, you missed your chance, I won't be telling anything now."

"Mm... I guess it would ruin all the fun, huh?" Kid sighed, lowering his shoulders in a sign of defeat. "That's too bad, I really enjoy defeating you."

"Oh? So you're going to ignore that boy's part in all of this? Because I'm pretty sure he's stopped you every single time."

"Ah, Conan, huh?" Conan... what would he think of him now that he was trapped here? "I wouldn't exactly say he's succeeded in stopping me for it was my intention to return those jewels anyways... but I will admit he's quite skilful, yes. But there's something he's missing, something that is crucial in order to catch me..." They all rose their eyebrows in curiosity, wondering what that may be. "I-ma-gi-na-tion!" They remained with a blank expression on their faces, unsure if they'd heard right, but Kid remained serious. "He's way too methodical, in order to catch someone like me you need to stop thinking straight, therefore, it's impossible for such an extremely rigid mind. That's why I'm always one step ahead, because he can't predict what I'll do next. And the same applies for you, as unfortunate as that may sound." Kid shrugged his shoulders, like that was all left in the past. Jirokichi wondered about this.

"He's the youngest of us all, Kid, he must have the most imagination. That may be the reason he's reached a point we've not. He's the kind that becomes so curious about the magic trick that he can't help but want to solve it to satisfy his curiosity."

"Magic doesn't work like that." Kid answered deadpanned. Solving the trick meant there never was any magic for starters, it loses all the fun. "The fact that you all agree with him wounds me. Life is all about those little things that make your day; if everything were to be predictable, the world would be insanely boring and monotone."

"It just works like that for us." Jirokichi shrugged back. He himself liked having complete control of his life, that made him able to complete all the goals he had in mind. And he'd succeeded, in all except for one...

Jirokichi stared at the young thief whose answer hadn't seemed to please him. It made sense for a character like him to defy this sense of logic, he guessed.

"Have you told him about me?" Kid asked then, thoughts wondering around the young detective. Ginzo coughed loudly, remarking his presence there in case they'd forgotten.

"No, he hasn't. We can't have everyone hanging around loosely here!" He barked in. Jirokichi sighed.

"I owe Chaki for contacting me, I'll respect his decision on staying quiet about this and keep things the same." He said, the last part referring to the searching team he himself had created. The words seemed to lift some weight out of Ginzo's shoulders, aware that the media wouldn't be a problem just yet.

"We appreciate your collaboration." The inspector said, not really aware of how much money he was putting behind this but still aware it had to be an insane amount coming from him. Jirokichi shook his head, the matter of little importance to him.

"It's no problem at all." Jirokichi then smirked in amusement. "But I can't promise he won't figure out by himself. After all, the Kid Killer is really sharp, he might come to a conclusion on his own."

"The boy I can handle, it's your niece whom I refuse to put up with." Ginzo added, his voice grim on the thought of tolerating the overly attached girl. "Or the rest of your family, now that I think about it." Jirokichi laughed to his heart's content, amused at the inspector's words and it seemed like Kid was finding these thoughts similarly amusing.

"Don't blame it on us, inspector, we Suzuki family members have always been rather loud, we can't do much to help it." He admitted rather proudly. "In any case the only thing I can promise is to keep discreet myself, I'm afraid there'd be nothing I could do to stop her if she too discovered something on her own: after all, I've been told she too has quite some impressive deductive skills." Kaito listened with mild interest, knowing this was Conan's doing as he too had witnessed 'detective Sonoko' on action back at the Magic Lover's Murder Case. "Nor will I be able to stop Makoto-san from showing up here if he heard something from her."

"Oh? Is he still jealous?" Kid inquired, curiosity getting the better of him. Last he knew, he and Sonoko were closer than ever. But if Makoto did show up, maybe he could bend his cell bars if he got him to try. That would be both terrifying and amazing at the same time.

"Sonoko calls me every now and then asking for you." Jirokichi explained, recalling their talks, shifting to a serious expression. "It doesn't exactly keep him at ease." He then smiled once again, eyes shining with joy. "But it's not jealousy what we're talking about here, Kid, but concern: watching Sonoko worry makes him uneasy. I'm truly happy for her, I really think she's found the right one. His priority will always be her happiness." Kid smiled.

"A real gentlemen, then." The thief contributed approvingly.

"Him? Always." Jirokichi laughed, loud as only he could manage. Then he checked the time and let his shoulders drop slightly, time moving too fast for him even if this had all happened in barely a few minutes. "Tch, I'm a busy man. I like to think I don't let my affairs interfere in my daily life but there are still some matters I can't leave unattended." He checked his mobile phone then to eye his most recent messaged really fast, in grimace. "I'll have to take my leave now but I'll make sure to come again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Both Ginzo and Kid inquired, neither really knowing what was going through the older man's mind.

"Yeah." Jirokichi grinned to them both. "After all, I have a surprise to show you. Consider it a gift for causing so much trouble." Ginzo narrowed his eyes while Kid assimilated the meaning of his words. Ginzo wasn't exactly fond of suspense, not to mention impatient, so he wasn't exactly enthusiastic with his words.

"You don't have nothing troublesome planned, do you?" The inspector simply had to ask.

"There's no need to worry, no need at all~! I managed to convince Chaki so it's fine!" Jirokichi insisted, unsuccessful in his attempt to drop the subject. "See you tomorrow, then." He bid farewell then, only to leave as fast as he'd came.

The room seemed much less lively now, silence suddenly present in first view.

"Well, that was fun." Kid commented, brightening up the atmosphere with these simple words.

"Not really, it wasn't." Ginzo commented, expressing his contradictory opinion on the matter. It was as if a sudden whirlwind had appeared on his office, it wasn't something he wanted to get used to.

Now that this was over he went to his chair and relaxed for a few seconds, fingers rubbing his temples. He heard Kid resuming his previous position as he too sat down, next to him, acting quite calm. They remained like this for a little while, just disconnecting and enjoying each other's presence. Only when Ginzo felt he'd slacked off long enough he opened his eyes to notice Kid was leaning to the side, on his own world, staring at the outside blue sky view the window behind them offered. The inspector sighed and stared at his watch. They still had a while until the break ended.

The lunch break.

"Oh, I forgot." The inspector suddenly said as he reached for the bag he had previously left there, before he'd been asked to join the others. He then picked up what seemed like the container of a homemade bento and made up some space at the desk to eat without problems. Eating at the work place was something people saw with bad eyes but, oh well, the situation required it. "You haven't had lunch yet, right? Here you go: you better not complain about it." He added that last part with a warning tone, narrowing his eyes as he lifted it towards the thief.

Kid blinked, this distracting him from his thoughts as he came back to earth. He then grinned slyly, imagining the man cooking for him after having the daughter scold him.

"My, my, keibu. I don't know what to say~." He accepted it playfully, acting almost as he was in a date, because why not. "In fact, I didn't even know you could cook. Your daughter must've given you quite the lecture." He teased, moving to open the lid then just to satisfy his curiosity, to take a glimpse of the inspector's cooking skills.

"I wasn't the one that did it." Ginzo cut him off, annoyed, refusing to admit even then that indeed, he didn't know how to cook at all. "Aoko made it." He added, keeping the tone of a father that wasn't exactly happy at addressing a boy her age that would have the privilege of eating his daughter's food.

Kaito widened his eyes.

Aoko had made it. For him.

"..." He looked at the inspector and at the bento, once again, before returning to stare at the man, studying his face. He was serious. Kid shook his head and motioned to return the meal. "I can't accept this, inspector. Your daughter already hates me as it is, it would be unfair for her to cook for me." Ginzo didn't make a move to accept the returned bento. Instead he took out another one, his own, and stayed firm while he shrugged his shoulders, remembering the discussion he'd had with his daughter.

"I wasn't the one that asked her to do it, Kid. She made it out of her own will. She says it's not a big deal since she already has to cook for herself and for me." He sighed then, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. "And she won't take a no for an answer." Like father, like daughter.

Kaito lowered his eyes towards the bento in his hands. He could feel it was still warm.

"I really don't want her to do anything like this for me. I still don't think I should accept it." Kaito said, stubborn as well. He really didn't think he was worth the time or effort. Ginzo growled.

"Just do us both a favour and eat it. In a situation like this, the only thing you should be worrying about is showing gratitude." The inspector explained, his paternal side taking over, as if it was obvious. Kaito gave him another quick glance and eventually nodded, accepting the gift.

"... Much appreciated." Kaito barely uttered the words, being kind of in a loss. "Tell her I feel really grateful for it." He was almost feeling shy about it all. His attention returned to the item at hand and laid it on the inspector's desk right at the corner he was at, for once actually having a table to eat on. He did feel like eating a homemade meal, the last time he'd had something like this being far too long ago. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, not wanting to reveal how much he was looking forward to it while he did everything he could to suppress a sudden blush from taking over his face. This was, after all, the first time a girl had cooked something for him. It was really sweet of her, actually.

He stopped thinking that way the moment he opened the lid, however, as some scales came into view.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Kaito had jumped back, unconsciously. The bento moved dangerously close to the edge of the table but he didn't care at the moment.

F-ff-fff-fish!

What were the odds? Why had he received fish of all things? And as a main dish nonetheless! What had he done to deserve such a cruel fate?! A chill made him shiver, in disgust and horror, the image forever imprinted into his brain. Had Lady Luck finally decided to abandon him?

"What's wrong?!" Kaito was sent back into reality once again, the inspector slightly alarmed at the outburst, confused as to what was wrong, as well as a few others who'd also jumped at the unexpected shout. Kid thus blushed lightly in embarrassment as he hid the sight of the fish by temporarily placing the lid back on top. He gave a vague explanation, his voice unusually sinister while he gave his explanation.

"A bad omen."

oOoOo

"I saw Kid again!" The first man exclaimed, unable to keep this information to himself.

"Yeah, me too. Today seems different, who knows why." The second one added, wondering about this aspect.

"Really? I thought he only showed his face in the mornings." The third commented, having wrongly estimated the mental schedule he'd formulated.

"Must be because those guys of INTERPOL." A female voice reported.

"S-Sato!" Surprising the bunch of Sato admirers from behind, Miwako stood proudly, arms crossed and chin up as she pointed out her observation, a wide smile covering her features. She then turned a bit to the side, confidently addressing the man next to her.

"Don't you think so too, Shiratori-kun?" He nodded, completely agreeing with her.

"It would make sense: inspector Nakamori's been seen with them after all."

"Yup, I saw him too, there's no doubt." Yumi said, appearing at Sato's side, proud to have caught a glimpse of the young thief herself.

"Do you think they'll be showing up again?" Chiba asked, stepping into the conversation.

"I believe so." Takagi said, he too joining them. The questioning glances prompted him to continue, nervously, for he was suddenly the centre of attention. "I-I mean, it's not like I've seen him yet or anything but according to what inspector Megure said, they'll try to keep him here as long as they can and will try new ways to approach him... so I believe there's a high chance to run into him, yeah, ha ha ha..." He wasn't able to talk any longer however for the first division inspector had just caught them in sight and had other plans for them.

"What are you guys still doing here? We've got work to do. Specially you, Takagi, there's a new case. I'll need you to come with me." Megure notified from afar, spotting the group from the other side of the corridor. They all followed suit.

"Yes, sir!"

oOoOo

Kid stayed silent, eyes closed. The regret he'd felt the night of Jack Connery's death occasionally stabbed his conscience, more when he remembered his son and how much he'd admired his father. That was the main reason he'd agreed with this interrogation.

Kaito stared once more at his visitors. The few INTERPOL members studied him under harsh eyes, the death of their comrade sharply present in their minds. General Hakuba was present too, his presence being rather frightening unlike his cheerful more usual display, with Inspector Nakamori by his side as a witness and, next to them, Superintendent Chaki as the Director of the division in charge.

They were all in a special interrogating room, no furniture other than a table, some seats, a light that slightly blinded him and, for a change, more cameras, to make sure his testimony could be used as proof. The filming would act as a report to support and testify other future statements he may discuss in the future, with a proper judge and such. There was also a big mirror on one side of the room that to him was clearly see-through from the other side. So, needless to say, he felt way too many eyes on him right now.

But he needed to make sure Jack Connery's other identity would be safely hidden. Kenta should never even suspect the real truth about his father.

He took a deep breath.

"You're wrong about something. I never agreed to work with Nightmare... willingly at least. He blackmailed me." Kaito admitted, remembering how everything began with the problematic talking device and the worry he'd felt towards Jii. He'd been cornered that night, it was true, but what worried him was that if it happened once it could happen again.

"With what?" Interpol's main interrogator asked, assigned with this particular duty.

"..." What was safe to say and what wasn't? Tch, the stupid light distracted him. "He figured out the identity of my assistant. It... surprised me. He showed to have a lot of deductive and research skill. Had I not agreed to work with him..." He left the sentence on the air, but it wasn't difficult to figure out.

"... he would've exposed him." The interrogator finished, Kid responding with a nod.

"Or her." Kid added, attentive, not wanting them to figure even Jii's genre in case he ever got into any trouble. He wasn't going to slip over something so insignificant.

Kid was deeply loyal when it came to his partner so this was no surprise for those in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Kid would indeed agree to work for Nightmare if this had been the case. "Let's go back to when this all started. How did he manage to contact you? When did this happen? How long have you two been in contact?"

"Not long, it was the night just before that heist took place." Kid started, recalling the events. "By then Nightmare already had his eyes on those Dark Knight earrings. It was a raining night, inspector Nakamori can tell, there haven't been many of those." Nakamori's eyes narrowed as he remembered being close to catching Kid that day, the awful weather being an advantage for once. The chase continued until late morning and he himself had ended up exhausted and frozen, he couldn't even guess how Kid's state must've been.

"That's correct." Ginzo nodded, confirming this fact so Kid could carry on. Kaito then continued his explanations, calmly, as if narrating a story that didn't involve him.

"You had me cornered at an alley and were inspecting the surroundings while I was in hiding but I noticed a talking device on the floor, apparently forgotten. Curiosity got the better of me: as there wasn't any immediate danger of getting caught I answered. It turned out to be Nightmare who'd previously predicted my escape route: he offered to help me into safer grounds, proving himself so I would be interested in working with him. He only blackmailed me when I turned him down." The interrogator nodded and proceeded.

"What about that night? What were your thoughts on him?"

"Nightmare specialized on providing strategic routes and gathering information: I was instantly given access to the blue prints and intel on each police's officer schedule. He gave me the numbers and locations where each member would be and informed me for how long. He added some basic data so I could impersonate whomever I felt like without many problems. We... didn't speak much. Once he'd given me those I was free to move however I felt like and was simply given the instructions on where we would meet so we could split the prize. I believe this differs from when he worked with other criminals, needing more assistance to complete their goals."

"Were you aware at that time Nightmare had murdered his past partners?" Chaki asked and Nakamori resisted the urge to talk by instead biting his lip. He wasn't sure if he preferred Kid being aware of the danger or not but he hoped he wouldn't be so foolish to act on his own under such circumstances.

"Yes." Kaito answered plainly, to Ginzo's frustration. "When I had first received the call I didn't know much on him, that I admit, only bits I'd heard here and there. Because of that, as soon as the call ended I contacted my partner, after making sure he wouldn't track me of course." One never knew who may be watching. "I was also aware my life wasn't at immediate threat: I knew that if he was going to try and kill me it would be after the heist, not before, so that wasn't a concern at a time." He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "You already know I am not fond of murderers, I believe my actions have been more than clear in that aspect. However, at that moment I was more bothered over why he'd killed his former partners."

"What do you mean?" Another INTERPOL member inquired.

"The one thing that called my attention was that Nightmare didn't like acting alone. It wasn't like with Chat Noir or other criminal's I've seen in the past, I saw right through him. It wasn't that he didn't want a permanent partner, it's more specific to say he couldn't risk forming such an alliance: what he gained on brains he lacked on skill, the chances of this backfiring were up."

"That doesn't make sense, Kid. Nightmare is one of the best thieves we've seen on the past two years."

"No, Nightmare was an amateur." He declared. "I'm not saying he wasn't careful, that's another matter. The main problem here is he didn't know to whom sell the loot or for how much. He lacked experience and wasted all the effort that came with the heist in the first place. The benefit rate... was too low. So he didn't actually get half the share but much less than that."

"Does that mean you do have knowledge on the black market?" Chaki asked then, observantly. Kid smirked.

"How would I? I've returned all the prizes I've stolen." He decided to say instead.

They didn't buy it. The main interrogator cleared his throat, wanting to continue.

"That's okay." he said, returning to the original path himself. "So, the heist was a success and you met him at the construct building. What then?"

"I gave him both earrings: I didn't want to do anything with any of them. They never got my attention in the first place." Kaito said truthfully: it would've been a different story had any of them contained Pandora but it was simply another kind of jewel. "He looked surprised, probably because I wasn't the type of criminal he was used to dealing with. However, in exchange I told him I refused to work with him any longer." Of course that things wouldn't stay so simple... "Nightmare laughed at me: with my assistant on his hands I had no option on the matter, or that's what he thought: truth is because my assistant had been exposed we'd worked together fast to clear his tracks clean. You see, we didn't want to risk more people finding out so we acted cautiously, meaning what little he had wasn't useful anymore." That wasn't exactly true but if he wanted to keep Jack's identity safe he had to lie, for Kenta's sake. No suspicion could be kept around this matter. "Connery showed up then. He'd waited for the right moment to appear and that was when Nightmare decided to hold me at gunpoint: if I couldn't work for him then I wasn't needed alive. But Connery too had a gun, and if Nightmare moved it was his end."

"If he had the upper hand then how did things end up that way?"

"..." Kaito closed his eyes for a brief moment and continued his explanation. "At the moment the earrings were at Nightmare's disposal. Connery considered retrieving them as a priority and kept his guard on both of us... and he successfully claimed them back. BUT, because of that, he didn't pay enough attention to his surroundings and that was when he made a fatal mistake: the unexpected sound of footsteps and voices became a big enough distraction for Nightmare to make a sudden move, thus causing Connery to fall." Kaito couldn't help but stare at his hand, his mind rehearsing the feeling he'd had when grabbing him. "I managed to catch him just in time but..." He remembered he was heavy, too heavy for him. He was using all his strength to keep him from falling but that also meant he too was immobilized for the time being, unable to reach any hidden tools he had. He had to hurry, so he'd told Jack to grab him, to let the earring go in order to save his life, to act before it was too late... before he came to regret it. But he didn't listen to him. Jack... was thinking about Kenta. Even then, when he was about to die he couldn't stop thinking about his son and the faint possibility of saving him, rather choosing to keep his hand tight on the prized jewels than on the other hand he was holding on. Those jewels... had been blinding him with false hope. He then clenched his fist, tightly. "You know what happened next." They nodded: Jack had held the evidence in his hand, the thief's glove having been left behind as everything had happened too fast. It was clear to them now Kid couldn't have supported Jack's weight on his own for too long, his physique clearly not as strong than that of a full grown man.

"What happened to Nightmare?" The INTERPOL interrogator proceeded, calmly wanting to figure more out of this individual.

"I managed to take his mask off, but I couldn't manage to see him properly dark as it was. He too thought it was wiser to leave it there, just like my glove, and made a run for it. It proved no direct evidence to our identities, and the sirens weren't exactly convincing us to stay a little longer. "Kaito answered carefully, because Nightmare was not Jack, if he himself didn't believe it they'd see right through him. "Everyone then reached the scene and I had no option but flee as well."

"..." And that concluded that day's event, they thought. However, the interrogation was still far from over, this had just been the start. Now started the digging in on how much they would be able to take out from him to find out Nightmare's whereabouts. "Is there anything else you'd like to share before we move on?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I know something about Nightmare that you still don't."

"... and what is that?" Kaito let go a deep breath before he carried on.

"That he's dead."

oOoOo

Superintendent General Hakuba had been quiet all the meeting, merely listening. Kaito didn't know how to feel about that so when he'd asked to be left alone with him once the meeting was over he was curious. He'd even lead him into another room, a private one, but that only left him uneasy.

He had to know what this was all about.

"General?"

The man turned to face him, head high and arms behind his back.

"I know you lied there, Kid." Kaito took the words in, the shock replaced under a neutral expression.

"I don't know what you mean." He decided to say, playing safe. He'd done well at the interview, he knew that. Whatever the man thought he knew, he'd just have to change his mind.

"Saguru's talked to me about you, you know?" The General said then instead, surprising him for a second time. "And through his observations I've come to know you too, or so I'd like to think."

"..." Hakuba... he'd been there too? He must've connected the dots right away, then. Did that mean he had told his father the truth? What else had he said about him? "I still don't know where you're heading with this, General."

"You're pleasantly difficult, Kid." Came the General's original compliment, drawing the words naturally. "From all the places Nightmare's mask could fall to, it ended up close to Connery: anyone smart enough can deduce what happened. And according to what Saguru's told me, you're the kind of person that would keep such a secret to yourself."

"..." So he'd deduced it by himself, then. What now? The General coughed lightly and decided to proceed with a light change in subject.

"Did you know, Kid? For a real police officer, helping people is always comes first: it comes before even uncovering the truth and following rules as one only discovers this soon after joining in. Most do follow this criteria, at least, even if other many have a different point of view. But for me, this is like fining someone driving too fast: it's okay under a normal day but the driver speeded with urgency to take his sister to the hospital, well, you just don't do that. Not at that very moment, at least." He smiled. "It's a noble lie Kid, I'm not going to be the one to dig evidence against it. Not when his boy is in such a condition and needs to believe in him the most."

"...!" Kid was speechless. That meant he was letting him go with this! But the older man wasn't quite finished talking, yet.

"Kenta needs to stay strong now more than ever. For that reason, I'll personally tell him that his father died a hero: that he put his life at risk to end with Nightmare once and for all and protected the jewels until the end. Because that is all that matters in this case, right?" The General smiled.

"..." Kid was slow to answer. He needed to make the right choice. Could this man be trusted? "... not only that, he needs to know that Nightmare has come to an end too, even if he appears to not care in the slightest. It won't ease his pain, but it'll help make him feel at peace." Someone that young shouldn't hold such a grudge. He himself was the living proof of what could happen with unsolved past matters.

"For Saguru to have kept quiet about this himself... I'm sure he agreed with you." The smile disappeared then as he further explained how things were. "Connery being Nightmare is a serious matter that I can't simply ignore," Kaito turned towards him one more time, worried, "however," He listened closely, holding his breath. "there is no proof to point otherwise, and you've just testified in his favour, so for now there's nothing I can do. That's what I wanted to say."

"... why?" He didn't understand. The older man merely shook his head.

"Sometimes lying is necessary to protect others, most especially those too young to understand. I can see why you did it, even if I can't accept it as the police General that I am. Yet, just like I said, helping people is the main reason why we're working here overall." He frowned, then, and for a good reason. "But lying under questioning isn't recommendable, Kid: I'll have to ask you to not do it again."

"..." Under closer inspection the General's eyes were as distinct as Saguru's, he noticed while in silence. Habit made him smirk. "I now see your son has inherited your traits." He complimented then referring to both, in the kind hearted aspect and the skilled eye while resolving matters. The General adopted a smile once more.

"He's talked me well about you so I too want to give you a chance. " A hand rested on his shoulder in hopes of comfort, the gesture meaning to relieve Kid's guilty feeling on the matter. "And don't blame yourself too much, you did what you could." The way he said it... and the way it felt... it was just like with Nakamori.

Under the unlikely situation, he'd found yet another person willing to help him out.

... why?

Why was everyone showing such care towards him? He'd done nothing but cause trouble. They wouldn't bother to act like this with another criminal. So why? This made no sense, but he could tell they were all honest with him.

It was a good feeling.

"Just tell me one more thing before we head back, Kid. There's another reason why I've wanted to talk to you, alone, and I'd like you to be sincere." Kaito waited patiently for the question to follow, but once it came he wished he'd heard wrong. "All this time... this organization you've been after... how good are they?"

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Kaito felt his heart rate beat faster.

When did he...?!

It scared him, that the man could be so unexpectedly sharp. He felt his hands shaking and clenched them into fists. Intuition? Experience? He opened his mouth to talk but no audible sound came out and he closed it again. Whatever it was he was sharp. Very sharp.

"... good." He started, slowly. "Very good." He gritted his teeth, pure hate revealing on his eyes. "With all of their members being highly trained professionals, each and every one of them had proven to be both extremely unpredictable and resourceful. Independent, motivated, insane... and overall careful. With no solid proof of them even ever existing... it's no doubt one of Japan's top criminal syndicates, perhaps one of the best in the world." The General didn't react immediately. He'd expected as much but had to hear it from him, he needed to know just how careful they'd have to be. He gave a sharp nod in return.

"Thank you, Kid."

Kid didn't answer. He didn't change position. He didn't breath. He could only see and hear Snake's laugher standing in front of a burning background.

oOoOo

The General walked him back.

Kaito barely had energy left, the last talk making him feel quite depressed. Yet, he still walked unenthusiastically from room to room, not exactly eager to go back to his cell. He stopped just before he reached the next door.

'-weren't expecting to be there for so long. Why don't you call her? He should be arriving here any moment.' Kid heard him. He could hear inspector Nakamori from the other side. Was he waiting for him?

He grabbed the handle then just for the door to be suddenly opened, pushing him forward.

Nakamori. Aoko.

Kaito hold his breath as he came face to face with none other than the inspector's daughter, also grabbing the inside handle for she too was hoping to open it from the other side at the very same time.

"Kid!" She exclaimed, too surprised to do anything else. Kaito was speechless.

'She came back?'

"Oh, good, you're here." Ginzo headed straight to him.

"Inspector." Kaito acknowledging him then, only now moving forward as he was blocking the path, eyes lifting just in time to register the casual reunion between the General and his son, on the other side of the room. Hakuba seemed happy to see his father there and was more talkative than usual. He tried to catch the small chat they'd initiated, not caring about the distance by rather focusing on their lip movements, but his attention shifted once again.

"How are you holding up?" He heard. The question brought him back to earth, a bit shocked to realize who had formulated it. It was Aoko. After yesterday... why was she asking him? He'd just met her for the second time and she was already confusing him.

Ginzo must've already informed her of the reunion, then.

"That's the second time you've shown concern for me, Nakamori-san." Aoko paid him no mind, merely shaking her head.

"I was there too, you know?" She felt the need to explain, Kid having banished by the time she arrived the scene thus this catching his attention now. Even if she hadn't actually witnessed Jack's death, it had affected her. Made her feel the remorse of being unable to do anything to help. "I was there when it happened. I heard both, the sound of the gunshot and that of the body... when it hit the floor." Her voice grew then lower and sadder. "And the blood... I saw that too." Why was she remembering this? She didn't want to remember. But Kid had also been there, he'd done the right thing and caught Jack for as long as he could, doing as much as he could in order to save him. Perhaps because of that a part of her felt the urge to talk. "I still feel the remorse."

"W-what nonsense are you saying Aoko? It had nothing to do with you." Ginzo intervened just then, the sudden confession worrying him.

"That's not true, I made a terrible mistake that day." She said, hesitantly, struggling with the words. "Kenta... was with me."

'Dad!'

'Kenta!'

Kaito's eyes widened at the sudden memory, placing her in the mix of events. His mind had been too busy at the time for him to register things properly but he vaguely recalled a young female voice calling out the boy's name.

He looked at her carefully and immediately caught on why she was explaining this to him. Her heart was heavy with guilt.

"Nak-"

"It's my fault." To Kaito's horror, Aoko's voice was starting to crack. "I was supposed to take good care of him." He then felt a sudden silence strike the room as well as many pairs of eyes from everyone in the room, most specially from a certain father beside him, but Aoko didn't notice, mind still stuck on her memories. Her eyes started to tear up a little, inevitably, and Kaito knew the situation couldn't get any worse but the frustration just felt too much for her to handle as she remembered the boy shouting his father's name again and again in vain. "I shouldn't have brought him there."

Kaito took a deep breath fully aware the inspector would strangle him.

"That's right, you shouldn't. To enter a potentially dangerous ground in the middle of the night with the only company of a little boy is both stupid and irresponsible." He said, the words making her feel worse even though she knew he was telling the truth. They also managed to further anger the inspector.

"Kid..." Ginzo started, voice low and eyes narrowed in a silent warning. Yet, he was somewhat hesitant due the fact that indeed, it had been a dangerous place for her to be and had he not been there things might've ended up worse, much worse. There could've happened plenty of different scenarios and none were looking pretty.

"I... I know..." She barely managed to utter, feeling ashamed at her past behaviour. "Aoko knows that." Of course that it was too late now. Kid said nothing, studying her expression under an unusual serious gaze for a few seconds. He sighed.

"I'm not saying this to blame you, Nakamori-san, I just want you to understand that even if you wanted to help it was reckless. Because I don't want you to experience a similar position ever again." He passed a hand through his unruly hair then, lightening the mood as a hint of a smile covered his features. "Then again, I should be the last person to tell you this: I myself tend to act a lot without thinking. I do believe one can learn from mistakes, though, so I'd like you to promise me you won't worry your father like that, ever. Can you do that for me?"

"..." Aoko wanted to say yes, she really did, but how could she tell for sure she wouldn't act impulsive in another future situation. "I can promise to be careful." She said instead, knowing for sure she could at least do that. "But you too should follow your own advice: I'm sure you also managed to get someone worried, Kid." The comment took Kaito by surprise. Well, she had a point there.

"Mm, that's not fair Nakamori-san~. My assistant always worries about me." He smirked then, playfully. "I can't imagine why." One of his hands then discreetly entered his pocket as he leaned forward, successfully distracting her for his next trick. "Besides..." Some cards flew then all around her from all directions, a beautiful pattern taking over as if slowly fell in circular movements altogether ending up in his other hand, now calmly extended, each of them placing themselves together into forming their original deck. "I'm always careful."

"H-how did you-?!" Aoko had been left with her mouth open, words easily forgotten under the breathtaking and skilful display she'd just witnessed, coming out of nowhere.

A sudden applause turned everyone's attention then towards a smiling General, standing tall and proud still next to his son.

"Witnessing your skill first hand is much more impressive than on camera, I must say." He commented, genuinely amused. He then addressed Aoko, curiosity taking the best of him. "So, now that we're all here what are you planning on doing, Nakamori-san?"

"Mm? Oh, ah, I was just about to head the cafeteria of the second floor. Keiko said she'd get us something to eat since it was getting late but..." Aoko's gaze got diverted to end up fixated on Kaito, catching his attention.

"She left no more than five minutes ago." Hakuba said, completing her information while mentally reciting the exact time she'd left due to habit. He then put his pocket watch away.

'Keiko?'

"Well, it's dinner time already, it would make sense." The General continued talking then, nodding to himself as his own mind wandered though some wild thoughts. "How about it, Kid, would you like to join them? The canteen has much to offer, I'm sure you'll enjoy anything you pick." The question caught Kaito off guard, just like the others.

'... what?'

"... what?!" Ginzo intervened then, coincidently at the very same time Kid formulated his thought. Kaito felt like he'd zoomed out and was watching this all happening from afar, in some kind of 3rd view due the craziness of the situation. Why exactly would he-? "General, what are you saying? You can't expect Kid to simply-?!" Nakamori kept stepping in, highly confused himself of what was going through the other man's mind, but the man cut him with a simple raise of his hand, the hidden authority he possessed strongly presenting itself.

"Ho ho ho, why are you looking so moody, inspector?" The General laughed the manner off, calm as ever. "Perhaps you too are hungry? Why don't you come with me then? I know just the right place for one to relax. Plus, it has the best sake you could imagine!"

"But, uh, General, sir..." The inspector almost whined as he tried to argue with his superior, trying to refuse the offer without making it sound bad. "That's not what I... And drinking right now is..."

"Nonsense! You've been working nonstop the whole week, you deserve it. In fact, let me invite you, it's the least I can do on a Friday night."

"Sir, I really can't, someone has to look out for-" But the General paid Ginzo no mind, instead directing his attention to the two officers there, both promising young men from Nakamori's department who'd been assigned guarding duty a three times already.

"You need to put more faith on the people here, inspector." He said, motioning both of them to step forward. "What about it? Do you think you can keep an eye on these youngsters while he steps back for a while? Can we count on you?" Both men straightened their backs, eyes wide under the sudden exposure of such an important figure noticing them. The trust the General was depositing in them raised their confidence.

"Uh, I don't think-" Kid also tried to intervene then, before it was late, but too was interrupted when both guards decided to speak up at the same time.

"Yes, General, Sir!" They answered, a serious look taking over them. General Hakuba offered them a smile and nodded, pleased with the answer, expecting nothing less from them. He then turned back to Aoko, who almost made a step back, quite shocked at everything that had just happened.

"Well, that's how things are, Nakamori-san. Will you do us a favour and make sure he keeps out of trouble?"

'Wait...'

"Uh- yes! Of course!" She answered, hoping to sound confident but Kid was still too fixated with the facts to talk.

"I'll keep an eye on him as well." Hakuba agreed, shifting position as he also took a step forward.

'Was this for real?'

"Then you're free to go." General Hakuba waved them off, he himself taking care of an annoyed looking inspector who now seemed to have calm, apparently having just realized something to Kid's further confusion.

'What is happening here?!'

"What are you standing there for? You too, Hakuba, let's go." Aoko said as she grabbed Kid's hand to follow her, moving surprisingly fast.

Kaito was deadpanned, the action forcing his body to move even when the only thing that was going through his mind was to hesitate, lost as he was for what had just happened. He stared at the others for a brief moment, taking some steps after her in front of the other three that followed them.

'However...'

Kaito then rapidly wondered if this could perhaps be the best chance he had to escape, eyes wondering towards the countless doors the hallway they had just entered had to offer, even when both guards were just behind. Everything that had just happened was just too random, if there was a chance where he could escape maybe this was it. If he managed to run fast enough and headed straight towards the back stairs, then maybe... but those thoughts were cut off as he suddenly heard a noise to his left.

"?" Kid's eyes widened once more, having heard this sound before.

Kaito's face turned towards where he'd heard the sound only to realize his left hand was now attached to Aoko's right one through some handcuffs, no longer holding his hand. Lifting his head towards Aoko, his upper body temporarily frozen at what seemed to be a scene from a nightmare, he could only stare at Aoko's 'innocent' wondering eyes, her expression neutral as if she didn't just managed to get him off guard or simply ignoring the fact she'd been carrying handcuffs or was now chained to him.

"I hope you don't mind me taking some little precautions." Aoko said then, deceptively cute.

Kaito suppressed a shiver. Aoko was scary. She was way more faster and unpredictable than any of the people he'd faced until then, even if she looked like she couldn't harm a fly (Sera doesn't count). How? How had he ended up in this situation? Aoko however wasn't paying attention to him.

"I hope she's still at the cue, there seemed to be a lot of people today..." She then muttered to herself, wondering about Keiko. She hadn't been gone for long so they may catch up with her just in time to help her out and pick up an extra meal.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Hakuba asked rhetorically then by his other side, his turn now to smirk. Frankly, it felt great to see Kid lose his cool like that.

Still perplexed, his poker face destroyed for those couple of seconds as he'd been left for his mouth open in shock, Kid managed to collect himself enough to follow the rest, looking out for Aoko's movements.

But wait, if Kaito understood the situation correctly he was about to reach the police's headquarters dining area below, one filled exclusively with said officers, visiting hours having already finished by now. Still, he had a real possibility to get out of there if he was fast enough to grab something that fitted through the keyhole and ran for it, even if his stamina might have decreased. There was a chance he could escape this place.

Submerged in his thoughts Kaito suddenly found himself inside the dining area, the loud room suddenly shutting down to the point one could hear a needle fall down to the floor. Kid then understood what the inspector had caught on when the General had forcibly driven him away as a second shiver rammed through his body, again successfully suppressed due to his excellent control, and he kept suppressing it as he realized the truth of what was in front him: that there was no way getting out of this place, none at all.

Even if he was now on the second floor, even if he could see the front street if he concentrated on the windows of the front, the place was filled. All eyes were now on him, and they weren't looking particularly happy, probably due to the extra hours he was responsible of. Whoops.

"I can see her, go sit on a table before they all get full, I'll get to her." Hakuba said then, heading towards the line.

Before Kid managed to completely analyze these new surroundings or even search for this 'Keiko' he was hearing about in the sea of blue uniforms, he started walking to keep the pace Aoko had started leading again. By this point Kaito decided it was simply best to ignore logic and go along with her.

It wasn't much later that he found himself sitting next to her, not having much of a choice, on an empty table close to the centre, the guards too positioning themselves at close distant on another table, alert. Now feeling the stares from a much closer proximity, Kaito silently heard the pace of his accelerated heart beat as he tried to unsuccessfully calm himself, way out of his comfort zone. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes for a while, partially succeeding in ignoring everyone around him. Only when he finished did he lift his face to look at Aoko who was smiling brightly right beside him, visibly unaffected by all the room's tension or his presence.

"You know, the food here follows strict regulations due to some previous complaints around the fact police officers should keep their diets with low fat ingredients, fresh fruit and vegetables. You see, there used to be a really generous selection at some point but that only helped increase the weight of most members and it was discarded as unproductive. Thanks to that, they also saved more money so everyone comes out winning." She explained, reciting the facts as if she too was a member from the police brigade. "I'm guessing they didn't bring you food from here as it would either become suspicious to the stuff or simply wanted to avoid the cue or unnecessary questions." Kaito slowly nodded, quietly, still having problems processing with the events. "And don't worry, Hakuba will make sure to pick something without fish in it." That word was enough to make Kid innerly grimace.

"... so, you've heard." Just how many things had the inspector said in the short time he'd been with his daughter, Kid wondered. He was feeling really anxious being there surrounded by so many officers, but her casual talk helped distract him, though slightly. Again, what was he doing there?

"What, about the mighty Phantom Thief having a fish and seafood allergy? Yes, Aoko has heard." She wondered out loud on the fact, finding the fact rather amusing and mildly interesting. It wasn't much of a weakness but yet it still proved that he was as human as anyone else, as much as he tried to hide it.

"Miss, I'd prefer if you kept your voice a bit lower." He tried to answer politely as he forcibly smirked, even if the phrase had been made to get him on his nerves. "But I do apologise for letting most of it go to waste."

"You better be!" She scolded him, yet not actually angry for it wasn't really his fault. "Oh well, I'd rather find this out sooner than later. But you know, if there's anything else I should know now's the time to say so."

Could this mean she would make him more bentos? He averted her eyes.

"None that I can think of."

"Then perhaps there is something you're particularly fond of?" The suggestion caught him off guard. The offer was really kind. That got him thinking.

"Mm..." He wasn't much of a glutton and could eat pretty much anything without being too picky so meals weren't something that usually worried him. However... "I'd love some chocolate."

"Chocolate?" She repeated, blinking.

"Chocolate favoured ice-cream is one of my all-time favourite snacks." He confessed, not really caring of letting this fact be known. "I guess you could say I'm fond of anything with sugar. I've always had a rather sweet tooth."

Having said this, he then directed his attention onto the table, highly uncomfortable at the now whispering officers. He still wasn't able to completely block them from his mind even if he tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"..." She took that answer into consideration before realizing that he wasn't the only one that craved sugar. She herself had been to several sweet, dessert and chocolate tours after all. "Me too."

His eyes then fixated into hers once again and stayed silent for a few seconds. Well, at least they had something in common.

"Oh? So, you're the gentleman thief, Kaitou Kid?" Said a new voice from behind, sounding mildly excited and curious. The casual statement caused everyone nearby to growl irritably thus making Kaito even more self conscious, as a prey surrounded by predators. Instead of instinctively flinching, Kaito simply directed his attention to the new girl in question. A new smirk covered his features as he recognized the school uniform. This had to be Keiko.

"That's right," He said, smoothly, bowing slightly as he got a better look at her, catching more features out of her physical appearance, unconsciously memorizing every single detail up close. The huge smile that covered her face was an obvious proof that she was a fan of his, in contrast from the others present here. "And whom might you be?"

"Keiko Momoi, at your service!" She presented herself, playfully presenting a formal police salute given the surroundings before smirking wildly, obviously pleased to be here. Again, why were these girls here? Hakuba himself appeared beside her, carrying two trays of food and letting them down, besides the ones Keiko had just left. "And here I was hoping I'd bump into him if I wandered around on my own..." Keiko sulked to herself then, too low for the others to hear, internally scowling at the cruelty that was fate.

"I picked a bit of everything, wasn't sure of your tastes." Hakuba said then, retreating to a seat in front, not the slightest bit bothered at the unnecessary attention everyone was giving them, just like the other two. What was wrong with them?

Keiko resumed a spot by his side, in front of Kid, and Kaito just had to ask.

"Momoi-san, if you don't mind me asking... why are you here?" Perhaps she would clear this up for him?

"Mm? Why?" She asked, tilting her head a bit, like if her being there was the most normal thing to do. "Because I was invited. How could I say no to meeting you? I've been a great fan of yours ever since your first reappearance." She leaned onto her hands, face brightening even more. Kid felt a bit annoyed, the answer not really satisfying him.

'Yeah, but why were you invited?'

"Enjoy your meal." They said then in unison, Kid sighing as he joined hands, following the rest's example at their cultural ways. Why was he the only one concerned about all this?

He stared at his plate then. At least the dishes looked good, with much to choose from.

As everyone started eating, Aoko discovered that maybe handcuffing her right hand wasn't such a good idea, facing problems eating her rice. Kaito noticed too, but he had to smirk at the effort she was putting on covering it up. He decided to break the silence then.

"Just so you know, Nakamori-san, I'm ambidextrous." He said in amusement, her face reddening as she knew she'd been discovered, suddenly ceasing all movement. "You know, for the next time you decide you handcuff me." She looked back at him, narrowing her eyes just a bit.

"Aoko's fine." She said, her bad habit of talking in 3rd person accidently slipping in.

Aoko was good at appearing casual, Kaito gave her that. She also moved her tray a bit so it would suit her better and face less problems picking up her food. His smirk widened, somehow loving the fact she could be so stubborn. He then directed his attention to the rest of them.

"So... you all go to the same class?" He asked in wonder, as he didn't know for sure how they knew each other. Keiko was eager to respond.

"Yes! Aoko and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Fate made us stick together on the same class every single year." Keiko explained with excitement as she remembered all the things they've been together. "Hakuba-kun here joined our class later, around the time you met him at your heist. You were incredible, by the way, Aoko and I were watching you since it all started and we both fell for your disguise! Our whole school kept commenting it nonstop for the whole week!" She added, trying not to be too loud yet unable to hide her excitement. Kaito laughed politely. As much as he loved receiving compliments, this was the worst place to give them. He couldn't help but notice how some officers he thought he recognized from the first division started shifting their stance while bearing really nasty facial expressions.

"Thanks." Kaito said as he took a bite at some crispy baked chicken, wondering about this fact. Aoko was right, the food was nice. "So, how does Hakuba act in class?" He decided to ask next, his tone slightly curious as Hakuba chocked at his drink, not expecting to be the subject of their conversation.

"You don't *cough* need to know that." He said, coughing lightly from his seat. Keiko ignored him and proceeded with her explanation.  
"At the beginning he was really stiff, always talking analytically and even wearing those Sherlock Holmes clothes all the time... he was acting all high and mighty with girls following him everywhere." Keiko and Aoko laughed then, to Hakuba's embarrassment, remembering those first days. "But it was cool because we all recognized him from TV and we could ask him lots of things. Hakuba is really clever after all. Aoko was very happy to have him there too." She added looking at her friend who stopped laughing and decided to blush too in embarrassment.

"Keiko!" Aoko moaned. Kaito was interested.

"Why's that?" Keiko kept on laughing and Hakuba couldn't help but smile, as well.

"Because before he came she was the only one that didn't support you." She explained, barely able to contain her giggles. "That was when she decided to found the Kid Capture-" Keiko was silenced then as Aoko interfered, face red as a tomato.

"Don't tell him that!" Aoko rushed, her turn to be embarrassed. A chuckle to her side made feel even more uncomfortable as she realized the unexpected: Kid was laughing out loud. Through her fidgeting she hadn't even noticed she'd dragged him forward, having completely forgotten the cuffs that held them together. He did notice of course, not exactly having much of a choice by adapting his posture to her convenience, his quick reflexes helping him with this. It was at this point that Kid couldn't contain himself any longer.

"I'm guessing that didn't go according to plan?" He asked, passing a hand through his wild hair locks, certainly loving the subject at hand, grinning wildly. A school club that focused on him? And if he was getting things right, she'd tried to make Saguru join in. So Hakuba and Aoko too shared something in common: him. How nice to know. "What went wrong?"

Aoko cursed Kid's quick thinking and joined her index fingers together, distractingly, so Hakuba answered for her, smirking fondly at the memory.

"There weren't enough members." Came the casual reply. She sighed, defeated.

He kept on laughing. Keiko wasn't far behind, the smug smile almost imprinted into her face.

"Idiot." She muttered. He shrugged the comment off.

"I'm still curious, though." He rested his hand on his cheek, expectantly. "What exactly would've you done had the club formed, Nakamori-san?"

"Aoko." She cut him off.

"Hm?"

"Call me Aoko. I don't like it when you call me 'Nakamori', it feels like you're talking to my father." She said only to nod at him encouragingly, a smile on her lips. "So feel free to call me Aoko from now on."

He blinked. They had barely met, it was pretty sudden for their culture... and kind of intimate as well. But he did agree with her, Nakamori simply sounded too much like the inspector.

"Not going to say anything?" She asked. He merely opened his mouth, not having much time to think.

'Wa-'

"Wait, N- Aoko." He said, the name sounding foreign to his tongue as he called her by her first name for the first time.

"Yes?" Aoko turned her head to the side, in wonder.

"..." He opened his mouth then but hesitated to talk for a moment, feeling the urge to add something. It wasn't something logical, he just... wanted to do it. "Kaito..."

"Huh?"

"You... can call me Kaito, if you want." He moved some of his hair strands of hair backwards then, wondering why he was even bothering, really. "In exchange for letting me call you by your first name."

"Kaito?" She said, testing the name out loud, a look of surprise covering her face features. She couldn't tell why but for some reason... she could imagine herself calling him that. She then narrowed her eyes, suspiciously. "Why Kaito?"

"Because..." He leaned in closer, surprising her as he smirked, clearly enjoying messing with her. "It clearly bothers you to not know my name, A-o-ko." She huffed, staring away, yet he hadn't finished talking and she couldn't help but look back at him, unable to hold her curiosity. "Besides, you wouldn't be the first one to call me 'Kaito'. Given the fact you have no idea what my real name is and that some who know do use it, it could very well be this one." His smile widened, creating a little pause filled with suspense. "Maybe."

Aoko arched her eyebrow.

"... why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, consider it an exchange. Or a sign of gratitude for earlier, if you prefer." He said, referring to the breakfast. Aoko crossed her arms and raised her head, studying the guy in front of her. She had nothing to argue with that.

"... fine." She said, at last.

"Does that mean you be calling me like that?" Kid inquired.

"It means Aoko will think about it." Aoko merely responded, shrugging the matter off, appearing uninterested, even if it was only to try and annoy him a little bit.

"Oh, that's unfair. If you're going to call each other by first name basis I'd rather you call me like that too. Is that alright, Kaito-kun?" Keiko popped up, half wanting to pout yet unable to do so after witnessing first hand Aoko's talk exchange with him. Aoko was usually very shy around boys she didn't know, this was a new start for her and she couldn't help but find this really promising.

"Who came up with this 'Kaito' name, if you don't mind me asking? Was it you or..." Hakuba asked, not so much as jumping at an opportunity of Kid talking but because he was genuinely curious about it. This was the second time Kid had decided to use that name and he could see the inside joke of it, believing Kid's words. He'd even said 'some' people used it, meaning more than one knew of his identity, not only his assistant. Still, other than 'Kaito' Kid, he felt like he was still missing something out. Was there more than a nickname to it? Or was he thinking too much? "... perhaps another on the wanted list?" Kaito couldn't help but laugh at that seeing he'd hit the mark for double. His parents had always had a rather specific sense of humour.

"You really don't want to know."

oOoOo

"You neither, Shiratori?" Asked Sato, keeping a low voice in their discussion. It was unusual for him not to know something, yet the man in question merely shook his head.

"I don't recall her from anywhere. Perhaps we're thinking too big..."

"Ginzo Nakamori's daughter..." Yumi observed closely, not bothering to pretend she wasn't when everyone else was. She sounded deadpanned, adjusting facts onto her mind. "Well, we know who the girl next to him is and we can tell that's the General's son too. That only leaves one, and we can tell they know each other too. Maybe she also has a parent that works here?" She wondered out loud and then exhaled, hardening her gaze onto the lucky ones that had managed to get around the mysterious Phantom Thief, many of them from the first division. What were those idiots trying to do with those ugly faces, anyway? She only recognized those expressions on her companions when they hated at Takagi every time he was around Sato or made some kind of progress in their relationship. "Mm, if only we were closer we could've caught her name... and what they're talking about."

"Eavesdropping is a bad habit of yours, you know." Sato scolded, clearly not impressed, not that Yumi cared anyway. "Besides, we can always ask those two officers as soon as they finish their shifts: if they have entered together they obviously know something, following orders. Do any of you know their names?"

"Not really." Chiba answered, because like the rest of them they only really talked with those in their own division, 1rst division that is. "But all of the second division are in this together, we could ask any of them. In any case, what do you think is going through the General's mind?"

"Well, he's always had crazy ideas so to some extent we shouldn't even be surprised..." Yumi commented as she coolly analysed the facts. "I mean, remember that huge bank theft that happened in Shibuya three years ago? He was appointed to lead the case then. That was insane!"

"And yet, not only did it end up working but he also managed to solve it without any casualties and in mere hours. We can't doubt his word, he's reached the top for a reason after all." Shiratori said while rubbing his chin, he too thinking methodically. "From what I've heard, Saguru has inherited a big deal of his father's talent, thus his fame as a renowned detective in Britain, even if there hasn't been that much talk here. Besides, he's been a great help in many heists before, he clearly has an advantage over the rest of us to solve this enigma." He added, calmly. Yet, he couldn't help but smirk at the odds that they were now participating in another of the General's schemes. Oh, yes, he was curious too; after all, the thief had too disguised as him in one occasion.

"Uh, guys, what is Ran doing here and why is she keeping Shinichi around in some handcuffs?" A new voice unexpectedly dragged in. They all turned around only to realize it'd been Takagi all along, who'd just returned from his case. He then blinked awkwardly at the stunned faces greeting him. "Guys?"

oOoOo

Kid returned to his cell, the day eventually coming to an end. He was feeling exhausted yet surprisingly calm now that he was back and could rest, the couch more welcoming than ever. The silence felt sharp and foreign but that was fine. He still had company though.

Hakuba turned to face the thief, not in a hurry for his father had offered him to take them home and he still had to be there a little while longer. They'd successfully taken Kid out of his comfort zone and it seemed like it'd worked well, Kid being more talkative than usual. But there was one thing that'd kept bugging him up until now. He cleared his throat.

"Kid, about today's events... there's something I'd like to ask you."

Kid looked at him tiredly, leaning on what had eventually become his bed, prompting him to continue without the need of uttering a word.

"Kid... perhaps... you..." A bad feeling. Kaito's eyes widened, fearing the worst and hold his mouth shut tight. No. no. no. The chill was the only real warning he had to what was happening, but somehow he knew: this was it. He secretly hold a breath he hoped wasn't too noticeable and drew his hands together, nervously. "Is it possible...?" Kaito wanted to shut his eyes and crawl from embarrassment, face paling even more. How would he deal with his new situation if this got out? "Could your weakness be..." 'No, please no' Kaito begged silently, feeling the urge to cry for once. His secret couldn't be exposed! It couldn't get worse than this, really. Everyone would look down on him. Now they would laugh and tease him over his fear of f-ff-fish.' "... crying girls?"

Kid shuddered mentally, having imagined a scene that apparently hadn't taken place. Wait-

...

Kid didn't move from his initial position, still having trouble assimilating what he'd just heard. Huh?

Hakuba was staring at him intently. He wasn't joking. That made him more perplexed.

He opened his mouth, Hakuba still waiting for an answer, only to give an automatic response.

"What?"

oOoOo

"You're not welcome here, Snake." A man in a lab coat said as he continued studying some similar looking cables and writing down some notes. "You know I only allow here people who actually respect my work". Snake ignored the man sitting at the very end of the room and got closer to him, the distance being quite big in the huge white room filled with weird looking mechanics. As always, there were many monitors beeping and working on different numbers and instruments while making funny noises that could only belong in a sci-fi movie, but he didn't pay them any attention.

He faced an abrupt stop. He felt his heartbeat dangerously increase in such a sudden way a normal man might've lost his balance but not him, no: he just gritted his teeth in pure hatred and stared ahead at the man that now sat across from him. He could see the scientist disrespecting him as he still continued working on his notes, his turn to show absolutely no sign of concern on his behalf. It was mutual feeling, but he still hated it.

He started cracking his knuckles, impatiently waiting to get his attention, and had to wait two full minutes in complete silence until the scientist finally lifted his head, not bothering to even stand up and stared back at the mercenary. He did lift his thick glasses though.

"If you think I haven't learned from last time then you're wrong: I suggest you to keep still if you want to get out of this room alive." The scientist warned. "Now you can talk."

Snake refused to show any emotion other than dislike towards this man, but he still obeyed: this was his room after all, he wasn't in safe ground here, plus he was crazy enough to kill them both, or the whole building down if provoked. He still couldn't understand why their boss had shown an interest in this weirdo in the first place, really. They could do perfectly fine without him, had been fine for years.

They never liked each other, both fields they expertise on being completely opposites, one the brains that calmly progressed through many continuous trials, the other the brute strength that came with the battlefield.

"You were given permission to proceed. Just don't do anything unnecessary , now that the police are aware we exist, we don't want to draw their attention too much." He said, not telling him the complete truth where he himself was supposed to back him up in this plan. Yet, Snake had no intention to do so, if things went bad he'd blame the man. That was because even if he failed, Snake knew he still wouldn't mention him, his 'superior' brain giving him far too much pride and too self centered to rely on him. Besides, why would the plan go wrong? The brat hadn't said anything about them, he was sure of it. He didn't even have to spy him to know this. No, the brat was clever, even if he didn't want to admit it. Clever enough to realize it was wise to fear him, them that is, and all the things he could do if provoked. And talking wouldn't get him out of his mess anyway. Still... to think that insignificant boy had given them so much trouble, how embarrassing really. Not anymore though, oh no: the fact that he still thought he could fight them and win was a joke. But at least he could beat him no problem, unlike the lunatic he had to occasionally work with.

The scientist's eyes widened at his words. Only then did he stood up, having a bit of trouble doing so but ignoring it as he stumbled forward, slowly, a distortional grin forming on his face proper of any mad man.

"I see... so that was it. I've been acknowledged... my work has reached this far already..." The mad scientist said, still refusing to acknowledge his companion as he stared into space.

"Cut your nonsense and let me leave: it stinks in here." He cut the other venomously. He was a murderer, not a messenger: if only this loony didn't try and kill everyone coming in then he wouldn't have to deal with any of his nonsense...

And to think all of those idiots used to consider themselves battlefield men, what a laughter.

He was ignored again and Snake hated that more than anything else.

"Tch." His glare intensified, his only way out being to be patient.

One day, he promised himself: one day this old man would suffer a horrible death. And that day he would gladly spit over the remains of his corpse.

oOoOo

Aoko sighed contently as she let herself fall onto her bed, ignoring the fact her hair was wetting her blanket as she'd just left the shower. After a day full of events she was finally free to just lay in bed and relax, but even then the image of a certain thief decided to step into her thoughts.

Today could be called a success. They'd come to learn more of Kid and managed to make him interact with them at the same time. It had been unusual, but fun at the same time. Even if there was much they didn't know about him, it was a start.

Perhaps... they'd managed to take a step forward, even if a little bit?

"Kaito, Kaito..." she whispered his name again and again in deep thought. That name... she could've sworn she'd heard that name before she couldn't picture where, when or even from who. It felt distant, like from a long time ago, but she still couldn't place exactly how far from the current time.

Kid hadn't given much thought when he'd said that name but it still left her with a bit of an impression, and she couldn't help but think it suited him well. She knew it had to be another lie, there was no way his real name would be so... obvious. But still...

... it was a nice name.

'Maybe', he'd told her. She pouted, hoping as slight as that chance was that he were actually telling the truth for once.

"That better be your real name, Bakaito."

 **CHAPTER END**

Bakaito = idiot-Kaito in canon. Aoko uses it a lot, just like Kaito uses Ahouko (idiot-Aoko)

HalfafanD gave me her idea of keeping Aoko and Kaito's first meeting at the Clocktower canon, so they did indeed meet if only once when they were small. Like this that same Clocktower heist could've still happened even if slightly different and this cute little scene can remain safe. ^^

On last chapter's ending note I was referring to be fact Aoko would end up cooking something for Kaito (and include fish). Artist2009 got it right ^^

Like Salamander, I'll create a few OCs to fill in some gaps on Snake's organization because otherwise I can't work on them. I've thought of a different way these members act from those of the BO and that includes this scientist. Hopefully you'll love number 7th's chapter ending which involves this mad scientist character, and by love I mean want to read the following chapters.

Does Akako's servant have a name?

ABOUT THIS CHAPTER:

-Sato & the others aren't really going to be appearing in this story, just decided to add them on the background because they work there.

-The General whose first name shall not be known for it does not exist yet in canon is not really planning anything yet, if I gave the false impression: he's pushing Aoko a bit with helping them all interact and keeping an eye open to any future events. As the head of the MPD I want him to look like he's stopped other nasty criminals, like he knows and understands that Kaito has a good reason to stay quiet.

-Ginzo has known Keiko for many years so yeah, he trusts her. She won't be appearing much either, just need her for future plot reasons, not major reasons but good enough.

-Gotta love how everyone's planning on 'helping' kid by somehow inflicting him an internal panic attack lol

-I wanted too many things to happen all at once so I'm worried it may have backfired: I thought it would be fun for Kid to be all worried of Aoko tearing up in front of Nakamori but didn't want to make Aoko overreact or Kid act like a jerk, not sure how it came out in the end. Hakuba suggesting this to be his weakness I also thought would be fun to see, I simply really imagined it happening. Aoko surprising Kaito with the handcuffs, like in their date was something I simply needed to add, and the cafeteria/canteen bit... well, that was really random and it's what got me worried here. It looked bad and really fake but even if it was improvised it seemed more original and fun than what I had in mind so I took it. The Nightmare interrogation I find quite boring but I wanted INTERPOL to appear so they had to discuss this at some point. I also don't want Kaito's fear of fish to become known, thus the allergic excuse. I guess Nakamori informed the others of this fact 'offscreen' and will it a shot while investigating, given how rare this allergy should be. Poor Ginzo, always trying his best but never getting it right.

 **Random thought 1:** I actually hated the fact that Aoko, in canon, decided to take Kenta to Nightmare, thus leading to Jack's death. On another note, if Kenta does indeed survive in canon I can definitely imagine Kaito's future son/daughter involved in a case with Kenta as a criminal searching for Kid to figure out the truth behind Nightmare and his father's death (you are free to use this as a fanfic idea if you want). So this Kaito from this story may have avoided Kenta's sad future career by having someone tell him Nightmare is dead, and would no longer seek revenge.

 **Random thought 2:** I've always wondered what Jirokichi would do if Kaito ever got caught, seeing he is indebted with him due that Lupin heist. Same with other powerful people he's helped, a princess, minister... Making this chapter I really wondered how it would be if Kaito ended up at Jirokichi's house. Because in this story Kaito is a mistery and like Nakamori, Jirokichi too may want to give him a hand. It would kind of result on Kaito gawking, hating and muttering annoyed even at everything being so unnecessarily expensive and the way the rich live (Like Haruhi from some moments of Ouran High School Host Club?) xD It would be fun to see his reactions, at least.

 **Random thought 3:** these author notes keep getting longer and longer. Take care, everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello friends and thank you so much for your support!

2 things before we begin:

\- For the next chapters I'd suggest reading the Magic Kaito manga if you haven't yet, just so you can catch some references better.

\- Something I didn't mention last chapter is that in this fic Kaito has been more active as Kaitou Kid, because he doesn't need to be extra careful for Aoko and Hakuba. However, because he doesn't really know Aoko he couldn't disguise as much as her in past heists so I've decided to make him cheekily use Shinichi's disguise more often (thus this explains why Jirokichi has technically already 'met' Shinichi before, that being on one of Kid's heists). This also means Kid is aware Conan is Shinichi, and while in canon we can only see him suspect Conan is much more than what he appears, I'll give my own explanation on how he found out in future chapters. I already talked about this with LadyShadow26 and she encouraged me to do a heist on exactly this, Kaito using Shinichi's disguise at one of Jirokichi's heists, with Conan wondering around. I won't make any promises but I have started thinking about it and I may put it as a 'special' once I finish the first part of this story.

Okay, moving on!

 **CHAPTER 6**

"Well then..." Suzuki Jirokichi smirked confidently as he lifted his chest in pride, eyeing the thief attentively the moment he'd entered the room. "... what do you think?"

He noticed him gulping, his poker face's smile somewhat hesitant as if he was unsure he should laugh or not as he stared what was in front of him almost in disbelief. Before taking a decision Kid looked him straight in the eye.

"This... is not a joke, is it?" The inspector cursed from a close distance, arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently while Jirokichi tilted his head to the side, smirk even wider.

"Well, of course not." He winked, revealing the other meaning there: _'You didn't forget that I owe you, right?'_

Kaito felt kind of perplexed. The words were never said out loud but the message was still there. The old man certainly exceeded his expectations sometimes.

He then walked a few steps and stared around, taking in the new cell room he had just been transferred to. A giant suite. A fully equipped luxurious suit had been build overnight at some disposable room just for him. It held all the decorations and necessities a 5 star hotel could wield and was provided with enough accessorised to keep him entertained for long periods of time.

Kid maintained a slow walk in the large space as he stretched one arm to testingly touch some of his new found possessions: a coffee machine, a bookshelf, a new generation TV, a dining table, some tools to exercise... there was so much in this room it was simply impossible for him not to look around. The place still held bars that separated the inside of the cell from the entrance of the room where the guards and visitors would stay and it obviously lacked a window and contacting device but that was pretty much the only difference he could find from a real hotel room. Intuitively, a more careful study warned him that perhaps he could attempt to use something for a future escape attempt, but because that still didn't matter with the guards and cameras around the place, he shove the thought away for the time being. He started walking to the back of the room.

Opening the wardrobes probed to be a lot of fun, as well as checking his new expensive ensuite bathroom, the light and shiny marble almost blinding. Who said money couldn't buy happiness? He'd definitely have to try the bathtub there. Even the room's fragance was inviting him to go inside and he bet there were plenty of ridiculously expensive bottles just waiting to be used.

Oh well, he'd give it a second look at it later.

Returning to the main area, just in front of the others, he jumped enthusiastically at his now King sized bed. The softness of the feathered cushions swallowed him whole as he stretched his arms and closed his eyes. For a single moment, he was in heaven.

"%#s****¡ *h*~&¿**! " Hearing Ginzo's 'kind' muttering words on the background wasn't the best way to disconnect, unfortunately. But that was hardly a surprise, the room was filled with more wealth than any of them had or could dream of having at home, with the exception of the old man of course.

"Jealous, inspector?" He asked, still laying down, eyes checking the ceiling.

"Pff! Of course I'm not jealous."

"This mattress is so soft I find that hard to believe~." He said as he stretched lazily, like a cat. He turned to face him. "Not that I blame you: this is the kind of luxury for the truly rich. It's not like I'm used to this kind of living style either."

"I'll take it you like it then." Jirokichi said, laughing out loud. Right now, there was no better compliment than hearing that from him, really. Truthfully he'd intended to help him through other means, more specifically for a way to keep him out of a cell, not in. However, the cell he'd been kept in was deplorable, clearly not meant for long stays, and no one knew for how long this would keep up so this was the least he thought he could do. "Well, I bet you'll like this even better: there are no voice recorders in here."

"Oh?" A small improvement was still an improvement. So these video cameras didn't record sound? Why take one out and leave the other? Was it the General's idea? "A new attempt to persuade me to talk?"

Suzuki shrugged his shoulders, not being the one responsible.

"Perhaps. Is it working?" Kaito laughed out loud at that.

"Give me a few days and I'll give you an answer..." Kaito could almost feel himself purring, relaxed as he was, the real bed being definitely appreciated. He stayed like that for a few seconds until he turned to the side, another object catching his attention. "Is that a minibar?" He sounded clearly amused and he jumped out of bed to check it out.

"I hope you're not expecting to find anything alcoholic in there." Ginzo commented, eyebrow arched.

"Nonsense, I'm sure the good people of the TMPD wouldn't let me get drunk." A generous assortment of well known brand cans and bottles filled the inside of it, as well as multiple snacks. Mm, maybe he should propose a toast to their new improved surroundings... "Want something?" He offered.

Nakamori sighed, not even bothering to answer, and ignored his men, who'd just caught some drinks thrown at them, compliments of the thief. He then realized with mild annoyance that he and the others were really getting used at this: today it was Yamabuki and Konno's turn to keep him watch, for instance, and both of them were getting so used to his friendly approach that now talked back and joked as if he were another comrade, this coming natural. It was as if a new routine had started and they'd somehow been dragged in without even realizing.

A sudden call of his ringtone caught his attention and he wasted no time answering it. As he talked, the others watched the exchange of words happen patiently, waiting for him to finish and which didn't take long. Kaito folded his arms, the brief talk getting the inspector to pace out for a few seconds and frown, staring at his phone.

"Duty calls?" Kid inquired, knowing by now from his usually busy schedule and from his body expression that Ginzo was most likely about to leave again. The inspector rubbed his hair and lifted his face, addressing them.

"It's from the General. He wants me to pay him a visit..." What Ginzo didn't say however is that he sounded quite urgent. Perhaps he'd found something out on the thief? Then why bother asking him to go instead of talking by the phone? It could mean anything, really, but these calls still got his hopes up. "I don't know how long I'll be gone." He signaled his guards and upstairs as Jirokichi rubbed straightened up, the mentioning of the high ranking man catching his attention. "Konno and Yamabuki here will take care of anything you need, and if something major happens Chaki can take care of it."

"The General? Then would you mind if I tag along? I'd like to express my gratitude in person." The inspector arched his eyebrow skeptically, suspecting the fact Jirokichi probably wanted to tag along in case they had more news on Kid.

"Come if you want to, but if he asks you to leave don't blame it on me." He warned, tired of protesting against someone who never listened. Jirokichi didn't mind, the possibility of finding out new information indeed too tempting to just ignore. Kaito however didn't seem as fond of that idea.

"Leaving so soon?" Kid almost sounded disappointed.

"For now." Jirokichi pointed out, yet another beaming smirk in place. Kaito couldn't help but follow up, the old man's enthusiasm highly contagious as he waved them away.

He was missing them already.

With them gone he joined his two companions, taking a sip from the sugary drink he'd chosen as he listened them talk, Suzuki-san being an interesting topic to discuss with apparently.

It wasn't much later that his peripheral vision informed him of the bento that was resting on his side table, one he had pretended to not notice when he was first checking the room because of the extra company: Aoko's no doubt. It seemed she really planned on doing this every day, that is, so long the inspector kept paying him visits.

Extending his arm he reached for it, a lot more caution in the action this time as he inspected every detail on the outside box, circling it around as he didn't want her to get him off guard again, less with such ease. Lowering it down a bit, he then started slowly opening it as he kept every little expression of his face neutral, just in case and- what was that?

Something caught him by surprise as he looked inside, Aoko yet again doing something unexpected that he wasn't quite sure of... yet. There was something white, dry and lean there, definitely not food. A... note?

He lifted it up, confused at what it was doing there, wondering about the apparent blank card as he turned it around. He saw a message then, similar to his heist notes yet signed by what seemed to be an angry Aoko doodle taking out her tongue. What?

He rested his hand on his forehead, slightly hiding his face as he hold his lips tight to avoid chuckling out loud. Yup, once again he'd underestimated Aoko's unpredictability. He couldn't guess what was on her mind and that fascinated him in a way he couldn't quite understand. What had she written there? He lifted the card once more, oddly fascinated with it.

It read: 'You better eat it you idiot thief!'.

This time he didn't suppress his laugh, genuinely amused by her gesture. How could something so childish be so charming?

Pocketing the note, his eyes immediately went to the freshly baked chocolate muffins she'd sneaked inside, aside the centered rolled omelette breakfast.

Well, at least his chocolate dose was safe with her.

A new smile covered his features.

oOoOo

"General." Inspector Nakamori entered the meeting room where he'd been told he'd find the head of the Hakuba family. He found him alone, the other members having just left, and was now facing the city view that extended to the horizon through the window-like glass wall that covered the entire building's exterior. His stance was firm and did not bulge at the mention of his name.

"Ah, Ginzo, I'm glad you made it so fast." Still in place, his eyes averted to the reflection of the man standing next to him. "Suzuki-san, how unexpected."

"Pardon my intrusion, I wanted to thank you personally for helping me out." General Hakuba laughed lightly, having temporarily forgotten all about Kid's new cell. The simple suggestion of Jirokichi rearranging a room for him had made him chuckle when proposed, knowing for sure he would do something extravagant and prompting him to do so. It was a shame he had to miss it, he would have loved to see the thief's face.

The General had a special glint in his eyes when he turned around.

"Nonsense, there's nothing you should be thanking us, you've been a great help. And I bet Kid didn't complain either." Rubbing his chin, his thoughts went to the man in front of him as he wondered how he too would react to the news he was about to share. "In fact, it's probably better to have you here. I'd love to hear both your opinions on the matter for I fear I may not be the indicate person for this."

"!" Nakamori felt his muscles tense, "Did something happen?"

"Oh yes, something that will keep things around here quite edgy... but first, feel welcome." Hakuba professionally offered them a seat but they both declined, too curious to do so: they wanted to know what was going on. Ginzo couldn't wait any longer.

"General, pardon my eagerness but why did you ask me to come here?" Hakuba sighed, changing position while he too kept his stance up.

"Then I'll be straight with you, inspector. I asked you here because there's no better man to help me out. I need your experienced opinion to figure out whom we'll be dealing with."

"The kidnappers..." Jirokichi whispered, licking his sharp teeth with anticipation. Whatever news the General had would decide their next course of events. "You've sensed movement."

"Perhaps."

"?" Ginzo clenched his fists, throat dry all of a sudden. He sensed some hidden emotion that only came ever so often and had to remain the composure. "What do you mean?"

"You see..." Hakuba then reached for a letter residing on the inside pocket of his bluish jacket suit, gloved hands delicate over the thin material. Both immediately caught on what was Kid's unmistakable doodle signature residing on top of what seemed a plain new heist note, words displaying a new intricate english message: 'A King is to be followed. The numbers hide the answers. Undesirables will be called home. Kaitou Kidb'. "There's a new heist coming."

oOoOo

Upon locking himself inside of his new ensuite bathroom, Kaito leaned against the door, back sliding slowly as he let himself drop, stopping only when he met the floor. Shoulders sinking, his head reclined backwards, feeling the hard surface under it while at inner peace. He was really happy Jirokichi had decided to grant him with a new environment that was all to himself.

The constant stress he'd felt the first days here had thankfully decreased under the police's attentive care, but that didn't mean it wasn't there anymore. For now it appeared his real identity was still safe, the Kuroba name having publicly disappeared soon after his father's death, a success given how much work Chikage and Jii had put into it to keep them safe. But even so, Kaito couldn't fully ignore his situation, sensing potential danger hiding around the corners: he'd feel uneasy until he returned home.

Ahead of him, a single piece of porcelain seemed to wait for him. Mm... when had been the last time he'd embraced the warmth of a long hot bath? He knew his muscles would scream to him in delight as soon as he decided to set a foot inside.

Getting back up, Kaito went straight to the tub, playing with the taps until he found just the right one which he set to the perfect temperature. Standing back up he headed towards the sink, where he could see a bunch of bath, body and hair products and aligned in some fancy stylish design. A movement caught his attention then and Kaito glanced in front of him, noticing a pair of eyes he hadn't seen for many weeks: his own. The mirror's reflection allowed him to properly check himself for the first time in ages and now that he was trapped under his own stare he was paralyzed. Who was this stranger?

The one who was looking back at him was not Kid nor Kaito, but someone in between. Without any disguise or the distinct white suit, the current 'him' was someone unrecognizable, dressed in clothes that didn't belong to any of his identities, not to the careful artist or careless looking prankster. So this was him now? Kid, the cocky Phantom Thief had been replaced for a younger and paler version of himself, a more insecure and serious one now that he had no need to keep his poker face intact.

He kept his sight firm, every single detail being important. Objectively there were a few minor changes that had affected his persona, including his longer hair, but the biggest changes he saw were reflected on the inside: it wasn't so much that he looked different but rather the fact that he felt different.

He rested his hand towards his reflection, feeling the cool glass under his hand, thoughtful.

The surface then started shining.

Before he knew it the mirror wasn't showing his reflection anymore. Following the exact same position with an opposite hand, stood a young beautiful girl, long dark hair and red lips curved into an enchanting smile.

Akako had made her appearance.

"Long time no see, _Kaito_." She smirked elegantly, her words filling the air in a melodic way while she smoothly portrayed an image that seemed to befit that of a goddess. "You had us worried, you know?"

"A-Akako...!" There was no doubt, it was her voice. He backed a step away, putting a bit of distance onto the 'screen' to look at her properly. "Akako, Akako! How...?!"

Her expression changed into a more conflicted one, one he hadn't seen in a long time. It revealed many emotions at once. It took him off guard, to see such a pained expression from his dear friend.

"I tried contacting you before but there were just too many eyes. I'm sorry it took so long."

"No Akako, this... this is great! I had no way to communicate with any of you on my own." He assured her, expressing just how relieved he was to have her there. It's not that he hadn't been searching, but just like she'd said, he was against too many people all at once. "You can't believe just how glad I am to see your face."

"I'm glad too. I needed to see you." Along, came a sad smile. She'd known he was fine, her predictions telling her that much, but it was still reassuring to actually see and talk to him. "How are you holding up? How is your body? Any injuries to be concerned?" She asked, wanting to make sure his condition was stable. Kaito touched his neck, distractedly. If he could he'd preferred being vague about it, but he'd spent a long time with Akako and knew just how stubborn she could be when she wanted to.

Kaito sighed and lifted the end of his shirt for her to take a look herself, an image being better than any explanation. A high number of yellowing bruises were distributed along his chest, ribs and stomach, some of them still wielding traces of blue, their resistance to fade away proving just how hard the blows had been when inflicted. Akako's attentive look was able to catch the extent of those injuries on a single glance.

"Some of these bruises look pretty nasty." She commented, bearing no doubt that Snake and the men working for him hadn't minded cracking his ribs or doing something worse while inflicting them. Their current healing state informed her however that these had been done early when Kaito had been captured, and the fact he didn't look worse proved they had no interest in inflicting permanent damage on him, something they already suspected but hadn't been willing to test.

"These are all minor now. They're healing fast and that's the only important thing right now." He said with a smile, not sounding at all concerned. She arched her eyebrow, unimpressed, and Kaito sighed once again, exasperatedly this time, and continued on. "They were pretty rough on me the first weeks but I got lucky later on: I got transferred to this other guy's lab, an old man that looked way too happy to see me." He explained and started rubbing his arms, aimlessly, as he wanted to shiver over the memory alone. He'd been fearing the worst at the time, hardly conscious as he was and carried around like a piece of meat. It hadn't gone better later, when presented to this scientist, a man whose eyes showed nothing but pure madness: at least the the mercenaries had seen him as a living being, even if they hadn't treated him like one, but this guy… he'd felt like he wasn't human to his eyes. "He... really creeped me out. He took samples of me, studied them, researched around it and ended up filling many pages of 'data' concerning me. He wasn't able to find any clue regarding my identity… but that didn't seem to bother him. On the bright side, that was all there was to it." Kaito didn't want to give much details. However, there was one particular matter that concerned him, and that was all the small random prototype parts he'd seen him working on. If those served as any proper clue, then he really didn't like where this was going: if he was right, then-

"And Snake?" Akako inquired, wanting to hear more. Kaito closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"Snake still liked to pay me visits then... but it wasn't like in the first days. Salamander too... he is the one behind most of these but only because of Snake's instructions. I heard him telling Salamander to avoid my head so I wouldn't get any brain damage and he respected that, so we were right when we deduced he doesn't take action on his own." And because Salamander took care of that, Snake took pleasure on terrorizing him, toying with his mind at his weakest. He changed subject. "I'm still amazed how I wandered from there to where I am now. I really have no idea what's going through their boss's mind."

Akako waited for him to finish, listening closely, face void of emotion. Every detail was important if they wanted to keep confronting them. She lowered her head, thoughtful.

"We've been wondering that too." She bit a nail, nervously. Chikage, Jii, Enma(1) and her had given it much thought without reaching any decisive conclusion and it made her uneasy, her predictions already warning her about their next move. What were they supposed to do if they didn't understand what the organization was planning? "Whatever it is, you'll see for yourself later: they aren't exactly discreet this time." Kaito didn't like the sound of that but chose to stay silent: Akako's predictions were'n exactly easy to interpret so her being vague meant she wasn't sure herself of what she'd forecasted. "We have no record on any scientist working with them... but this does explain why we reached that dead end that one time at that abandoned facility(2). Perhaps Snake was in charge of recovering something he'd been working there, and that's why we couldn't find anything. There shouldn't be many doctor's able to catch the organization's attention, so he must excel in some field and should be easy to track." Her thoughts ended as soon as she focused on Kaito once again, him setting the main point of her visit. They were getting sidetracked. "We should talk about this in another moment, for now let's focus on how to get you out of this place. Have you noticed any weak points?"

"It's difficult to say..." He'd just moved in this new cell of his so perhaps there was, but to what extent? Besides, he didn't always stay inside so maybe he should focus on what to do after he left his cell instead. Handcuffs and security guards were mandatory but with the appropriate distraction and tools he could gain some distance, but only temporarily. He needed the help. Luckily he had Jii and Chikage at his side: "Does mom have a plan?"

"Seeing she's the only one of us that can cover a full complete disguise I believe she's interested on disguising as the General himself."

"The General?" After yesterday's conversation Kaito was more than sure that was a terrible idea. He was the one that would be the most alert. "No: anyone but him, Akako. He's much more perceptive than he looks, he'll suspect anything immediately. She can't get me out of here alone, take that idea out of her mind: instructions have been set for there always to be a pair watching over me, only Chaki and the inspector roam alone, and it could be quite risky to impersonate them given how often they show up… At the very least she has to keep up a proper schedule on them and take care of their phones."

"..." Even if he said that, the General seemed to be the best choice as of now, but then again it's not like it was her who moved around in disguise. She'd have to discuss this with Chikage, then. "Very well, if that's what you think." At the moment they were still collecting information so this was fine. If they acted too soon they could risk getting caught as well. "To tell you the truth, Chikage too seemed to have her doubts. If not she'd have never left your side."

"Wait- mom was here?!" She studied his reaction a few seconds before lowering her head, a small nod that confirmed just that. She appeared cocky.

"She's good, isn't she? For not even you to have noticed her. Proves you still have much to learn." Akako realized then Chikage had yet to establish proper contact with him, only daring as much as sneaking in the facility without getting caught. After all, it had to be impossible for Kaito to recognize her, a mastermind on disguise at first glance, if she didn't make any sign by her part. And for that to happen she could only think Chikage had been overcome by emotion and unable to make any proper move. Chikage must've used all her willpower just to keep the act then, using all her strength to avoid any futile attempt into irrationally rescuing her son without a proper plan. Still, Akako thought it was selfish of her to leave like that. It explained why Chikage'd averted the question the moment she had asked about him. Her expression hardened. ' _Tch, coward. The least you could've done is warn him of your presence. He's been worried too, you know?_ '

"... how is she?" Kaito hadn't had a chance to ask about them until now, having so much to talk that their conversation had yet to progressed on this path. "Jii too, I'm sure he must've been really difficult to put up with. He's always like that when I'm in trouble..." He smiled sadly, missing them more than ever. He felt awful for making them go through this. His capture had been his entire fault, a reckless move he'd done to keep Snake's attention away from Jii and Pandora the moment they'd stolen it... and that had become his downfall. He'd selfishly lied to Jii so he wouldn't go back after him and went to confront the organization on his own for as long as he could but in the end…

He suppressed a shiver. It had cost him, but he'd done the right choice. It was also lucky he was aware they had no intention of killing him or else… everything could have progressed differently.

"You know she's a woman of action: she's not going to keep still until you're back with us." Indeed, Chikage had been doing her own investigation and hadn't stopped until Akako's crystal ball warned them he'd be taken to the police. "And Jii… well, Jii is Jii. He's set up his mind to assist Chikage in any possible way and hasn't left her side. They've both been tracking you down since the moment you left. Right now they have their eyes set on Norman Lange. They haven't given me any details but I believe he's assisting quite a distinguished conference today. Many other big names are involved too, it would be a shame to not witness such an event." Kaito recognized the name from his interview: he'd discovered Norman to be INTERPOL's chosen member to lead his case, here in Japan. It seemed this discussion was set to revolve around him, meaning whatever they learned here could prove very useful for later use.

"Yeah…Sounds like them alright." Kaito smiled then, visibly more relaxed. This bit of information proved to have a calming effect on him, finally aware of their own situation. His expression hardened however as he further asked a question he'd yet to make, something he hadn't managed to do but had attempted to desperately just moments before he'd departed from Jii and had been captured. "Have you made any progress on Pandora?"

"... unfortunately as it is, we haven't." It was infuriating but true, everything they'd tried had absolutely no effect on it. It truly was a magical jewel. "Even my magic won't do anything to it, not a single scratch. And that's never happened to me before..."

"So it's practically unbreakable at this point, huh?" He was hoping to be wrong. "Where is it?"

"Enma has it. He's doing his research downstairs as we speak." After all, even if her servant wasn't able to do magic he still had wide knowledge on this field, having been raised as he was in her house. But this was really rare magic and even with her incredibly old books there weren't many clues behind. "He's not making much progress though… If you want my opinion, a spell is probably keeping that jewel from breaking, like if it was keeping it's 'immortality' alive. For us to deactivate it we'll need to find out what is making it functional in the first place. Until then, we are stuck."

"I guess that makes sense. A jewel capable of immortality shouldn't be easy to break." Why was it that everytime he got close to succeeding a new problem came up? It felt like going around in circles. The problem also was that the longer this took, the closer the Volley Comet was to arrive, meaning the more desperate the organization would become to achieve the Pandora they had. Who knew what they'd attempt from this point on. "And here I thought searching for Pandora was difficult, how are we supposed to search for something we don't know? Specially magical related. If with all the research we've done we couldn't find this, then…" He remembered something then. "Spider..." He'd met the illusionist just three times after the capture, having showed up just to tease him for letting himself be caught and be in the state they'd left him. Spider was not as involved as the mercenaries were with the organization but he still liked to make occasional visits and chat. He'd once asked him what he planned to do with Pandora, as if he knew something they didn't, like he knew beforehand that he wouldn't be able to break Pandora so easily. Did he know a way, then? He didn't think he was just messing with him... But even if he did know, Spider only showed himself when he wanted to be found, they wouldn't find a way to track him. But perhaps... Kaito addressed the mirror with reinforced strength. "Akako, is there any way we could access more books like those you have home?" If Spider had found something then they could too. "Maybe you could dispel Pandora's magic with a counterspell or something."

"Kaito, I..." Akako struggled to find the right words. Kaito didn't know much of her own circumstances, mainly because she never talked much about herself, but he knew there were others like her, witches and wizards, living on their own in an era that had long stopped believing in them. "I… don't exactly know how I could find any. The other wizards and witches are in hiding... just like myself, and there a very few of us now. Last time I met another family it was when my parents were still alive, many years ago... and even then the location of all our houses is maintained as top secret, danger much more present nowadays than ever before." Indeed, with so many little wizards and witches left it felt like it was only a matter of time until they all went extinct. Akako tried not to think about that, not having much clue herself of how others like her were living their lives. All curiosity she'd once had as a child had banished the moment she'd realized just our dangerous of a situation she was in, that being the day that both her parents had died. "My books were inherited, all of them hundreds of years old. But this magic is really ancient, a few millennial years old… I mean, if Pandora only reacts once every 10,000 years, realistically thinking, such information should no longer exist."

"..." Akako never mentioned her parents but Kaito knew the truth behind their deaths: Enma had told him once. The servant called him privately that one day so he'd understand her circumstances, the reason why she'd attacked him and why killing didn't seem like such a horrible crime in her standards. He'd told him of how witches and wizards currently hunted each other, a fight for power that turned into the survival of the fittest. The man had then asked him to give her a chance, being the only one who knew her real self and didn't plan to kill her. In a way, he had been the one that had sparked the light in their friendship, incentivizing him to have a fresh start with her. "I shouldn't have brought the subject, sorry."

"No, it's fine. It was good thinking." She assured, scratching yet another plan. Dead ends were not exactly surprising for neither of them at this point. A normal person would've given up long ago by now but they refused to quit just yet. "Once again we're getting out of track..." Akako said, muttering to herself. She needed to be careful with the time as well, for Kaito's sake. "Listen, I had a vision yesterday where you'll go to another building sometime in a few days. And all the big guys will be showing up too."

"So a trial, huh?" Kaito said, catching up fast. It made sense for the first one to happen soon. If anything he was amazed he'd been avoiding them for so long. So this meant Norman and the General would be present, as well as other major representatives… well, the good news were he'd already met some of them during these days so the event won't be as overwhelming as it could have been. He smirked. So that was the main reason his mother and Jii-chan were watching Norman, huh? Large amounts of people that weren't used to being with one another… yes, this seemed like something they could work with. So they did have some form of plan after all. "How exciting. I've always wanted to take part on one of mom's famous escapes."

"Well, if Chikage comes with good news, you'll definitely get your chance." As the one that had the most experience her word were of most importance. "You'll have to use these days to warm up, though."

She was right: the lack of exercise would show most prominent on a lack of stamina. Kaito looked up back at her.

"What else can I do?"

"For now? Rest."

"What?! You know full well I can't just sit down and do nothing. Not when you're all risking yourselves for my sake. There has to be something I can do: maybe-" Kaito closed his mouth, Akako stopping him from finishing. She saw this coming.

"Kaito, I'm really asking you: rest. We'll need you at your best if we want our plan to work. I'll fill you on the details when the time comes, but the preparations will take a while." So long he could access the mirror they could always contact later.

"..." Him being stuck didn't leave room to do much else but he would at least keep practising his voice and hand skills while he could. "Alright."

She nodded, a bit more calm, smiling sincerely. It was always a pleasant sensation to be trusted upon, more by this restless character.

"By the way, Kaito," He turned back, inquisitive. "your mom wanted me to tell you something."

"?" He blinked. A message from his mom? What could it be? Akako merely smiled, calmly resting her hand on her cheek. With Kaito always in character, it would be funny to see his reaction out of this:

"She says you should eat your fish."

oOoOo

"Wow, you can tell it's a Saturday. Look how different the building looks compared to yesterday! It's so empty and quiet!" Keiko commented while turning around, pointing this out to her friends.

"You think?" Aoko didn't think it was as empty as it should be, comparing it to other Saturday's she'd spent there.

"I'm with Aoko-kun here, the security still seems unusually high, even if there are less workers." Saguru observed, the increase on safety being directly proportional to the decrease of fellow officers there. One way or another Kid was Kid, it would be fatal on them if he managed to escape under their watch. As both of them had been in the building quite often it was easy to differentiate a normal Saturday from this one. "Ah, not there, we're going up." Hakuba indicated then by pressing a different number inside the lift, confusing Aoko.

"Up?" She asked a bit unsure. Wasn't Kid's cell located down? Or perhaps Kaito wasn't there right now. Saguru nodded as they moved.

"He's been relocated." He explained calmly, crossing his arms.

"An increase of security?" Keiko asked from his side as she leaned against the inside wall, a wild guess.

"It's more of an adjustment to a more living friendly environment, something to fit indefinite long stays." He answered, not having yet stepped into the room himself. He wondered if he should mention Suzuki Jirokichi's name. From what he'd seen on TV, the man was quite flashy: was that how the room would be?

"That's really thoughtful." Keiko praised then, proud of her country's justice system. The lift stopped and they got out, Hakuba being the lead. "And I'm guessing not many have been allowed entry? That makes us kind of privileged, I'm really lucky to have you as friends." Hakuba took this as something amusing.

"Ah? Well, I guess you're right, this is just one of the perks that comes with having a parent that works here. But you know? People usually don't have much interest visiting cells."

"Haha, I guess you're right." Keiko said, laughing it off and entered inside the room, briefly saluting the guards. Upon going inside the room the three of them suddenly kept quiet, too busy gaping around to talk in al almost comically way. In the end, however, it was Keiko who recovered first. "Wow, this place sure has money." Aoko and Hakuba kindly drew her down.

"No no, this wasn't done by the police." They said in unison, both of them narrowing their eyes, somewhat annoyed.

"As it turns out to be, this is Suzuki Jirokichi's doing." Hakuba said, his narrative voice filling the missing gaps of information they had. Only, Hakuba hadn't moved his mouth to talk, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed to any of them. Konno and Yamabuki, immune at it by now, were clearly ignoring this event in contrast of the two girls that were witnessing this for the first time. "As to how he managed to convince the higher ups, well, you'd be amazed of how convincing he can be." Kaito ended then, the detective's voice still in full use as he grinned confidently from the other side of the room, hands on a book that he just now closed, pushing it aside. He finished his greeting with his normal tone of voice: "Hello again."

"That is so cool!" Aoko said, impressed. He looked at her then, taking in her appearance in casual clothes until Keiko redirected his attention.

"Amazing Kaito-kun, the accent is perfect too!" Keiko felt way too excited over this and couldn't keep herself calm, like any fan would. "Could you do my voice too? I heard you can do so with having hardly met someone, with-"

"-only listening to a few short sentences?" Kaito played along, without much trouble. He'd spent some time practicing with his voice too, as well as his card tricks, these being things that needed continuous practise. "That is absolutely correct. However I do advice to listen to a bit more than just that. A professional will take notice of as many details as possible, especially when trying to imitate a complete stranger, just for credibility's sake." But Keiko wasn't paying much attention. In fact she looked quite horrified.

"Wha-? I hope I don't sound like that..." She turned around to face Aoko who didn't understand what her problem was, much to her horror. "Oh, no... really? Do I really sound like that? It's awful!"

"Sound is perceived differently from one's own vocal cords and from their surrounding environment." The real Hakuba replied this time, easily understanding her concern. "That is because when sound does not only travel by air but also by the mechanical properties of your head, the resulting voice becomes different."

"Indeed, it becomes deeper, following lower-frequency vibrations." Kaito explained, his own voice soothing to hear as he accompanied it with the right gestures. "Don't worry, Keiko, you have a very sweet voice, definitely nothing to be ashamed of."

"T-thank you." Keiko blushed, taking a new liking to her vocals. "Wait a minute- That makes it even more impressive! To change your voice according to what others perceive… it's brilliant! You must've had a lot of practice, I bet you started from really young."

"Yeah, I did." His grin only grew wider, his prankish side taking over as he remembered all the things he'd discovered he could get away with the moment he'd started getting the hang of it. "You'd be amazed at the amount of things one can achieve with just a voice. It was a lot of fun at first, it felt like Christmas every day~."

"Woah, sounds like you've always been a troublemaker." Keiko giggled, imagining all sort of things. "Say, what made you start? At magic I mean, how did it caught your attention?"

"I've always liked magic." Kaito shrugged his shoulders as the three of them listened curiously. He held a lot of fond memories from those years… the days he'd cherished the most, just him, his mother and father, not a single care in the world. "I've been at it ever since I can remember, there's no particular reason why I got started." Though sharing a roof with a professional had clearly influenced him, even without him realizing, trying his best to imitate his father's tricks from a very early age.

"Is that so?" Hakuba inquired, hand resting on his hip as he exchanged a glance with Keiko, who seemed to think the same as him:

"Yeah, I was sure it had something to do with the first Kid." She answered honestly, a bit taken back.

"Oh no," Kaito felt like laughing at the irony of it all, rearranging his posture to a more comfortable position. "far from the truth, I'm afraid. In fact, back to those years, I used to dislike Kid."

"Eh?! Seriously?!" Aoko jumped in then, clearly caught in the conversation. Kaito nodded to her once, amused, and studied the rest of surprised reactions he'd somehow triggered with that last sentence, even his escorts. They clearly wanted to hear more about this so he proceeded, feeling unusually calm as he did.

"Truth is, I never really bothered to even watch any of his heists. Not a single time." He frowned then as he remembered how his mother would say to him that he'd eventually 'change his mind', laughing the matter off as she then listened him praise his father while insisting how he was so much greater than Kid. Now he kind of regretted not paying any attention to any of those heists, it was like he'd missed a side of his father that he hadn't gotten the chance to know. "I thought he made magicians look bad. With so many talented geniuses out there, the ones the public decided to focus on was a criminal, good grievance." The surprised faces seemed all the more comical which made him laugh, wishing he could preserve the image for all eternity. He then focused on the girl next to him, offering her a private smirk. "Who knows: in another lifetime I might've joined that club of yours, Aoko."

"!" She avoided his gaze, blushing subtly at the idea. "As if I would've let you join that easily, idiot."

"Mm, so what are you saying now, that I'd have to pass a test to join? Specifically for me?" That sounded even better to his ears. "Well wouldn't that be intriguing... I'm not sure if you realize this, Aoko, but challenging me is not the wisest may to draw me away."

Aoko crossed her arms as she lifted her face towards him, her attitude in itself challenging as if she were accepting a bet of sorts, in this hypothetical alternative world of theirs.

"You know, Kaito, that pride of yours will be your downfall." His smile widened at the calling of his first name, a small gesture that seemed unnoticed as she kept talking. "You see, while it's true that on my own I _could_ have a chance of losing, you're forgetting that Hakuba here would already be a member, which means you'd have to go through his trial as well. So," She smirked confidently, then, as if daring him to say otherwise. "good luck with that."

"Huh, that's weird, I'm pretty sure I won our previous encounters~." Kaito incited then, playfully, addressing the detective who lifted his gaze in return.

"Well, to my understanding, running away without the target has always made me the winner." Hakuba said then, appointing to the matter objectively as he closed the gap between them, tantalizingly slow. "So I guess this merely depends on what we'd consider as winning. But, in this scenario, wouldn't you joining the team benefit us as well? We'd all come out as winners."

"Hakuba!" Aoko moaned then, disappointed at his lack of spirit. She had expected another kind of response, a more competitive one but the plan had clearly failed. "Would you really just let anyone in?"

Hakuba shrugged. The fact was, if Kid turned out to be as interesting in this other life they spoke of as he was here, then yes, Hakuba would definitely let him join. Kaito arched his eyebrow but otherwise said nothing, trying to figure out Hakuba's expression.

The door opened then to reveal more guests, Kaito's eyes shifting towards them as the entrance stood just opposite to him.

"Ah, welcome back." The others turned around just in time to witness the inspector stepping inside the room, Jirokichi following behind.

"Otousan!" Aoko greeted excitedly just as Keiko pointed out the figure next to him.

"Ah! It's THE Suzuki Jirokichi!" Jirokichi stopped then to acknowledge the new faces, having yet to meet them.

"That's me, indeed." He grinned just as he always did when he was acknowledged for who he was, splitting his attention to the three of them.

They wasted no time to introduce each other, their attitude oblivious to the internal turmoil Ginzo was facing as he faced the thief for the second time that day.

"We need to talk. Now." Kaito immediately saw that something wasn't quite right. It was the inspector's body language, it was way too stiff, a great contrast from the man he'd seen barely a few hours ago. And also, the edgy tone in his voice that he quite hadn't manage to hide... and overall his face: Ginzo's eyes held too many emotions at once.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked, having no idea what could've forced this sudden change. Aoko noticed them then, introductions finished.

"Otousan?" Aoko too felt him tense, in a way she wasn't used to. It made her uneasy, this simple gesture warning her that something was about to happen. Jirokichi, understanding the situation better than anyone, folded his arms and waited patiently for them to talk, giving them space.

"What do you know about the first Kid?" Keiko and Hakuba too focused on them the moment the question was asked, silently. The forward attitude also surprised the guards.

"Is everything alright, inspector?" Konno asked, but Ginzo pointed him to stay out of this.

Kid didn't answer at first, the inspector way too serious for his liking. Having noticed the advisor was similarly anxious though more collected, he narrowed his eyes. Had they stumbled onto a new clue or were suspecting something on their own?

"Why so suddenly?" Kaito eventually asked, suspicious. While it's true the inspector hadn't personally asked him, others had approached this question before in previous interrogations but the age gap had been enough to dissuade them from pressing on the matter. So why bring this now? What changed? "What even makes you think I know something you don't? I was quite young at the time."

"Because..." Ginzo started then, folding his arms impatiently as he waited for a real answer, "...you two seem to be more involved with each other than expected. The similarities of your techniques suggest this too: a teacher and apprentice relationship, I mean."

"Really?" Kaito grinned at that, cautious while doing so. To be told his style and abilities were as good as his father's… and by the inspector, nonetheless. It was the best compliment anyone could give him. He knew he still had a long way to go but still, he was reaching there. "I feel flattered." Unfortunately for Nakamori, due his special circumstances, revealing he had indeed met him and done much more than that, or simply knew anything about him implied straightening the circle of those searching for his identity... after all, with the age gap it wouldn't be hard to deduce they were related. Not to say Snake would have no problem endangering anyone close to him if he ever figured out his identity.

The answer of course didn't dissuade Nakamori from pursuing the subject.

"Did you meet him?" Kaito noticed the inspector asked the questions like he already knew the answers, like he'd deduced something on his own and wanted proof to it. He didn't take as long to answer this time.

"Who knows. Perhaps I have, and perhaps I haven't. With the amount of possibilities this world has to offer, it wouldn't be surprising if I had. But shouldn't you be the one figuring this out, inspector? You tell me." Nakamori visibly scowled, the last sentence clearly meant to press his buttons. Kaito wouldn't usually trigger the inspector like this, but he needed to mess with him just enough for him to be more forward about his intentions. What had happened that he didn't know yet? Was this the topic Akako had avoided talking earlier on, the one she'd said he'd 'figure out soon'? If Nakamori wanted him to talk, he'd first have to explain himself. "What brought this up?"

Jirokichi sighed, having imagined Kid wouldn't talk now if he hadn't before. They weren't going anywhere like this and they needed to solve this fast. Perhaps if they gave him a good enough reason to react, something he couldn't deny then he'd be more talkative.

"Show him." He urged Nakamori, losing patience himself. The inspector glared at him but reached for his pocket, directing a glance at Saguru at the very same time. If Hakuba hadn't been curious enough about this, the sight of the heist note was enough to do the trick.

"That's-!" He didn't need to finish the sentence though.

"A Kid heist note?!"

Nakamori had lifted the heist note enough for everyone to see before lending it to Hakuba, the detective's skills vital in their quest for answers. Kaito felt his mouth dry.

"A _Kid_ …?" Confusion was clear on his voice, the assumption of there being a new heist without him ridiculous in his mind. He extended his hand, serious. "Hakuba. Let me see."

Hakuba glanced towards him and then back to the note. The first thing that came to his mind was that this was a diversion: why else would anyone make such a sudden move? It could only mean they wanted to scatter their attention. His eyes went to the english writing:

'A King is to be followed.

The numbers hide the answers.

Undesirables will be called home.

Kaitou Kidb'

With the short message memorized, Saguru had no problem lending it to him. Kaito reached for it and started reading, frowning deeper and deeper as seconds went by. Nakamori hardly gave him a minute to think things through, however.

"You see, Kid? _This_ is what brought this subject up."

"?!" Kaito shifted his attention back to the inspector, drawing the clues together. He was out of words. "Do you really think this has something to do with the first Kid-?"

"There's too much in common between the both of you for there to be nothing."

"That…!" Kaito gritted his teeth, forcing himself to calm down. "He has nothing to do with this, keibu."

"Oh? And how would you know? Are you saying you've met him after all?"

Kaito kept his mouth shut, a firm line forming under the frustration he felt at the course this conversation was taking. This was clearly done by the kidnappers but with the inspector being so stubborn-

"He's your assistant, isn't he?" He then asked out of the blue.

"What-?" Such deduction was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "My assistant has nothing to do with this!"

"You're lying." He stated, looking around as if it were written in plain sight. "It's obvious, isn't it? Your assistant has found out you're here and is planning something to lower our guard so he can come for you. What better person could there be to assist a new Kid other than himself? The 'b' proves this as well, a 'second' Kid that is ready to go into action now that you're incapable of getting out of this mess on your own."

"You're wrong." There was no hesitation in Kaito's words. "My assistant is not the original Kid, and that right there is not a 'b'." However the inspector ignored him, explaining things as he knew them to be:

"An assistant capable of sneaking into heavily secured buildings without any trouble,"

"Keibu..." Kaito started once again, tension filling in.

"... an assistant capable of obtaining all kinds of information with the ease only an experienced man could pull off," Kaito tried again, wanting his voice to reach him.

"Keibu." But the inspector paid the thief no mind. He was too focused on his thoughts to do so.

"... an assistant capable of supporting a magician even when said magician has to continuously improvise his strategies to avoid getting caught,"

"KEIBU!" Kaito shouted, having no other option in order to call the inspector's attention. This... Kaito didn't like the way this was going. His heart started to ache. "It isn't him keibu." He repeated yet once again, in vain for the inspector only paused for a moment before insisting one more time, his point going across.

"... AND, an assistant who is willing to assist a new Kid, knowing full well the other one won't appear." The inspector silenced then, having had enough. He'd waited too long to get some sort of trail that could lead him to the Phantom Thief of his younger years that he simply didn't want to hear anything that could deny this possibility from happening.

"Kid is nonviolent!" Kaito shouted then, and desperately tried to make the inspector listen to him as he grabbed de metal bars that separates him from them, his body pressing in as he tried to reduce their distance. He showed him the heist note one more time, as proof. "Open your eyes, keibu! 'Being called home' is an euphemism of death! Does that sound like something the Kid you knew would say?!"

Ginzo wasn't looking happy. Not happy at all.

"I knew it, you know something!" Kaito realized too late this wasn't just about the heist note anymore and let go, eyes wide. Ginzo… was tired of waiting. He wasn't going to listen. He'd waited and waited for many years, having no clue what was happening all that time, powerless to do nothing else. And now that he had finally managed to find a connection, he wanted to hear the truth. His old rival had to be somewhere, he had to! A legend didn't simply disappear into the shadows just like that! "Why won't you admit it?! That you clearly know the previous Kid!"

Aoko and Keiko gasped, the scene that was playing in front of them making it all seem too surreal. The shocking events seemed to meet no end as Ginzo kept digging in, pressing Kaito into answering by grabbing him by his shoulders, his patience far beyond its limit.

"K-keibu-" Kaito stuttered, slightly out of breath, unable to avoid his gaze. It broke his heart to see the inspector talking so much about Toichi as if he were still alive.

The inspector narrowed his eyes as he studied the teen's facial expression and kept silent. Why wouldn't he tell him?! What was the big deal in keeping this a secret?!

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Aoko pleaded, Ginzo's hands freezing when he realized he was gripping with too much force, immediately softening his touch.

The inspector stared at the other occupants in the room, looking somewhat confused, as if he'd forgotten about them. The other's presence though helped him realize he needed some fresh air to cool down, he himself realizing he was acting irrationally to his shame:

"I'll be leaving the note to you, warn me when you figure something out." he said then, sure Saguru and Jirokichi would manage on their own. Kaito reached forward once again, grabbing a metal bar that separated him from the rest. Ginzo held a murderous aura around him as he went out, worrying Aoko deeply.

"... I'll go after him." Aoko said then, decision taken as she looked at the rest. She offered Kaito a small smile. "See you later, Kaito."

"I'm going too." Keiko joined in, holding gently onto Aoko who smiled back at her. "Have fun solving the note." She winked to the others as they walked away, all of them being people that loved challenges. Coincidently, superintendent Chaki chose to arrive then, having just heard of the heist:

"Any progress?" He asked, Yamabuki and Konno immediately supplying some answers. While they talked, Jirokichi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"So it was the kidnappers after all." Jirokichi said then, breaking the silence in between them, going back to the main subject that had brought them there. The room was filled with a disturbingly tense atmosphere, the heist note looking more suspicious now than ever. Just who exactly had been behind this note and why? This smelt of a trap. "So if it's not a 'b' what is it?"

"..." Kid kept his mouth shut, almost biting his tongue. He didn't like where this was going. How were the police supposed to act when they knew nothing of whom they were facing? Even he couldn't predict their moves because he saw nothing to gain from something like this. But this message… If he had to bet it on anything he'd seen on his time captive then-

"It's a '10', right?" Hakuba said, breaking through his chain of thoughts. Kaito's expression hardened, a sign he took as an invitation to continue now that he knew he'd hit the mark. "The note suggests that there are numbers we must follow, thus this being a number a logical assumption. In binary code the number '10' or rather '00010' would translate to the number '2', which makes Nakamori-keibu's assumption of this being from a 'second Kid' still quite accurate. It looks like someone is indeed planning on portraying a new kind of Kid. A dangerous one at that."

"Binary code… you mean computer language?" Chaki asked then, Yamabuki and Konno having finished talking and on each of his side, listening. Everyone seemed kind of at a loss and yet more certain that they were facing an entire new character. So far, the only thing they could tell about this person's profile was that he fancied computers and was knowledgeable on the written data inside them.

"If the numbers hide the answers, the questions would be..." Yamabuki supplied, this being the only questions that would come to mind while receiving a heist note: "the time, place and intended target."

"So we need to find 3 numbers?" Konno asked, having no clue if he was getting this right.

"Not necessarily," Saguru said for he didn't think that was necessarily true. The plural meant they would need to find more than one number in order to solve this, but two could be enough. Another thought came to his mind and asked Jirokichi about it. "Did my father say anything?" Usually his father was a step ahead of him when it came to this things. Then again, the older generations weren't as used to dealing with computers as the young ones are now: if he missed the '10' he might have missed the entire note.

"Yes, he did, but it was regarding another matter." Jirokichi answered as he remembered the discussion they had had just two hours ago. "What he told us, well… let's just say that the reason why the note isn't on the news right now is because the General had predicted something like this could happen and placed some men on Tokyo's main television chains." And just like with he and the inspector, they too seemed confused about this. "It appears they wanted to make this a national transmition: it's one of the reasons the inspector suspected this had something to do with the original Kid. Usually one would send the note directly to the police, but instead it was sent there. The General suggested that if both Kids were connected, perhaps this was the first Kid trying to provoke the kidnappers into meeting him on a scheduled place... or the other way around. After all, we know nothing of them perhaps they know something we don't."

Saguru gave this some thought.

"I see, an open provocation that would incite both sides out of hiding..." If the kidnappers were after the first Kid this would be indeed the perfect opportunity to lure him out and, on a similar matter, if the first Kid were the one responsible he could very well plan on dealing with them in revenge for what they'd done to his successor. The reasoning made total sense, or rather would make sense if it weren't for the fact Kid had just denied it. The first Kid had nothing to do with this note, he'd said. In this case, this has to be a plan from the kidnappers to distract the police… He noticed Kid seemed even more tense now, not even replying to them as they talked, and deduced he was unwillingly reenacting some moments he'd shared with his kidnappers, an effect of having mentioned them. "... if the note was meant to appear in the news and it hasn't yet, the culprits should surely know by now. Another note will be sent in no time to some smaller chains."

"Yes, the General said the same." Jirokichi mused then, he too seeing similarities between them. Saguru had a brilliant future ahead of him no doubt, perhaps he would even succeed his father one day. Chaki also saw no way to keep this from any audience:

"I agree keeping this from the public would be the best case scenario, but with social media being so accessible-"

"It doesn't matter. Their message has already reached who they wanted." Kaito interrupted then, voice sinisterly low as he presented the note back to the detective. "Even if they do share the note with an audience, this heist note was meant for the police all along. They want to play with you. Test you. And you can't ignore them because it's your job." His expression became more intense, filled with both hate and disgust at the mere thought of them. "Them making this public is just an extra, a free invitation so anyone can join this mess, to make things more interesting."

"Kid..." The detective shifted. The way he talked… For how long had he known of these people? Lifting his gaze, the corners of Kid's mouth started to hint a humourless laugh.

"Focus on the note, _tantei-san_. This time lives are in stake."

"..." Hakuba didn't need to be told twice. He started reading the letter once again, the number 'two' in mind: 'A King is to be followed'. 'A King'… "The second… what? The note was in english so this could be a lead factor. Then was it a word? Letter?" A 'K'… K? Hakuba had no idea how to link 'King' to a specific location but the single letter 'K' however… He turned to Jirokichi, wanting his opinion on this. "Right now the world's fastest computer, the K supercomputer is currently installed at the RIKEN Advanced Institute for Computational Science campus in Osaka (3). Do you think it could be there?"

"K?" The older man rubbed his chin in thought. "The note uses computer language so it would make sense, but..."

"Yeah." Hakuba agreed, following his trail of thought, "There's no target." He started flipping the card around in his hands, finding interest in this particular fact. Usually the target's name was in sight or it was the first thing to be deciphered, but this whole note kept them in the dark. Supercomputers were huge, they filled an entire room and required an unreasonable amount of power to work: they couldn't be stolen. His attention shifted towards his left. Perhaps Kid knew something they did not? "Or is there?"

Kaito avoided his look, having mixed feelings about all of this.

"I don't think they're interested in any object there. I know one of them fancies advanced technology, but as far as the rest of them goes… well, they're more fond of guns than anything else. That and..." Pandora. Their main objective had always been Pandora, which Akako and Enma had right now. His earlier concern came back stronger, the parts he'd seen back in the laboratory haunting him. But there was no way he could mention anything like that and appear sane at the same time. "My kidnappers... they aren't exactly conventional people. They are not the normal thugs that are interested in money and turn away once they do a job. They are not organized or discreet most of the time. The thing is, they have a benefactor that provides them with all the wealth they could ever dream of while being tempted with the promise of something bigger; in exchange, all they have to do is follow orders." Immortality, a powerful incentive, a goal humankind had had for many thousands of years that nowadays no one supposedly believed in. There was nothing mythological related in a modern centre such as the institute. "If there's something they steal, it's usually human lives." He deduced then, hoping to be wrong. To blatantly announce a death sentence publicly like that… they disgusted him. "I presume the one that wrote this is after someone, probably this 'King' character. It would be wise to ask the institute then, and warn them. They should know the meaning of this better than anyone."

"Those people are sick." Yamabuki huffed, Konno looking similarly disturbed. He thought to focus on the next main subject:

"What about the time?" Chaki was the one to respond.

"Heists take place at night. If the number '2' links everything as it seems until now, then the heist should happen at 2 a.m., tonight." Having said that Chaki frowned, something not making quite sense. "There shouldn't be anyone working at that hour, specially a weekend."

Hakuba disapproved at that last part.

"No, it wouldn't be so weird for people to be working there on weekends considering how rare, expensive and demanded supercomputers are: it would actually be a waste of money not to use them every day. Also, as any high tech sponsored by the city council, the place is probably guarded all 24 hours."

"So the note involves someone that works at today's patrol then?" Yamabuki asked.

"It seems that way, at least." Saguru said. The other number however would have to wait. Chances were they'd discover it's meaning the moment they reached there. "Osaka…" Hakuba visibly worried. It was far. "That takes at least 6 hours by car and 4 by train. If we're going we need to move now."

"We can use my helicopters, it'll be faster." Jirokichi offered, having enough seats for Nakamori's entire department and more. The police was sure to have as well but so many at such a short notice may take some time and time was something they didn't have. "I'll tell Nakamori right away."

"I'll contact the General right away too: if it's Osaka then I'm sure he'll want to inform Heizo." Chaki didn't know much about Osaka's Police Force but he did know of Hattori Heizo, Ranked 2 in the Prefectural Police Organization. "Then I too should-"

"W-wait!" Konno intercepted then, exalted. "If you and the inspector leave then who's going to stay?" Chaki knew he had a point and agreed he couldn't leave this place.

"I'll stay. I'll make sure the defences stay as high as ever so don't worry. You stay too to keep a proper eye around here. " Yamabuki shook his head. Even if this was the case it was their duty to follow their inspector. And it seemed Konno agreed with him.

"We wish to go too." Yamabuki said then, insistent. Of course they wanted to stay too and keep guarding Kid, but if things were really so dangerous Ginzo would need them by his side.

"Is that so..." Chaki muttered, passing a hand through his moustache as he thought about that. The General would probably disagree, now being the worst time to make a change in their defences, specially when this could all be a diversion. However, it was also true the inspector would need all the help he could have, and they worked for him: "I'll see if I can find others to take your place but for now stay here."

"Yes! Thank you!" While it wasn't a guarantee, these words put them at ease. Chaki nodded and, together with Jirokichi they said their goodbyes and walked away, Saguru too moving behind.

"Hakuba, wait." Kaito called him then, causing him to turn around to properly face him. "Are you really going?"

"Those bastards are directly asking us to meet with them, how could I not?" It was wonderful news, really: a chance to put them down. As dangerous as it could be, he wanted to be there, to make sure they were properly dealt with. And even if it was a trap… Hakuba smirked, pushing the bad thoughts aside. "Don't worry, I'll make sure to send them your regards."

Kaito didn't want him to go. He knew Saguru had made up his mind though so there wasn't anything he could do about it. Even when this seemed like a trap, a clue was still sure to be found and it was his job as a detective to go there and find it.

Kaito hated feeling so useless more than anything else.

"..." He felt like he needed to say many things now that he had the chance, warn him, help him out in any possible way. "Make sure to keep an eye on the surroundings. All time." Whatever were to happen in the heist, it was likely that someone would keep watch from a safe distance, just like they did most times he did a heist.

"... Yeah," It was a terrifying idea, to expect danger in every corner, but Hakuba's smirk only widened, feeling oddly happy. "I'll be careful."

He took off then, wasting no time to go with the others, and as he did Kaito just worried further.

There had to be a way he could help them out. He couldn't leave them go just like like that. No, what they needed an ace, something or someone to support them. If there was one way he could settle this… yeah, there was always that possibility.

With his limited conditions, there was no other choice.

He took a deep breath as he collected himself just before he addressed Yamabuki and Konno, the guards who like himself having to stay there with him for now. He wasn't sure if they would agree to it but considering the rights he had and the fact there was still much to learn about him, he could may as well try:

"Am I allowed to have a call?"

oOoOo

** " _Kid is nonviolent!_ " ** ** " _Open your eyes, keibu! 'Being called home' is an euphemism of death! Does that sound like something the Kid you knew would say?!" *_ *

** " _I knew it, you know something!" *_ * ** " _Why won't you admit it?! That you clearly know the previous Kid!" *_ *

(...)

** " _I'll be leaving the note to you, warn me when you figure something out._ " **

Sitting on a hidden corner, computer at hand, Chikage Kuroba listened carefully to the remains of her son's voice just before the inspector left the room, earpiece in place. Setting a recording device inside the TMPD wasn't something she'd be able to do easily, but then again Ginzo Nakamori was the kind of man that kept his attention so fixated onto his surroundings sometimes he forgot something as simple as checking himself. And she was glad she'd done it for hearing him reassured her that he was safe and healthy, even locked as he was. It was a relief, really, to know Kaito was still Kaito, even now, his concern clear through the discussion. Nakamori though… it really saddened her. He should've found out many years ago.

" _Madam, I believe it's time to leave._ " Jii's voice sounded firm and clear from the second hidden earphone she was wearing.

The sound changed to a set of footsteps, most likely Jii's as he kept acting as the innocent bystander and she looked back at the screen that had finished loading. Hacking was not her fort, in fact it was Jii's, but even she would find it easy to access the right files when provided with the right passwords. She sighed as she cut through the second connection, not needing to hear anything else now that Nakamori had left.

"Madam? Are you okay? Do you perhaps need more time?" Jii was anxious: it was usually him who did the hacking and safe-distance spying. Even if the lady had many years experience, even if he'd double checked everything she could possibly need, he feared it would not be good enough. To allow another member of the Kuroba family to enter yet another high security facility on their own...

"No, I'm finished here. We both are." Chikage reassured him, sooth voice successfully calming him down for the time being. She then got rid of the last pieces of evidence from her ever being there before she draw away, picking her things. "Let's head home, Jii."

"Yes, I'll get the car ready." Two seconds later and the earpieces were out of sight, hands gripping them as she kept them close to her chest.

"I'll take you out of there, Kaito. I promise." She whispered, the words acting as a chant to keep her focus.

She then checked her disguise one last time, a habit she'd acquired from her perfectionist husband, and headed out.

The shadows muffled her away from sight.

Just like they always did.

oOoOo

With everyone in place, a tracking team in position, Kid was signalled to dial the number after finally being handed the right phone with utter care. Kaito didn't bother with the dramatics and snitched it away, pressing the buttons of a particular mobile number he'd found himself learning yet had never used. While he waited his eyes went to his brand new TV, a news channel just starting to broadcast Kid's new heist through what only they knew to be a duplicate note, a female reporter taking the lead.

The rest held their breaths, patiently waiting the appraised answer as it rang loud and clear for them all to hear. The machine too was waiting, expectant of the moment the owner would answer the call so the location would be tracked.

They were prepared for anything... or so they thought.

It took no time for the machine to reveal a location nearby as barely two seconds passed since the moment some unidentified user answered. Only he wasn't so unidentified. The last thing they expected was to hear an innocent reply from a young boy, the same one that often meddled on some of his heists.

"Hello?"

 **CHAPTER END**

(1) Enma is the name I decided to give to Akako's servant. I chose Enma because it means 'devil' (or 'demon', 'hell', 'death'... themes that go well with the concept of Akako's dark magic).

(2) She's mentioning some random encounter that happened on this universe at some point. Remember Kid here has been more active, meaning more chances to encounter them & the other way round, it's nothing canon.

(3) Both, the K supercomputer and the RIKEN Advanced Institute for Computational Science campus exist in real life but they aren't exactly in Osaka, perhaps close. I changed the location to suit this fic just like how I'll end up making up next chapter's events that are involved in this place. I actually visited once Barcelona's supercomputer, Marenostrum. I'll imagine something similar with the K supercomputer.

(!) Sorry! I really don't think my puzzles are any good, so for those of you enthusiasts on solving heist notes I suggest keeping off of this one, just so you won't get frustrated with the meaning of the second hidden number because it's something completely made up.

Hello!

So, this chapter was difficult to write because again, I wanted to explain many things at once. It was really difficult to find the right words to express myself so if there is anything you didn't quite understand feel free to PM me and I'll do my best to explain (unless it's stuff I plan on explaining on future chapters that is!).

Okay, so things I wanted to show here: Akako's first appearance! Akako's backstory has never been explained: why is she living alone? How does her magic work? What happened to others like her? Hell, is her servant even human? (I mean, those pointy ears could mean anything) So I wanted to play along and answer these all: her family is dead and she lives with Enma who is human (with pointy ears?) and the closest thing she has to a family now (she actually cares about him here unlike what we see in the manga/anime precisely because of this). Her powers are based on fire and seduction but maintain what we've seen until now (she can use mirrors and predict the future to a certain point, perhaps something more but I'll try and stick with what's canon) and had tried to kill Kaito because others have tried to kill her in the past (she's somewhat used to fighting for survival and saw Kaito as a threat). What else? Spider works for the organization (even if he's not canon, I want him here because it's another face we can recognize) and is somewhat knowledgeable of magic-related subjects (he hasn't met Akako because Kid's heist went smoothly that time, things being different in this AU, but one thing that caught my eye when he saw Akako in that episode was that he didn't seem surprised to see her flying with real magic. Because of that he should know of the existence of real magic at least and I reflected that here, suggesting he could know more even if there's nothing certain, something I think goes according to his character). About Ginzo: the General called him because he suspects Kid could have someone ready to help him, like Jii or Chikage (which is kind of true, sharp skills this man has!), and considered the first Kid a real possibility. So who better than Ginzo to ask him if the letter belongs to him or not? But Ginzo suspected the first Kid to be Kaito's assistant, plus he really wants to meet him, so here he simply exploded. While something unprofessional, I think we all have those days where we simply have had enough and don't want to listen so this was just it. And as I said, if Kaito says he's been dead all these years it kind of implies just how close they are. I don't think Kaito sees a problem with informing just Nakamori really but he'd rather do it in private, knowing he won't try to use this information with ill intent and inform his superiors about this. Let's remember Snake killed Toichi because he discovered who he was, Kaito doesn't want a repeat. Lastly, I really tried to imagine Chikage talking to Kaito through either a disguise or Akako's mirror, given they know each other pretty well here, but it was a total failure.

So yeah, next chapter there's a heist. You may find this boring since Kaito is of course not involved -_- but I'll use this as a chance to write more on other characters so they're not too left behind: like that Heiji can get involved without making it too obvious (it's kind of weird I'm doing this since I discarded making an Osaka heist months ago, something some of you kindly suggested me to do, but I ended up changing my mind after all). And it seems Kaito is going to drag Conan into it as well xD

See you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I am back! Thank you so much for being so patient!

So, I believe an author knows he/she's late updating when they feel the need of adding a recap. Unfortunately, this is the case now *goes and cries in the corner*. Also, a small reminder: I suck at riddles.

 **Recap:**

After being introduced into his new cell, that is a magnificent suite courtesy of old man Jirokichi, Kaito finally gets some time for himself and is able to communicate with Akako. He founds out many things then: first of all, everyone's safe and planning a rescue, a trial approaching. Second of all, Pandora's magic keeps it unbreakable, creating a new obstacle for them to solve, Spider seemingly knowing all along. Third and last, the organization is about to strike. At the same time, Ginzo and Jirokichi meet the General, who presents them a heist card, surprising them both. The General considers the possibility of it having to do with the first Kid, aside the organization being involved, and Ginzo desperately decides to take that chance. Meanwhile, Keiko, Saguru and Aoko meet Kaito once again, on his suite. Kaito is more relaxed now, that of knowing of his family and friends, and opens up about small irrelevant pieces of his past. Ginzo and Jirokichi decide to confront the teen then, having no time to waste if there's going to be a heist soon in order to prepare properly, wanting to at least verify whom they will be facing. Kaito immediately rejects the possibility of this having to do something with Toichi, but that only makes Ginzo snap, accusing him of knowing the first Kid personally and keeping quiet about it. Aoko drives some sense into him and the inspector realizes he's not acting rational, leaving with Keiko and Aoko following suit, letting the rest to solve the note. Narrowing down the location and time to the K supercomputer facility in an Osakan campus at 2 a.m., Jirokichi and Saguru leave, leaving Kaito alone with his guards. Chaki and the General will stay in Tokyo, in case this is a trap to divert their attention. Fearful on what the organization has planned and deciding to take action, Kid decides to bet it all on a call, the police allowing him to do so while hoping for a clue. Instead, the voice of a young boy they all seem to recognize answers.

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Yo! Long time no see!" The distinctive Kansai dialect was unexpected.

Conan opened his mouth and closed it shut again, without uttering any word, mixed feelings approaching him. In the end, he passed a hand through his hair, the hidden number display being enough for him to check his surroundings and head into an empty room, the one that served as both, the agency's greeting room and Kogoro's office just downstairs.

"I know it's you, Kid. Stop playing around." He stated in a bored tone of voice, now moving to Kogoro's desk to stay out of sight in case he or Ran were to suddenly enter. He leaned against the table, hidden from view.

"!" Kaito blinked, not expecting to be found out so freakishly fast, the indirect approach being for Conan's sake. He noticed the police holding their breath, impressed, aware the Kid-Killer nickname wasn't just for show and closed his eyes in thought, considering his next move. Had he run out of luck and called at the same time the osakan had paid him a visit? "How did you figure it out?"

"I live on a detective agency, solving cases is an everyday fare, you can't really expect to catch me off guard." Kaito frowned at the lazy answer.

"No no no, that does not answer the question: you managed to figure out who I was with only five words, five! You need to answer me with something better than that." Conan rubbed his head. Kid was a perfectionist, which meant he'd unintentionally hurt the thief's pride. He took a deep breath: 'Fine!'

"There aren't many people who know this phone number," Conan answered, not bothering to go into any details while slipping out 'Conan's' phone, changing it into silent mode for precaution. "and none of them have any need to call from a hidden number, so that only leaves you." It wasn't that hard to deduce, really, given the limited options at hand: Shinichi's phone was reserved for Ran after all, and Heiji called him using Conan's phone. On top of that, Kid calling him had become a real possibility the moment he'd lent him his phone back at the time they were onboard the Bell Tree Express. "Also, you called expecting me to answer, but in reality this isn't my phone. I understand why you miscalculated this given the circumstances of that time, but if you're going to contact me I'd appreciate if you did so from my actual phone. Not that I haven't got enough to put up with to also handle you."

Kaito pouted at that last part. What did he mean by that? He was lovely to talk to!

But thanks to Conan's explanation, Kid now understood that the detective owned two phones, a main one for his younger self and a hidden one that he presumed belonged to Shinichi's persona. In other words, he'd messed this up just by calling.

'So that's how it is…'

He closed his eyes as he took in the situation. Yep, Conan was going to kill him.

"Impressive as always, tantei-kun! Always on the lookout, as it should be: Mouri-san is certainly a good teacher." Kid's praisal was necessary: it would be more believable for the police if they believed Conan had picked a few tricks from the older 'more experienced' man.

"Do you want me to hit you?" Conan frowned. What was that about? Kid's random comment was ignored, a dry laugh escaping his lips instead, only seeing two options out of this. "So, how does this work? Should I tell you my actual number or would you rather stalk me and figure out anyways?" The question made Kaito sigh.

"If I wanted to do that I'd done so already, don't you think? I actually do respect privacy, even if it doesn't look like it." Conan held his lips together, staring into the phone. 'Seriously?'

"For some reason I don't believe you." Kaito laughed at his sincere response, just now realizing how much he'd messed those remarks of his.

"What did I ever do for you to have such an impression of me?" He asked, already imagining Conan being with an 'Oh, geez, where do I start?' expression. He focused however on the main point at hand. "As tempting as your invitation sounds, I'm going to have to turn you down. Unfortunately, I won't be able to make another call. Not anytime soon, at least."

The phrasing drew Conan's attention, the tone of voice he'd used influencing him more to do so. 'Won't be able?'

"Oh? And why is that?" Kid was a really active thief, and yet he'd taken a long time to show up. Just because of that, Conan already suspected Kid to be in some kind of mess. Either that or he'd already found that jewel he'd been searching for. "It's really unusual for you to be this long without committing a theft, what happened?"

"Let's just say my hands were kind of tied at the moment." Kaito's eyes wandered to the men located on the other side of the room. While doing so, he took joy in the police's clueless expressions, still having no idea why he'd decided to call Conan. "Still kind of are, actually. I won't be myself for a while." Conan blinked, processing those words.

"Does that mean you've accomplished that goal of yours?"

"..." Kaito hold on his breath on time, caught off guard, before eventually returning to the usual smirk. He could use this to his advantage. As Kid, he'd never hidden the fact that he was looking for a jewel. If anything, it was the guards fault to take so long to figure it out. The fact Conan had mentioned it gave the impression he knew more than them, however, and while he hadn't been expecting any slip, this was at the same time very convenient for him. Like this, he made it seem like he was being discreet for himself, other than the other way round. "Careful, tantei-kun. The walls are thinner than they look."

"!" The impact was immediate. Conan felt his heart throb with force as he thought about the implications of those singular words, making him feel like if he were standing on a landmine. Was he implying someone was listening? In that case, why did he phone him? The answer was obvious, Kid wanted something from him. Or perhaps he couldn't afford to call anyone else. Whatever the reason, if there really was an ulterior motive to Kid's call, then they should go straight to the point. He decided to play dumb, the advantage of being a 'kid' kicking in. "Ah? What does that mean? Better yet, why did you call?"

'Very good, tantei-kun.' Kid smirked: with Conan's own act in the field, they were both ready to play.

"It's regarding the latest heist note. Have you seen the news?"

On the background, a repeat of the recent news was showing on one of the main local broadcasting channels, this time with additional commentary given the immediate rise of views they were getting:

'-which is why the police announce this is the work of an impostor and ask for everyone to stay calm. Even so, fans everywhere are convinced the real Kid will most likely show up, which has gotten many enthusiasts to try and figure out it's meaning, with many polls and comments getting published at every passing second. The site with most-'

Conan nodded from the other side, Sonoko having just diffused the news. In fact she was talking about it with Ran right now over the phone, which is one of the reasons why Conan decided to reply with his younger voice instead of giving away in theatrics when he'd answered Shinichi's phone.

"Yeah." He did. The fake note had been a major disappointment and something he'd already dismissed. "I can tell you weren't the one that sent it, though: the 'b' is hard to miss, and the overall note has a different vibe from your usual one, such as the hidden euphemism. The police also seem to be aware of it and launched a notice to alert fans to stay out of trouble, as I'm sure you know. It's a good thing, it means you don't need to defend your name this time."

'A good thing, is it?'

Kaito wondered about Conan's words. It seemed he too had misread the signature, the writing clearly meant to be misleading. Unfortunately, there was no time to waste.

"Wrong~! It's a '2', not a 'b'. The impostor made use of binary code while playing with the numbers in a similar way to the 1412/Kid writing, most probably in purpose." Conan's face turned red at the revelation.

"Don't tell me!" The complaint came out like a childish fit, which suited the occasion just fine. Conan hadn't solved the note yet, he wanted to be the one to figure it out!

Kid played the innocent card, his voice mismatching his smile.

"Oh, sorry about that, I forgot how much enthusiasm you put into these things." Conan practically hissed at being made fun of.

"Liar!" It wasn't only for the excitement, he'd practically built his entire life to solve things in an almost religious way. There were steps to this, it was the correct way of doing things. Then again, perhaps Kid's reason for telling him was precisely because they were being heard, making it seem as if this wasn't the first time he'd aided him.

Kid then became serious once more, going back to the main issue.

"In any case, this means someone is purposely attracting the police's attention to gather them at one place. Someone who, unlike me, has very ambiguous intentions and means to reach their goal. More specifically, a large group of such individuals."

Conan took a deep breath in.

"You know who sent it." It wasn't a question.

"I do." Kaito confirmed, and narrowed his eyes as he alerted the other one. "And they're dangerous."

"..." Conan thought about it. This was the first time Kid had decided to share such a knowledge with him, and it made him uneasy: it wasn't like Kid to be so wary. He wanted to hear more. "Any idea what could happen?"

"No." And Kid frowned at that. He really didn't. "What I know of these guys… isn't of any help when it comes to this. I have an idea who's the one responsible but that doesn't mean I know what he has planned." In fact, why was he working with the organization? A man of science shouldn't believe in myths. "If you remember, back at the very end of the Bell Tree Express, things took an unexpected turn. Just like then, something is bound to happen, only, I won't be there to keep an eye. That's why I want things to work differently this time."

"Oh?" So he was still upset of being left in the dark, that time. It had been all planned in a rush, though.

It wasn't enough, there were way too many things Conan didn't understand about this situation. They needed to talk somewhere private, but that seemed to be out of the question, currently at least. He had to maintain his act like a normal kid too, while he was at it:

"Why are you telling me this, then? Shouldn't you alert the police instead?"

"Oh, believe me," Kid exchanged a playful glance with the others, having fun. "they already know. And besides…" He then changed his tone, curious to hear his answer. "Why shouldn't I tell you? Is it that weird for me to warn you?"

Conan blinked, confused.

"Wait, so your reason for calling me is for me not to show up?" Kid raised a finger, lecturing him from the other side.

"I am a gentleman, before a thief. Don't forget that." Conan arched an eyebrow. He didn't believe him for one second.

"Whatever you're up to, don't give the inspector too much of an hassle, will you? I'm starting to fear for his health." He heard him chuckle.

"Sorry! No promises." Conan sighed. It'd been a while since he'd last have to put up with this guy.

'Whatever...'

"So, what will you do now? When'll you next show up?" Conan had no idea what the other was going through or how long it would take for him to make his next appearance, so he might as well ask.

Kaito's smirk widened. Conan seemed really eager for a proper challenge.

"So you did miss me after all!" He heard Conan shout a loud 'Shut up!' from the other side, and reached his deck on his pocket. If he was a club, then Conan was a spade. It was almost poetic, really. "Don't worry, if you play your cards well there's a chance we'll see each other very soon."

Conan's eye twitched at the response, irritated. And then slowly, very very slowly, he started to smirk himself, mischievously. It was payback time.

"Say, Kid, there's one thing I've been wanting to ask you…" He started, raising his glasses as they glinted "Are you a pervert?"

"Wha-?" Conan interrupted him before he could finish, his childish tone increasing by every passing second.

"Ran-neechan told me that perverts are bad people that take interest on other people. She said they do bad things and it can also happen to children. And you are a criminal so that makes you a bad person. So, are you a pervert, Kid?"

"Uh… no. Why would you assume that?" No, no, NO. Kaito refused to lose control over this situation. Was this revenge for intentionally addressing him while being spied on?

"Why else would you know a phone number that you thought belonged to me by memory?" That... Kid admitted he had a point there. From an outer point of view at least. This brat… was he trying to make him look bad? He couldn't just say that it was Conan who'd given him the phone either, or it would seem he'd been helping a criminal.

"Actually, I got it from-" He was immediately cut off.

"Ah! I think I got the wrong word! What was the other word she told me of...?" Conan continued, ignoring the thief so he wouldn't have the chance to solve it up. Kaito started rubbing his forehead, in grimace.

"Please stop."

"Ah, I remember now! It's a pederast! Yeah, I think that was the word."

Kid stood silently as he watched his reputation go down the sink and mentally moaned at the unfairness of the situation. That little ****!

'So much for being protective of my detectives…' Why was it that when he tried to help others it always backfired?

Kaito sighed.

"I hate you."

The call ended then.

"What was that about, Kid?!" Kaito shrugged his shoulders, lifting his gaze. With his message delivered, he straightened up and returned the phone. The one that had addressed him, Takao, seemed to be about to pull his hairs out. The responsibility of reporting this must have fallen on him, then.

"I agree. He's quite the troublemaker, isn't he?" Takao folded his arms, impatiently.

"I wasn't talking about that!" But Kid already assumed that.

"Tantei-kun's got a talent of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He's already experienced many things no kids his age should. I thought it would be best to warn him, before he meddles on his own."

Takao didn't take into the smooth reply kindly. Beside him, another stepped in to talk.

"Actually, I agree with Kid, Takao. From what I've heard from the first division, the boy's stumbled in many cases, often disappears from sight and tends to mess with other's affairs. We've been witnesses of this too: Mori-san often complains about it."

Takao didn't seem to buy it.

"You had one chance to call, Kid, only one!" The thief was impassive as the other analyzed the facts, irritated. "It could've been anyone, it could've been about anything. Why did you waste it on him?"

Kaito looked back at him, quite front about it.

"We both have different understandings of what 'waste' means, I'm afraid."

Takao merely shook his head. They had gotten nothing about this. Except, maybe, that the boy appeared to have a clue on what Kid's goal was. He'd comment on it to the inspector later.

Meanwhile, Kaito focused once again at the cards at hand. Leaving aside the fact Conan was pissed with him, the call had gone well: the confused expressions of his fellow companions proved they had no idea Conan had been invited into the case, making this a success. However, this also meant he'd left him to deal with Snake or the other members that had made his life hell.

He didn't like it.

He knew Hakuba and the inspector wouldn't be able to deal with it on their own, even if they had the support of the osakan party. The problem was, Conan didn't know nothing about them either. Was this a decision he was going to regret?

His thoughts returned to the time he'd spent with the mad scientist. A succession of images the filled his mind.

'Just what is going through that head of yours…?'

oOoOo

That did it. He was getting another phone.

Conan practically stuck his tongue as he stared at his mobile's front page display now that the call had ended.

' _Ba-ka. Of course I'll go if you practically shove this case onto me. What sort of a detective would I be if I just ignored so many questions?_ ' He stepped aside some furniture, another sentence coming to mind. ' _I am a gentleman, before a thief_ ' my ass! He was urging him to go! Kid had even gone through the trouble of expressly mentioning the Bell Tree Express, more accurately, the fact that he owed him. Still, while at it, Conan expected to find out what had happened to Kid these last months as well. He had a feeling this was all connected, and while he didn't admit it out loud it had him worried. ' _Seriously, in what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into? If it was so bad you should've just called sooner._ '

He started heading to the dining room.

He had no idea what that was about but the detective part of him requested some answers.

Something was not right. But what was it?

As he entered the dining room, Kogoro relaxingly checking a newspaper and Ran scrolling through her mobile as they both listened to the radio in the background, Conan spaced out for a moment, smiling fondly.

'Implying the dangers on this heist… really, you just wanted to prevent Ran and ojiisan from showing up, right? Make sure they would stay home for this one.'

His thoughts didn't take long to return to go back to the issue of solving the heist note. Kid managed to attract as much problems as himself: if it was a mere impostor he wouldn't have been interested in solving it, but if Kid bothered enough to contact him then this was another matter.

His hands then rested on his pocket pants and he couldn't help but remind himself of another issue he'd have to solve as well: ditch Shinichi's current number for another one.

He frowned but otherwise kept a calm exterior: he'd just had his vendetta after all. At least Kid had been discreet when he'd informed him of this fact, but still, as soon as he got a chance he'd ask the professor to take care of it.

"Who was it, Conan-kun?" Ran inquired, smiling at him the moment she'd noticed him. She was in a good mood, Sonoko's excitement highly infectious. Conan lifted his head, smiling back:

"Ah, Ran-neechan," he started, an excuse already forming up as he wondered just what had he gotten himself into, "the call was from the Professor. It seems the others want to make a sleepover tonight because of Kid's heist."

"A sleepover?" She repeated, wondering about this. While it was true the note was sent today, they had yet to announce where and when it would take place, and even what was the targeted item. Not to mention, there was the possibility he wouldn't be appearing at all, from what she understood, even if Sonoko like so many others believed otherwise. But this was Conan, so maybe… "Did you figure out it's meaning already?"

"Ah-" Kid's words came to mind then and he stopped himself from uttering something unnecessary. He wasn't going to get them involved. "Not yet..." He answered, intentionally shy, laughing politely as even he needed some time to think. "But Kid tends to show up on Saturdays! If I go with the others we'll be able to solve this together! I'm sure of it."

"Oh, I see." Well, it seemed like Suzuki-san was ignoring Sonoko's calls so far which meant Conan probably wouldn't be able to take part of this heist as the 'Kid-Killer' like he had in other ones, and he clearly liked Kid's heists, so why not? "Sure, you can go!"

"Thank you, Ran-neechan!" Conan grinned wildly, just like any kid would.

"That's okay Conan-kun, we didn't have any plans for this weekend anyways. Oh, but Sonoko said she was going to pass later so you'll miss her deductions."

' _Somehow I'm okay with that._ ' Conan thought, Sonoko being quite difficult to put up with when immersed in her fantasies. Kogoro didn't seem interested either.

"Pff, there's no way she's going to solve it. Only an experienced mind like mine can be able to find out the meaning."

"Oh really?" Ran asked, narrowing her eyes as she drew closer to her father. He realized then that he should've stayed quiet but tried to cover it up by rising the newspaper a bit higher to block her from his line of vision, having trouble to put up with his daughter's knowingly expression. "Does that mean you've figured out it's meaning?"

"W-well… I'm considering every possibility there is so it's going to take me a while." He tried to shrug off his incompetence by coughing, making up for an excuse. "You have to understand that because this is the work of an impostor what I'm trying to do is not figure out one of Kid's usual heist notes but that of someone we have no clue about." Conan's eyes darted towards him, void of expression. He had a point there. If this was not Kid they were talking about, then he'd have to stop seeing things his way and start looking for other clues.

"That's a no." Ran sighed, her attention back to him. She smiled, encouragingly. "It's okay to take your time, Conan-kun. Even Shinichi and Hattori-kun struggle every once in a while. If you keep thinking about it, something will come. If you want, you can call them for help." Conan laughed as he heard Kogoro complain on the background.

"Hm!" Conan nodded, agreeing with her. Truth was, he thought he should consult it with the Professor, more than Hattori or anyone else. If he was going to ask someone about numbers, then he was the right choice. "But first I'll consult it with the Professor and the others! I think maybe-"

The sentence was cut short on his mouth.

'Why?'

At the beginning of their conversation, Kid… of all people he knew, why did he try to impersonate Hattori? He didn't think Kid knew much about him and if he really was in such a difficult position wouldn't it been easier to impersonate someone he knew better? It was easier to slip this way. Did that mean he had he done so expressly? Could there have been another reason why he'd chosen him, other than anyone else?

"Mm, what's that Conan-kun?" He blinked two times before he realized he'd spaced out for a moment there. He then made a goofy laugh and started rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh- nothing! Just… I'm going to have to call the Professor back. He's probably waiting for an answer." Conan then made an obvious gesture to check his pockets, eyes widening as he stared back at the door. Nothing about his actions said subtle, but he was used to it. "Ah! I must've left my mobile downstairs! I'll go back for it." He turned around, legs practically moving on their own and Ran didn't question him, again, a perk that came with looking like a child.

It took no time to reach Kogoro's office, back to the delightful safety and comfort that came with privacy.

He took out Conan's phone this time and looked at the names it displayed, Agasa-Hakase's number and Hattori's being displayed the one just next to the other.

He wondered.

oOoOo

"Why the sudden interest to go to Osaka, Shinichi?" Agasa asked as soon as Conan jumped inside the distinct beetle car, ready to take off. Conan wasted no time putting his seatbelt on, the professor already heading to the closest highway access. Conan motioned to give him a second, hands going inside his pocket.

"Let me make this call first." He said, and started dialing Heiji's number at fast speed. "I need to figure out what's happening as well."

Three rings were heard before someone answered from the other side.

"Kudo! You really surprised me earlier on! You're really coming, then?"

"Conan." He argued, his cautious self even more so after Kid's call. "Yeah, I managed to find a way, somehow. Ran thinks I'm at Agasa's though so make sure this will stay a secret." It would've been really suspicious for a seven year old to travel around alone so he was really grateful for Agasa's contribution here. "So, how did it go, Hattori?"

"Yeah, you were right. My dad was acting all weird and avoided the subject but as soon as I mentioned Kid… How did you figure something was up, anyways?"

"Kid told me himself." 'Well, sort of.' He mused to himself. Conan deduced Kid had chosen to impersonate Heiji to subconsciously help him relate this heist to Osaka, and after talking to the professor he believed even more so.

"Kid did what?!" Conan became deaf on his right ear. Foreseeing another exclamation, he changed it to speaker mode, adjusting the volume for both him and the professor. "But that's not possible! How did he-?! Wait, how did you know it was him for starters?!" But then Heiji changed his mind and sighed, knowing this was Kudo after all: if he said it had been Kid then that was most likely the case. "You know what, nevermind." Heiji lowered his voice then, concerned, unsure how to continue. "You… how much do you know?"

"Exactly what I told you." A pause from the other side. "I'm missing something, aren't I?"

"Yeah, and it's something big too." Heiji hesitated to elaborate. He knew Kudo respected the thief and wasn't sure how he'd react to this. "... He's been caught."

"?!" Agasa almost switched lanes at the news, the sound of cars beeping behind being enough for him to take immediate control of the wheel, setting it straight once again. Conan was too shocked to care.

"Kid's what…?!" He was arrested? A recent flashback paid him a visit then, Kid's voice resurfacing in his mind: 'Oh, believe me, they already know'. "But that's-! HOW?! WHEN?!" That was impossible! There hadn't even been any heists recently! Kid wasn't that easy to catch!

"I wasn't given any details but he's with the second division now." The osakan explained, deepening his expression. "That's why the police figured so fast this was the work of an imposter. Also, there seems to be some unclear connection between Kid and the ones that set this up, so everyone's concerned about this being some huge trap."

'An unclear connection?' Of course that, if they were, Kid wouldn't have had any problem facing them. Wait-

"Everyone? I see, so it's not only the second division who know..." News like this expanded fast, it wouldn't be so weird for it to have divulged with some of the other divisions. Moreover, Kid was seriously in trouble, no wonder he said he 'had his hands tied', pun intended. "So that's why he called me..." So the police were confronting someone even Kid had problems dealing with? This sounded bad… This also meant he'd called him from headquarters. "Shit, I knew that conversation was weird!"

"Look, I don't know what happened, but you should keep your eyes open when you arrive here. It seems like my dad will form a perimeter and everything, so make sure you don't get too close or do anything to call any attention or you will be found out."

"We will." Conan assured, Agasa nodding by his side. "The heist will take place in a Campus, right? Have you been there before, by any chance?" He wanted to know as much as possible in order to form a plan.

"Well, the facility is a restricted area so not really. I went close for a case, once, so I know there's a fence keeping students away and that it looks like a forest from the outside, but that's all."

"Forest?"

"Yeah! Many wild trees and roots growing everywhere! It looked kind of abandoned in my opinion. Nothing that would give the impression of a government facility at all." Heiji assured, the memory while outdated still there. "You should check the maps app later, see for yourself!"

Conan took in his suggestion. It would be a long ride, so why not? They'd get a better idea on the grounds.

"Thanks, Hattori." His thoughts went back to the culprits at hand. Who were they? Where did they come from? And more importantly, what are their intentions? "Please do what you can to find out what's happening there, Hattori. We'll try to arrive as soon as we can."

"Got it!"

With the call ended, Agasa eyed him worryingly. He was getting a feeling similar to those with the Black Organization and they were heading straight into it.

"Shinichi, what do you think happened?"

Opening the maps app, Conan immediately found the location they were looking for as well as its nearest buildings. The sight he encountered fit with his best friend's description, and to make things more interesting, and old temple stood at the very center, the ground even including what seemed to be a neglected pond.

"Frankly, Professor? I don't know." His eyes sharpened then, ready to get through the end of this. "But I'm going to find out."

oOoOo

'-it's 9 p.m. and so far there hasn't been a sign yet of any movement in any museum or gallery, that we have notice. With the police keeping quiet, many theories have been posted on the net of many enthusiasts that have decided to solve the note on their own, but the assumption of this being a prank or today being the wrong day is now stronger than ever. Others suggest this was the work of a fan in an attempt to make the real one show up. Here on TV4 news will keep on the lookout for-' *shut off*

Aoko threw the remote away, shrinking into a ball inside a room that felt too big for her. What point was there on having so many news stations if none of them showed what she wanted? None of these news had even come close to solving that heist note. Osaka! The heist would take place in Osaka at two o'clock! But… that information was confidential. And so, not only had she been told to go back home, but she was also left on the dark.

Kaito too. After talking to her father and following the events Hakuba shared with her, she'd gone to see him one more time. Having had the same idea, she'd come to meet him while he was focused listening the news, no sign of the notorious smirk he always wore. Aoko wasn't used to see him like that, so serious. The expression in his face then frightened her, and with reason: if his kidnappers really were the ones responsible, there was no telling what they were thinking or what would happen. What would they even gain with this?

Hakuba had told her he'd be joining too, and Aoko wasn't sure if that made her feel better. She pressed harder into her legs, looking into the distance, eyes unfocused. Perhaps she should've followed her friends advice and spent the night with her.

"Keiko… how am I supposed to keep calm?"

oOoOo

"Yo, Conan! How are you doing?"

"Bad." Was Conan's brief reply, on the other side of the line. He watched many cars pass by as the Professor and he stood on the edge of the highway, Agasa in the process of replacing a tire for a spare one on the boot while he stretched his legs, answering Heiji's call. They both wore fluorescent vests and he'd already placed a cone, following the driving rules protocol. It was one of those times that he felt destiny was messing with him, the journey not only filled with traffic but also this. If they wasted too much time here, he knew they'd miss the heist, and if he used the skateboard to go ahead he'd draw too much attention, being in the highway. "It will still take us another hour to reach there, with luck. What about you, what's the situation there?"

"An hour?!" Heiji checked the watch himself, realizing Conan wouldn't necessarily make it on time. He then frowned, having had problems by his side as well. "Yes, well, I did manage to get more information out of my dad but I'm having trouble convincing him to let me join the heist."

"These are unknown criminal's we're talking about. Since he's in charge of the special forces it makes sense for he to be cautious about you being there. Still, you don't need participate on the heist, just getting information on the criminals or why they're targeting the place should be fine.

"My father ain't like yours, Kudo. It's not easy to convince him about anything. With things as they are, I can only hope to interact with the man before the heist starts."

"The man…?"

"Yeah, the target of tonight's heist: Akio Tsuchiya." Heiji checked on his pocket and took out a small traveler notebook. "49 year old biologist, health scientist, chemist as well as famous researcher. He studied and worked many years both overseas and at the RIKEN Institute, and has helped in the development of many cures from some major uncommon diseases. He's currently working on a more detailed confidential study of the human body."

"How are you so sure he's the target? Why would he even be there at the designated time?"

"There's no doubt: the 'King' title is a well-known nickname for those that work inside the facility. Apparently, if you convert Akio's ID number into decimal and then convert it into binary, the resulting name is that of 'King', a title that matches both his status and personality within those walls." He made a pause to flip the page, reminiscing the facts. Little more was written but for the time being it would suffice. "Also, the man works on a night shift job: from 11:00 p.m. to 7 a.m."

"Huh? Isn't that schedule kind of odd? Why does he work those times? Plus, it's a Saturday."

"Actually, he chose so himself. And he isn't exactly the first one to do so either." Heiji had wondered and asked the same thing. "He insists that he's a night owl, someone who works better on the evening and night than at day and thus requested an according schedule. The security remains the same at day and night and that gives other researchers a vacant time to work at day so everyone's content." Although unusual, he'd heard of other people working at weirder times. Those that worked giving first aid, for instance, with 24 hour shifts that also covered the weekend. "He's not the first to do so either: Daichi Haikyuu, Ellen Pike, Mads Ogami, Shizuka Chinatsu... It's not many, but some work or have worked at night due their own motives. Take Ellen Pike, for instance. As a foreigner, it's easy to imagine she was here for a short while and didn't take well the time zone change."

As he heard him, Conan took notes. Indeed, if the man started his work that late, 2 a.m. didn't seem as bad.

"By the way, Conan. There's someone else other than these criminals that you should be aware about." Conan raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad said there will be another detective there that I could learn 'a thing or two' from." He answered, crossing his arms. Heiji never liked it when his father teased him about his skills, but this could be another opportunity to prove his worth. "I don't know who he's talking about since I've yet to meet the detective in question but I still thought I should tell you. Probably some idiot who is full of himself."

"A detective?" Hattori had already assumed this would be a guy, but his first thoughts went to Sera. Conan doubted it would turn out to actually be her but... "Think it's someone we know?"

"Mm? Well, perhaps..." Heiji then thought of Kogoro, a sweat drop falling from the side of his face. He knew that wasn't the case, but still, the image was there. "Hopefully not..."

Conan got what he meant. He didn't give it much thought.

"Anyways, let's stay in touch."

They ended the call. Conan watched the screen once again return to it's main display and walked around the vehicle to see if he could aid Agasa in any way. The Professor's handiwork was fast and autosufficient in every way, but Conan felt content when it came to give a hand in such casual instances. After all...

'A flat tire is still better than another murder.'

oOoOo

He touched the glass gently, his reflection vague as the content from the other side captured his mind.

'So this is what a supercomputer looks like...'

More than a single impressive computer, Heiji would describe the experience as being in front of a hell lot of computers. And K was precisely that: an underground room filled with hundreds of the most technological advanced computers of the same brand, all opened up and joined together into forming one giant masterpiece. Thousands of cables were organized in different layers and colors, all exposed in the open, giving the otherwise dark scheme a colorful sight. With so many cores working all along-side the other, and with just one huge panoramic screen to work with, it was no wonder this computer was so powerful and fast. It was a monstrosity and a masterpiece all right.

The entire piece was sealed by thick glass from the outside, demanding yet another password to allow someone inside.

And all of it was hidden inside an old temple that stood as it's base, the exterior looking nothing like the government protected facility that hid on the inside, a wild contrast of traditional and modern all in one. Osakan guards and police had established a perimeter outside, exactly like his dad had told him he would, just around the fence that circled the entire jungle. And true to his word, Heiji had been able to recognize some of them from his father's main team, having lost sight of the rest in between the wild grounds from the forest. The outside patrol had been kept simple to not gather much attention, but even then there had been more than one student passing by with curious glances, their cars passing by as they presumably headed for a party or returned from one.

As he completed the walk around it, the instruments displayed like a museum piece, Heiji listened once again the rammants going on between the two men. He decided to stop by the lifts and eavesdrop.

"-I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell all of you to leave."

"Please, this is your safety we're talking about, you need to reconsider!"

"My safety?!" The scientist extended his arms, pointing out all the security systems in place, almost disbelieving as if they were all blind. With lifts being the only exit on this underground facility, metal detectors, cameras, government guards and coded door locks, it seemed unthinkable for one to suggest looking for a safer place somewhere else. "Have you _seen_ this facility?! If there's anywhere I'm safe it's here! And I refuse to step out."

'This stubborn fool…!' Nakamori greeted his teeth, trying to make the man come to his senses. The scientist wasn't finished talking, however.

"Look, see those lifts that brought you here? As you already saw, they don't work like the one's you're used to. To access them you need to pass through the the front gates, and to do that you need a card which has to be set up according after being granted external permission. If the gates detect anyone other than me going through, an alarm will go off and the lifts won't move. The same will happen if the lift detects my weight suffer a sudden change or that of any other person who's been registered, intelligent as they are built. A drastic change on my schedule will also affect the lift's behaviour, forbidding me from exiting unless again, I have previously requested to do so. Now, the panel near the lift won't allow anyone who doesn't have the registration to enter or exit the left, less if they haven't got access to the area in question." Akio proceeded then to shake his head. "Normally, for interviews and such, disposable cards are made to grant access too, like the ones you have now. With you here, however, this has been the first time to let so many people inside without following the proper protocol. It feels like the ones breaching in are you instead of any criminals." Nakamori took a huge breath.

"As I said before, this place is being targeted. You are being targeted. And we're running out of time. If you come with us then-"

"So you want me to rush somewhere you won't reveal and expect me to agree with blind trust? Nonsense, I'm not going to argue about this. I'm staying here and that's final."

"Our orders are for you to come with us. If you refuse to do as told then you're disobeying authority-"

"Which is why I invite you to stay here and 'protect me' from within. Or rather, guard the perimeter to prevent anyone else from entering. Simple, isn't it?" It seemed the inspector didn't understand that, from the scientist's point of view, it was them who were suspicious here. Without a proper explanation of what was happening, he simply refused to do anything. "I mean, this facility is already adapted with a lot of space and strong walls, you'll have no problem working here, so what do you have to lose?"

"That..." 'does not sound like a bad idea,' Nakamori wanted to say. However, the fact that he had absolutely no idea what to expect from today's heist made his stomach crawl with uneasiness. These people were not to be underestimated, he knew that much: Kid had made sure to warn them. They even wore special vests and had been allowed to open fire if necessary, by the General himself. He clenched his fists at the sudden memory and rose up with renewed energy, the thief's seriousness propelling him to do so. "We're not allowed to inform you of the details, but I must still insist on you coming with us. Understand that it's our job to protect others."

Akio sighed and closed his eyes, passing his long straight hair behind his ear. He hated when people took him for an idiot.

"I know more than you think. I know that you believe Kid's heist will take place here, even if you're doing a very poor job trying to hide it." Nakamori bit his lips, keeping himself from cursing out loud. Only those within the police force should know this information, and he'd specifically asked Suzuki to stay with the helicopters so how-?! "I'm not sure how to tell you this inspector, but your face appears quite often on the media, and I'm someone that likes to stay up to date. There's been a heist announced today and you show up here: the meaning is obvious."

"Y-you…!" Nakamori took a deep breath and shook his head, needing to stay calm. "I don't think you understand. This Kid is-"

"An impostor, yes, I heard, you made the announcement quite clear… although so many people have chosen to ignore so." The man cut him off once more, impassive. "And I believe that makes it great news, doesn't it? If it were the actual Kid that would come here, well, that is a reason to be concerned about. I mean, it's quite clear you have major problems keeping him in line. Though I doubt the real deal would be interested in coming here considering his main interest are jewels... But, to worry about some wannabe criminals? Nonsense!"

"The problem is it won't be mere criminals to show up: we have motives to believe there's a dangerous group behind this!" Akio remained stubborn, having made his choice.

"Dangerous as they may be, the only way to pass these defences is to blow up this facility, and if they have a way of doing so then there's no place where I can be safe. If you believe for certain said criminals will appear, then this is the perfect place to ambush them. Let them fall into our hands."

Heiji watched the exchange of opinions with a frown. This wasn't getting them anywhere. Had the culprits foreseen this would happen? If the 'King' nickname was only used by those working with him, this most likely meant the one behind the note had had some kind of close interaction with Akio at some point. Which meant they'd taken his personality into consideration while planning this.

How much further had they planned? Would they try something flashy like Kid or...?

A lift decided to open up then.

"What are you still doing here?!" Heizo asked, the scientist and inspector coming into view. The others present also stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Toyama appeared soon afterwards, in another separate lift. It seemed the lift's excessive security was troubling them all, slowing the entire operation, and their opinion on the matter could be seen on their faces. "The other two workers have already left, it's only you remaining. What are you waiting for?!"

Akio kept his mouth shut as Nakamori did the explanation, waiting patiently to see the superintendent's opinion on this. It didn't take long for the superintendent to reach his own conclusion:

"If we're going to stay here then we need to do so in an orderly fashion." Heizo answered expertly, going straight to business. It wouldn't do well to work together when they weren't used to one another. "My members will remain outside and take care of any suspicious bystanders, Nakamori, they're good at covering perimeters and also have more experience wielding guns, if the worst were to happen. You and your men can stay with Akio and do what you know best as well: any funny tricks you should take care of them as usual. We can leave the main floor and first floor to the guards already in charge of this facility, then. Yes?"

As Nakamori agreed, another voice called the detective's attention.

"How's it going, Hei-chan?" He smiled.

"Ah, Otaki-han." Heiji hadn't noticed how he too had come out of yet another lift. "Well, I can't figure out why this guy's being a target but if his personality is any clue then it probably has to do with some kind of resentment. Of course, it could also have something to do with his line of work." It was such a vague deduction it couldn't even be called as such, and that made him scowl. "I'd like to say more, but I can't without knowing anything of these criminals."

Otaki understood what he meant. This was the first time they'd heard of this group, and they didn't even have a name yet. Besides, those with the Tokyo investigation didn't seem to know any better, even keeping what little they knew to themselves.

"The main plan was to secure this place anyways, we'll just have to prepare ourselves and wait." He shifted his stance then, signaling him back to the elevators. "On another note, someone's been asking for you upstairs. Your time down here is almost over anyways so I already have the permission. You should go check out what they want." Heiji blinked.

"For me?" 'Why?' He directed one last glance towards the stubborn scientist, knowing nothing would change whether he left or not. In any case, there was still time before the heist started, whatever this was he'd just deal with it fast. "Okay, sure, I'll go."

He then entered the only remaining opened lift, and waited for it to make its stop, once again wondering about the odd inside without buttons.

As he stepped out, in the main floor now, and passed his card on the right slot, one of the facility's guards moved by his side, politely requesting to be followed.

"Sure..." Again, Heiji wondered why. He looked around the remains of the inside's temple and soon left them behind. He also realized the guards would soon have to go inside, for his dad was about to order them to remain in specific positions.

He proceeded to follow the officer out of the building and overall away of the main area. Heiji only lasted a few minutes until he broke the silence, having walked far enough that the facility was now hidden due the extensive trees that surrounded the location and about to cross the fence.

"So, where are we going?" The man never had the chance to reply,however, as Heiji abruptly stopped at the calling of his name, suddenly rigid.

"Heiji, help…!"

The detective would've recognized that voice anywhere:

"K-Kazuha?!"

Upon recognizing her some distance ahead of them, Heiji ran towards her, immediately crossing the fence and border where the patrol area had decided to secure the line from letting civilians pass. She was being held back, the guards following protocol and forbidding her from entry.

"Y-you…! What are you doing here?! No, better yet, how did you even manage to get here?! Did you ask a taxi to follow me around or something?!" At the sudden flush that covered her face Heiji realized he'd hit the spot, facepalming himself. "Seriously, does anyone even know you're here?"

She merely shook her head, somewhat uncomfortable at the look her best friend was giving her.

"I couldn't help it, you were acting all suspicious and wouldn't tell me why!" Kazuha practically moaned in response, defending her position. The plan had actually been to surprise him and spend the night together, kind of how she'd seen so many people do on TV, but unfortunately things hadn't moved accordingly. Why was it that he'd been allowed in but she wasn't? "Say, Heiji, isn't everyone here being way too strict? This is supposed to be a Kid heist, right? So, like, shouldn't fans be allowed to enter? Or wait close by?"

"Wha-? How do you know this is about Kid?!" He hadn't said anything, had he? Oh, shoot, he just confirmed her suspicions by saying that… But more importantly, the information had been shut from the public, so how had she figured it out?

"It's because the heist note was announced today, and you only started acting strange soon after it happened! Or, well, the announcement from yesterday I guess..." She looked at her watch, realizing Sunday had officially already started. It was late! Heists weren't usually this late in the night, were they? If she'd known it would turn out like this, she would have at least brought a thicker jacket... "Anyways! I knew I was right! And not only you, both our dads have been all secretive as well! I mean, what other explanation could there be?!"

"Huh?! What other explanation...?!" Heiji stopped thinking then as he noticed how much attention they were drawing, all eyes on them as they kept their 'old married couple' act. He internally panicked, quickly checking his surrounding to inspect who was there that could see them. 'This is bad…! Dad told me not to tell anyone anything and hardly let me come, if he sees me here with Kazuha he'll think I'm just taking the matter on lightly and force me out of this! Not to say, Ran doesn't know about Conan either. If she were to see him here it will be a mess!' He motioned for her to follow him, much to Kazuha's surprise: "Come, let's continue this somewhere else."

"Ah, okay..."

Taking big steps that lead just a bid further outside the perimeter, they soon were out of view from others, Kazuha hurrying behind. The fact Heiji had been walking in front of her all the time and had kept silent the entire distance, though small, bothered her.

"Heiji?" The osakan took a deep breath then, coming to a sudden stop.

"You dummy!"

"Wha-?" She leaned backwards, clearly shocked, her best friend catching her off guard as he'd suddenly turned around to uter those words, clearly annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here! It's dangerous!"

"D-dangerous? What are you talking about?" She was really confused and Heiji couldn't help but pass a hand through his hair, summarizing the events.

"This isn't a normal heist, Kid has nothing to do here. There are other criminals behind this, planning something we don't know. No one's heard anything about them before so everyone's acting extremely wary, specially the one's from the second division. It seems they've been responsible of some major thing that happened in Tokyo just recently that no one's willing to share about and thus have asked for our dad's full support."

"What?!" The news were unnerving to her ears. "But then-! This place is dangerous! We should leave!"

"Indeed." Hakuba Saguru stepped in then, appearing from the shadows of a building right in front of them, slowly and calm. "The information has become highly confidential and is restricted for only those directly working on the investigation. Hattori Heiji and Toyama Kazuha: neither of you should be here."

"You!" Heiji could hardly believe it. What on earth was this guy doing here of all places?! He then saw him reach forward, stretching a hand to pick that of Kazuha's. "Hey! What do you think you're-?!"

"Specially you, miss, it's not safe to move at this time of the night." Hakuba continued, gentleman mode one, as if Heiji had never talked. He delicately placing a kiss on her hand, both freezing and pissing him on sight. Did he just…?

Kazuha blinked, surprised, not only due the gesture he'd just done but also due hearing her name from someone she didn't recognize. She ignored the hand holding her own and looked over her shoulder, then.

"Heiji, you know him?" Heiji nodded, irritated, the blonde detective finally letting go and standing back up.

"Yeah..." Some rather descriptive words immediately appeared in his mind at this very moment, but he refrained from using them if just for Kazuha's sake. "Hakuba Saguru. He's a detective, just like Kudo 'n me, only he's mostly known in England. We met at the Detective Koushien, remember? He was also there when you came to pick us up." Though, did they even mention Kazuha's surname that time? For he to remember her from just that was rather creepy, detective or not. This didn't seem to trouble Kazuha however as she made the connection and faced Saguru:

"Ah, that's right! You went as representative of the East, right?" Heiji ignored that comment, annoyed, for the only true representative was and would always be Kudo. He turned his attention back to him.

"Anyways, the same could be said for you, don't you think? What are _you_ doing here?"

"Very well." Hakuba said then, straightening up his tie. He then met his eyes with Hattori's. "Seeing you haven't figured out by now, I'll let you know that I mainly work with cases related to Kid. My reason to being here is to support the second division, and for that reason _I_ came prepared." He uttered the words while indicating the bulletproof vest he wore underneath his shirt, to Kazuha's further concern.

Heiji narrowed his eyes. A bulletproof vest? Hakuba was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid. If this was the case, then this guy clearly knew what was happening better than himself. However, it didn't seem like he planned on sharing anything soon.

"Is that so..." But at the same time he, unlike Hakuba, knew how to properly defend himself. Or at least, he didn't think the blond knew how to fight. "Shouldn't you be with inspector Nakamori, then?"

"I've already talked with the owner of the place and figured the security system, there's nothing else I can do there." A hint of a smile covered his face, revealing a hidden emotion he couldn't quite decipher. "About why I'm roaming outside the perimeter, I have my own reasons. Let's just say that I'm doing my own private investigation. What about you?"

The 'high and mighty' attitude made him angry. He was looking down on him, again, as if he was expecting nothing!

"If you think I'm doing nothing then you're wrong! I'm here 'cause Kudo-" Kazuha's reaction was instant as she started looking around, startled.

"Kudo?! He's here?!" Hakuba didn't reply, awaiting for the fellow detective's answer, noticing how nervous he suddenly looked. Was he?

"Ah, no, that is…" Heiji cursed himself for doing the same mistake again and again and tried to think of an answer fast. "... he asked me to be here! Since he couldn't come himself. He is curious about this imposter and wanted me to ask around. So, yeah, I'm giving him a hand, ha ha..."

"Geez, you need to stop doing that." Kazuha complained, tired of hearing the same story. Seriously, when would Shinichi show up? However, Saguru didn't buy it: Heiji was like an opened book, he was clearly hiding something. Was Shinichi planning to appear then? But even if he did show up, why hide this from her? What was Shinichi so busy with?

"Did he happen to share with you the reason why he couldn't come?"

"..." Heiji kept his mouth shut, wanting to give as little as possible. What should he say? Would it look suspicious to tell him to mind his own business? "He's overseas." He decided to say instead.

Saguru chuckled, the question fulfilling it's purpose as he saw the impulsive detective hesitate yet again with an answer and kept it short at that. Yes, Heiji was definitely hiding something.

"I see..." It sounded really interesting. If things with Kid settled down, perhaps he'd give it a look. Right now however, there were other matters that required his attention… His gaze hardened one more time. "I'm sorry it took you so much effort to come here, but I insist this isn't the right place for bystanders to be. These parts are secure for now, so I'll call a taxi to take you home. Whether you decide to use it or not it'll be up to you, but I hope you do the right choice." He then leaned a bit towards Heiji, whispering for only him to hear in a warning tone: "That goes for you as well. Don't leave her side."

Heiji forced himself to keep quiet then by forcing his mouth shut, the blonde's superiority complex pissing him even further. He didn't realize however that despite the words he'd used, Hakuba had just trusted him to keep her safe, or he would've never left her side.

"Farewell." Hakuba tilted his head one last time before he left, heading towards another building.

They stood in silence as they watched his back, both of their thoughts moving in different directions. It didn't took much longer until the detective shared his opinion, or rather complain, with the blonde now out of sight.

"Tch, that guy pisses me off." Kazuha didn't seem to acknowledge he'd said anything. A cold breeze caught up with her then and she automatically started rubbing her arms, seeking for warmth. Heiji noticed this and sighed. "There."

"!" A sudden weight covered her shoulders, the feeling of fabric clear against her clothes. Her eyes immediately looked for him, specifically for the jacket he'd been wearing just some seconds ago. "Is this your…?"

Heiji blushed under the attentive stare but refused to make it obvious, keeping his hands in his pockets as he directed his attention to the floor.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You're cold, aren't you? Put it on." The lack of the upper garment could've proved disadvantageous at any given time, but the rise of his heartbeat was what helped him warm up instead.

"..." Kazuha herself turned red at that. She didn't waste time putting it on, and when she did she held it tightly, revealing a big smile. "Thanks!"

Heiji swallowed, feeling his heart beat faster.

This girl… there really was no way he could leave her alone.

"Hey, Heiji, you're not seriously planning on staying, are you?" He looked back at her.

But no. He needed to stay here. Even if he wasn't directly involved with the heist, there had to be something he could do, just like Conan planned to be here. He trusted his friend, but he needed to have someone watch over his back and assist him with what he could. He didn't want to regret not being there when he asked for him.

"Huh?! Of course I am you dummy! What kind of detective would I be to flee at a time like this?!" Kazuha lowered her gaze.

"But..." Heiji held up a finger, interrupting her protest. He also knew Kazuha wouldn't dare leave his side unless she knew he was safe.

"Dad's special forces will be doing the job tonight, don't worry. I've come here as a mere spectator." And it was true, his father had warned him not to do 'anything unnecessary', as he put it, and with the team operating around the place there wasn't much for him to do.

Kazuha lowered her gaze once more. Why did she have to fall for such a stubborn detective? Tightening the grip on the jacket, Kazuha nodded, already knowing the answer. The sight was enough for Heiji to muse a fond smile.

'Change of plans Kudo, seems like you'll be on your own for a while.'

oOoOo

Agasa stopped the car as he parked near the pavement, following Conan's instructions. They managed to easily get inside the university's grounds, but remained outside the perimeter the police had secured, at a safe distance.

"It seems we can't go any further, Shinichi." The Professor said, taking another look at the GPS that indicated their position. Conan stared at it too, having memorized the surroundings. They weren't sure at first if this was the right way, but spotting the osakan officers managed to clear their area was restricted anyways, so this was fine anyways. "It's suspicious for us to be in these grounds at this time of the night. I don't know how you've managed to sneak in those other times but if we stay here any longer we'll just draw attention for ourselves."

"That's fine, I'm sure Kid realizes what I can and can't do." Conan answered, lifting his face to notice another helicopter pass through. There were only two, that he could see, and he could only assume it was to be discreet towards the students that were staying at the sleeping dorms. "If he asked me to come there must be something I can do, even if small. Besides, Hattori is there so he should have that covered." Old man Suzuki was usually the one that liked to keep him close due his 'Kid-killer' status, and Sonoko too had invited them many times to take part on heists of limited access, but this time they were ordinary citizens. They would only complicate matters if they forced their way in.

However, that just managed to get the Professor confused. What point was there to come here then, if not to backup the police?

"What will you do?"

"To my understanding, there's two possible scenarios of what can happen tonight." Conan started then, pointing up his fingers as he followed through to the explanation. "Either one of the criminals decides to impersonate Kid tonight, thus keeping up with the charade of this being one of Kid's doings, or they have merely used his name to gather the police here and will act in a completely unpredictable way. If it's the second, we probably won't be able to do much other than follow with the events from behind. But if it's the first..." Conan grinned then, hoping this would be the case. "then, there's a chance to predict the other's moves."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe that if someone really wants to impersonate Kid, it'll be very likely for the subject to attempt an escape similar to Kid's. That makes the hang glider the most likely option." Agasa took a look outside the window, just how he'd seen Conan do before. He now understood why he'd done it.

"Ah, I see. So the plan is to reach to the highest building around here. That's why you wanted me to stop here." Conan nodded. There was only one building nearby that had the required height to jump, and that was the faculty building standing on their left.

"On the bright side, Kid is such a troublemaker due his skill in disguising and performing: it's not something anyone can do. Without those, and with the special forces threat of open fire, no criminal should stand a chance." 'Or at least normal criminals shouldn't…' Conan inevitably thought, fully aware he shouldn't underestimate anyone specially when Kid was so wary about them. "Of course, there's the obvious danger of weapons being involved here. I'll be careful of course."

"Just be careful, Shinichi." Conan nodded and opened the door, ready to leave.

"I'll be leaving the skateboard here." He informed, not needing it now that they'd reached the place. He jumped off and turned to face the Professor one last time. "Don't wait for me if anyone comes." Conan advised then, in case the police decided to come to this area. "I'll call you if I need anything. I shouldn't be long."

*BOOM*

"!" Agasa and Conan became startled then as they heard and saw the explosion burst, coming from some place inside inside the chain linked fence. Agasa hurried to exit the car, standing up beside Conan to take a better look at what had just happened, thinking of a terrorist attack. "What was that?!"

"That, Professor," Conan looked then at the great pile of smoke and fire that rose on the background, his watch just then marking 2a.m. "means the heist has begun."

oOoOo

The faint sound of an explosion followed by a sudden blackness warned them that the heist had already started, the power of the blast being strong enough to temporarily vibrate the floor they were standing on as if that of a minor earthquake.

"A blackout." Nakamori muttered, remembering this place had it's own generator. This meant the explosion they had just heard came from the east point, the specially designed room being located there. Fortunately, they had emergency lights prepared for this kind of situation, something they were used to thanks to Kid. He urged the order instantly: "Everyone, turn on the lights!"

The second division followed orders while tense, ready to strike, but Akio didn't panic. Instead, he started to laugh.

"Ahhahaha… Fools!" The forty year old wasn't impressed, still confident over the fact that the entire facility was electrically built. "The lifts will never open now! They've just locked themselves out! They can't get-"

Another explosion cut him off as a force sent them all backwards, thick pieces of concrete, brick, wood and tile falling inside with a loud crack, the top of the building having just been burst into pieces and consequently, destroying the floor below. Dust covered the recent hole that had just been formed, hiding part of the sight of blood and burns from those that had the misfortune of standing in it's way. The building made a dangerous sound then, the destruction of two main pillars causing part of the floor upstairs to crack and tilt in a slow warning that is was about to give away.

"Shit!" The bravest ones didn't wait for another command as they immediately rushed to move some of their unconscious mates away from the imminent disaster that would soon fall upon them if they didn't hurry enough, Nakamori being one of them. At least, he hoped they were just unconscious. "Move, move, MOVE!"

Akio didn't move. He stared impassively from the spot he'd landed with his eyes glued up, ignoring everyone's efforts to help each other. They were actually going to blow up the facility.

"The… the ceiling…!" He gasped, failing to comprehend what had just happened. On top of them, the moon shone gracefully in between the open space, bathing those that had been kept in the dark. The damage could not be processed properly from where they were but they did manage to catch, instead, the sight of different men and women that had been injured through different areas of the facility. For the first time in ages, Akio was genuinely afraid, trembling on the ground. He worried about the outcome that would soon come for him if they didn't do anything soon.

"Get up!" Nakamori, never being the delicate one, urged him to do as told. Having brought ambulances in advance, the sound of sirens informed them that the emergency staff had already started to work. He cursed. Heizo hadn't noticed any movement outside. When and where did they-?!

"Nakamori, medical units have already been sent on your way. What is happening in there?" Heizo's voice was muffled from the edge of his his waist, yet the sound of it still reminded him of the radio device he held there. Ginzo swallowed and wasted no time to answer.

"Appreciated: 15 wounded." He looked over himself, towards the main floor, where most of the damage had been done. All of them were members there he didn't know, that is being those guards that were already in charge of protecting the facility. He recognized them by their uniforms... "4 grave… at least 1 dead." This last one he couldn't even see his face, only his arm remaining under the pillar that had crushed his body. He felt bile rise at the sight of their partners, crying while refusing to move. "We have no visual of any culprits yet. We'll keep you informed."

"Roger."

The inspector felt goosebumps on his nape. He'd almost forgotten of how it felt to deal with real criminals.

He saw as some of his men as well, had decided to help and reposition themselves while covering their mouths, protecting their lungs from the dust. But the danger wasn't over: with the debris slowly clearing up everyone would soon be exposed, and they wouldn't be able to guarantee anyone's safety. And Akio, as the target, would be the most vulnerable of them all. He had shortened the distance in between them, Akio too afraid to move, and tried again: "Come, you need to take cover."

He had no idea where the next attack would come from or if they'd already located them, but he'd spent enough time with Kid to realize they could use this as an advantage as well and move while they could. The supercomputer in itself had been left mostly intact, and with some parts of the glass broken it would be easy to go inside. Unfortunately, this didn't seem to work as well as he'd wished.

"Inspector!"

"Humph!" Ginzo struggled with his own breath as he stumbled forward, collapsing under his weight, rising the tension of everyone's already panicked state. With both, his team and the remaining faculty's guards aiming around them, Ginzo started to sweat, heart beating with adrenalin. It'd barely been a minute since the heist had started and he'd already been shot. He spat on the ground, the bulletproof vest everyone had been ordered to wear saving his life. "'Kaitou Kid', my ass." He grumbled while holding his chest, having yet to meet the criminal responsible. And to think he'd been so insistent! What a fool he'd been.

Stumbling forward, the inspector looked up, towards the direction he'd been shot, and ignored the pain that covered the new bruise. Vest or not, gunshots really hurt, and one could only properly grasp the full extent of their damage once the danger beared down. He focused on the task at hand, searching for the culprit through the bad visual. He'd already given instruction to not kill at sight, their lack of information being a main disadvantage against this organization, but if their members held explosives capable of burying them all alive then-

"Aargh!"

Akio screamed, mouth wide open with pain, dragging his feet while unable to hold scientist attempted to take a hold of himself as a grappling hook had made it's way onto his shoulder, piercing him through with it's sharpening claws. His hands tightened onto the rope, his attempt desperate to decrease the weight that was his body fighting gravity going into his wound, the strong grip forcing his way up. It felt like it was tearing him apart.

The sight was a nightmare.

The rest of them could only stare, horrified, as they watched him go, blood dripping from where he stood, unable to protect him. The distance that kept him from the floor kept increasing by each second.

Following the other extreme of the rope, it was then than a silhouette started to clear up in between the rubble, cape wavering on his back. Three stories up, standing proud on top the temple's roof, the white figure eyed them down through the massive hole he'd created that now connected the entire building into a single open space. With one hand in his pocket and the other on the grappling hook's device, the Kid that stood before them held himself calm, in full control and unaffected by the weight. He watched them impassively as he waited to take a proper look at his target, already unconscious under the extreme pain.

Nakamori squeezed his fingers into a painful grip, cutting himself through his own nails, the sight of it forever imprinted into his memory. He felt an impotence that he'd never felt before, knowing they couldn't shoot back: If the criminal didn't kill him, the fall would. What were they supposed to do now?!

"A-attention Nakamori," Ginzo did the only thing he could think of, following protocol as he requested assistance from his radio: if Heizo's team covered the exterior, they had to know about this now! "We've got visual of the culprit! One man, dressed as Kid: he's armed, has Akio and is getting away! They're both on the roof, north-east front! I repeat, we need support on the north-east front!"

"Received." The superintendent's response was immediate, ready to get into action. "What about the others, Nakamori? How many are we dealing with?"

Overcoming the shock, the police cringed at the sight of Kid ripping the grappling hook from the meat, putting it back into place. His impeccable white suit was no longer more, the red of blood tarnishing it in a casualness that seemed impossible to describe.

"That… they haven't appeared." And at that, the inspector felt ashamed to respond. Instead of dealing with an entire organization they'd been surpassed by a single member, and hadn't even performed a counterattack. "It's just one. " Heizo took his time to answer from the other side.

"Understood… Proceeding with the pursuit."

The superintendent cut the line, and silence followed. Ginzo started to divagate:

How could a single man have done so much damage to them? While being warned beforehand? And why? What was the point of all this? Nakamori felt embarrassed to call himself an inspector at this point, useless as he was. If this was what happened when just one appeared, what were they supposed to do to stop the rest of them?!

"Inspector!" Yamabuki appeared beside him, looking pale. "It's Konno! He's just woke up! He… he says he can't see anything!"

Ginzo's eyes widened. Konno had been among the unconscious. If he'd received a strong impact in the wrong place then...

"Take me to him."

Meanwhile…

Outside the facility, a gunfire had started, Heizo's team carefully aiming on the impostor's legs to make sure he wouldn't escape while avoiding Akio's body. Unfortunately, the white figure dodged with a speed and accuracy that put them all to shame. With Akio balanced over his shoulder and a hand securing him there, his side steps were fast, the uneven ground of temple's roof a disadvantage that didn't seem to faze through him.

In between the shots, the impostor's face remained hidden, his other hand making sure his top hat was in place, a game of shadows playing underneath. And then, a small ball fell from his sleeve…

… and everything turned white.

Many groans were heard at the flash bomb's light, and the impostor used the distraction to jump and land safely on the ground, besides them. But there wasn't any time to acknowledge any of this as he'd already passed through them, already heading to the safe grounds that laid outside the perimeter.

The two figures soon disappeared upon entering the forest, the sudden release of black smoke bombs spreading into making their silhouettes disappear for the time being. The impostor then jumped the fence, the altitude alone fit for that of an olympic gymnast, and headed to the designating point. While he kept the run, he still didn't seem to mind at all the added weight he'd been carrying all along.

The impostor faced no problem spotting the building in question as it was the highest in the area, and the grappling hook he had helped them rise onto the top without much effort, still red from the stab. He then dropped himself onto the rooftop, taking a moment before proceeding with his escape. Akio's clothes had torn a little along the way and his white suit had been dirtied with that of sand and blood, but it was the night view that caught his attention. He stopped a moment to watch. The best escape route-

"I think you've had your fun."

"!" The fake Kid turned his head right away, following the voice's direction, alarmed at the unexpected intruder: had there been a man or woman in this building he would have realized the moment he'd stepped in, so how-? But the young voice clearly indicated how he'd gone unnoticed, his figure small enough to pass undetected: he faced the boy then, eyes cold and pose firm as he held a ball in place under his foot, the shoe glowing intensely at the raw electrical power it displayed.

"Goodbye."

Next thing he knew, everything was black.

oOoOo

Time stopped.

The loud cries and shouts that had come with the aftermath of the explosion seemed to quiet down into practically nothing just to follow with the sound of gunshots and people moving, a background orchestra that insisted on playing at the alien encounter.

Conan held his breath at the appearance of a distinct white figure that decided to show himself just then, the descent elegant while he let himself fall onto the rooftop. The thief's body flexed in a slow and majestic gesture, seconds dropping into what felt like minutes as he replicated an entrance he was way too familiar with.

It was… exactly like the first time he'd met him.

The moon shined brightly behind his back as he stood up, cape wavering rhythmically at the wind's gentle breeze. Intricate shadows formed around him, top hat and monocle successfully hiding his face. The scene made him forget his words as he couldn't believe he was standing in front of an impostor. Kid…! His first instinct screamed this was the real deal. How? He looked so real!

And yet...

Conan gritted his teeth. How dare he? How dare anyone impersonate the Kaitou Kid he knew while holding a body on his hands? Blood dripped from the older man's head as he laid still under the strong grip the fake Kid's left grip had on him. But he was alive: Conan could see the man's hands itching through the rough breathing, limbs falling under the force of gravity. The sight alone suggested him however just how strong this individual was, to hold a full grown man like that and not showing discomfort of any kind. It was yet another trait that differed from the real one.

He didn't wait any longer: there was no need. He crouched and activated his right power-enhancing kick shoe, a ball immediately inflating beside him. He stepped on it as he let the charge increase to the desired point, mentally projecting the trajectory it would soon display as he stared straight into the shadows that kept his eyes from view.

"I think you've had your fun." He said, revealing his position, no emotion in his words as he uttered them, startling him for a fraction of a second. He cared nothing for this man or his future and could not wait for him to get apprehended and exposed. "Goodbye."

The ball was projected straight into his face and Conan watched with satisfaction as he fell back quite a distance from the force, fingers loosening as he did so. Akio dropped to the floor unceremoniously, and just beside him the top hat that had been sent flying decided to fall as well, accompanying them. Not caring about the faker's identity, Conan hurried towards the scientist to check his state: the wound of his shoulder was dripping blood at an alarming rate, and was spreading the red through all his clothes. To stop the blood from flowing so quickly Conan repositioned the man's body, carefully, so it would be easier to stop. He then proceeded to put pressure on the wound, using the man's clothes as additional layers as while as using pressure points to slow the flow. The shock was evident and the possibility of him suffering from a concussion was also there.

Conan forbid himself of being nervous or hesitating at a moment like this, forcing himself to do what he knew best: obey his brain. Too often he encountered dead bodies: now that he had the chance to actually save someone he wouldn't ruin it. As soon as he finished there, he'd warn the ambulances-

He stopped thinking for a second as he took a look at his side:

Where did the top hat go?

"Wha- Argh!" A hand strong as steel gripped him from his throat as the fake Kid lifted him to eye level, impassively, analysing him as he did so. Conan's eyes widened as he stared at the now close impostor's face and paled at the realization that he hadn't done a scratch, his skin white and flawless as it was just mere moments ago, a contrast from the heavily cracked monocle that still remained onto his face, as if glued into place:

His powered ball had done him no damage.

Impossible! This guy... He was wearing synthetic skin, no doubt! It was a mask, the best one he'd ever seen for it to be able to sustain such a blow. But even so, this didn't explain why he wasn't unconscious. But he had greater things to worry right now. As if stoic at the events that were succeeding around him, the fake Kid tilted his head, awaiting for the detective's next move.

"Ah- Ahagg-" Conan struggled as he could hardly breath, his own hands grabbing onto the arm that was lifting him while pushing himself upwards, trying to hold onto something so the grip wouldn't asphyxiate him as much. He desperately stared straight onto his wrist, struggling, wanting to reach it as soon as possible. His watch! He needed to- use it! If only... he could reach-

Another fierce grip then took him just above his wrist watch, twisting his arm into a painful position that allowed the imposter to have a close view of the object in question. The grip was so tense that the blood's circulation was now cut from that point on, something Conan faintly noticed as he could barely acknowledge anything at this point.

'D-damn…!'

His lungs suddenly replenished themselves of oxygen as he felt the world fall around him, swinging to the side, the sudden movement making him even dizzier through the lack of air. Conan struggled to recompose himself, coughing exhaustingly for all he could muster. He then glanced up, eyelids inexplicably heavy as he tried to collect himself, coughing and panting desperately for air through his aching throat. He was now hanging from his left arm, the Kid impostor never losing hold of it. It appeared that the only reason he'd loosened his throat was to take off his watch. The mere view of it froze his blood.

'When had he found out?!'

Staring curiously onto the device, the thief inspected it for a few seconds before he decided to secure it on his own wrist with the single hand, ignoring Conan as he adjusted the size to the desired length. Then, his attention was back on him.

Conan paled, body flinching as the now free hand came to him once more, aiming for his throat. He took a deep breath, preparing himself to sustain the excruciating hold once more, shutting his eyes tight waiting for it to come. Only that, it never came.

He snapped his eyes open at the felling of his neck collar being pulled forward, the Kid impostor tugging his bow tie until it snapped from the back, releasing it from his holder. Conan could only stare as he inspected the second gadget he'd taken from him, turning it around to take a closer look at the mechanical built. Conan had no idea what he could do to turn this situation around. What now?

"Let him go!" Conan heard more than felt a sudden hit fall onto the fake Kid's back, Hakuba Saguru having just come into scene, rage filling his voice as his usual cool front was replaced by the urge of rescuing the kid in front of him. The older detective gripped with all his strength an aluminum pole that he'd found on his way there, having followed Conan into the building the moment he'd seen him rush inside: he had no plans of letting the boy die under his watch. However, the blow barely made the faker bulge and instead repulsing the detective himself backwards, the effect similar as when one hit a brick wall, the hard body's surface getting him by surprise. What the-?!

"Saguru… nii..." Conan muttered, voice hoarse, the blonde coming into view. His throat hurt, which made talking unbearable. He took in a deep breath as he tried once more to speak, gripping his neck in pain as he massaged the zone, but in the end it all came out as some swollen coughs. Still in the same position, the fake Kid ignored Hakuba, as if a mere breeze had gotten him. He proceeded to pocket the bow tie, unnervingly calm in the situation he was faced, the sudden presence of the detective being something he apparently had nothing to worry about.

Saguru stumbled a few steps backwards, confused at what had just happened and stared at the metallic pole that he still had on his hands. The sight of Conan's still struggling form however was enough for him to do a second attempt, now aimed at the back of the fake Kid's kneecaps, a blow on such joint clearly meant to make him fall.

It worked.

The fake Kid stumbled into the ground, upper body still the same as he still held Conan high with a tight grip. His head turned to face the other, Hakuba's move successfully turning him into the new target as he still kept his expression void of emotion, his turn to be analyzed. He loosened his grip and let Conan fall, standing back up while straightening his suit and turning around to face the newcomer. In a blink of an eye he was then in front of the detective, a fist moving out of nowhere, sending Hakuba flying quite the distance.

Conan then collapsed onto the floor, panting, no grip supporting him any longer. He continued to cough hoarsely, his throat having taken too much stress, and then he bent over so his hands would be on his knees. He struggled to sit straight.

Hakuba dropped on the other side of the roof, close to the edge, arms bulged around the spot he'd been hit. He gasped as he pressed a hand against his side, the taste of blood filling his mouth, and coughed, curling himself as he instinctively protected the spot he'd just been hit. A small trail of red then drew his attention to his hand, at the same place he'd coughed an instant ago, and the urge to cough started once again as his mouth started to fill with the liquid once again.

Spitting blood, Hakuba felt the bullet-proof vest he had underneath his shirt dent at the inexplicable force the other possessed, the raw power reaching him nonetheless, luckily reduced in half. Panic started to bulge within him, and Hakuba knew that had he received the blow in any other circumstance, he wouldn't have had the chance to stand up ever again.

He noticed the other had started walking then, towards him, and turned pale at the sight alone: the man had yet to show a sign of pain. Just who was hiding behind this Kid?

Without a grip supporting him any longer, Conan watched helplessly as the dangerous figure now approached the unmoving teen. It was then that they managed to exchange glances. Hakuba suddenly felt very calm, renewed strength taking over him:

"Conan-kun, get out of here!" Hakuba urged then, the boy's safety coming in first in his priority list as he forced himself back up. The shout caused Conan to snap out of the trance he felt, Hakuba's heroic display forcing him to think of a way to fight back and properly confront this situation.

Hakuba then reached to take out a taser he'd brought with him, his father having personally asked him to take care of himself, not daring to use it before to avoid injuring Conan at all cost. He pointed it to the figure right in front of him, suppressing a curse as he had to use his left hand instead of his right one to attempt the assault, his dominant one still healing. He dared the imperturbable Kid to come closer, gritting his teeth in anticipation and steading his position. He was moving on adrenaline alone. Hakuba grabbed it tight, feeling nervous at the other's power display, forcing it to steady over his shaky hands: fights were something he'd never excelled in.

At the sight of this Conan visibly worried: if his powered ball hadn't had no effect, what said the taser would?

His hands immediately went back to his Ball Dispensing Belt. There was one main issue here though, and it was that he only had one more shot. But there was no time to waste, it had to be now that he was distracted with Hakuba: he had to act fast!

As soon as the impostor got into range, Hakuba lunged forward and pressed the taser into the impostor's chest. The other, visibly impassive as he did so, ignored the electrical current that ran onto his skin to instead grab the detective's arms and pushed him forward, preparing for his next blow. The electrical current that should've forced his muscles to contract never made any effect, as if the rubber that covered his face also extended to other parts of his body, the mask not being enough. Conan watched defeated as the Kid impostor reached Hakuba, the detective's extended arms now being held still by the other, bending them until forcing Hakuba to his knees. With Hakuba still gripping firmly onto the object, the impostor decided he should pay with his own medicine by twisting the arms even further, the electrical current reaching the detective instead of the other way around. Hakuba held back scream, overwhelmed at the attack over his nervous system.

Increasing the power of his shoes into dangerous levels, Conan's ball shrieked in a deafening sound as it rushed to it's destination.

This time, the imposter decided to dodge, the sudden movement being so fast Conan had barely acknowledged the ball passing right through him onto the open sky, a projectile of sorts. Hakuba immediately fell over, the impact of the taser having lasted barely two seconds but still excruciatingly painful. The fake Kid had a wicked smile in place, left hand securing his top hat in place, once again his full attention on him:

"So that's how it works~!" Conan then heard him talk for the first time, his blood freezing up as he recognized the voice too much for it to be a mere coincidence. That voice… He knew that voice! "Say, I can tell the bow is a voice-changer, but what does the watch do?" Conan hesitated to talk, clearly taken back by the other's words. The thief's expression returned to his unexpressive state, the conversation not flowing as he would've liked to. "Not going to talk?" The impostor tilted his head, confused, as if Conan giving a proper explanation should have been the most obvious of behaviours. "I don't understand, you seemed just fine only a moment ago. Why won't you talk? Mm..." He watched then Hakuba fidget back, sweat dropping as he wondered what the hell was going on. The thief then lifted his wrist watch and took aim himself, touching the gadget until he managed to activate it, Hakuba residing on the other end. The detective widened his eyes, alarmed yet confused, his full attention on the object pointed towards him. "I guess I'll have to figure it out myself… Mm, let's see..."

"Hey… wait!" Conan cried, unable to do anything but watch.

"Too late!" The Kid impostor grinned wildly as he took a shot, aiming for the face. It didn't take much for Hakuba to relax his limbs, head falling to the side as he ventured into the dream world. "Hm? He went to sleep, that's all? Not bad, but not impressive. I was expecting something better." He returned to watch to it's original position, taking slow steps back to where he'd been just before Hakuba had dared interfere with him.

He was back in no time, once again at the other edge of the roof, standing over Conan. One last desperate thought came to the detective as he reached his shoe to activate the power-enchanting force once again, to kick this bastard directly before it was too late. But it was already over.

The thief wasted no time to reach for his hands, pinning them upwards as he stepped on his chest painfully, firmly positioning him to lay against the hard floor, holding him in place so he wouldn't escape. Conan felt his heart beat with force, having no idea what would happen. He swallowed, sweat dropping as he waited for the other one to do his move.

"Well then, now that you're back to talking I say we have a little chat. But first..." The pressure on his foot increased and Conan groaned, struggling in vain, the body of a seven year old not suited to handle any kind of weight. "... let me take care of those annoying gadgets."

Conan felt hands on him as the thief proceeded to strip him from the belt. Conan's eyes widened, ceasing all movement. With his body now paralyzed, utter shock in mind, the criminal in front of him proceeded to smash the buckle with his mere grip, hand now molded into a fist.

He barely reacted as he saw the tiny pieces that had once been his main power source crumble onto the floor.

Searching him for other trinkets, the badge became next. It took one simple tug for it to loosen and part from his suit jacket. He looked at it for a second, the words 'detective boys' stucking into his mind before it was put away.

He felt… empty. Everything he'd worked so far until now, he was getting rid of it now. His only means of defending himself… were useless. It was like nothing had changed, like he was back to day one.

He was back to being just a kid.

Just Conan.

Unaware of the other one's inner turmoil, the Kid impostor ignored both phones, passing them as ordinary items, and had proceeded with his shoes, inspecting them one by one only to discard them away from them. He'd been curious at first at what had caused the blast that had sended him backwards, but in the end these were all mere objects: he was more interested in the subject that had used them to strike him on. Everything about the boy suggested that he shouldn't lower his guard, and yet, this individual had the appearance of any ordinary seven year old.

But there was nothing typical about him.

"Well..." At the thief's touch, Conan's heart began to race once more, their faces now inches apart as his hand now cupped his cheek while drawing upwards, slowly taking his glasses from his face. It seemed he'd found yet another gadget. "Aren't you interesting?"

Conan bit his lower lip, the sound of his voice rising chills on his skin.

"Edogawa Conan, was it?" The impostor grinned, looking quite pleased with himself as he pocketed the glasses away, seeming quite curious about them as well as some of his other belongings. "The infamous 'Kid-Killer'. I think I'm starting to understand why they call you like that. Have all our confrontations been like this?"

"No," His voice was hoarse as he responded. The glasses had been the last barrier. Never before had Conan felt so exposed… and he hated it. "Most certainly not."

"Oh?"

Holding his breath, Conan lifted his gaze to take a better look at the one that had pinned him down. The strikingly similarity between the two thieves was uncanny, a true sin that insulted Kid's image with that of a real predator. And the sentence he'd just uttered… did this guy actually believe he was the real Kid?

The impostor tilted his head, questioning himself about the mystery that was Edogawa Conan, and Conan cursed again for the thousandth time as he watched him do so. It felt wrong, so so wrong to recognize so many of Kid's traits on this stranger! It didn't only make him uneasy: the way he was using the other one's persona was like spitting over the image built around Kid's entire identity! Conan was disgusted. The close interaction however made him notice something, a fact that made no sense considering a person needed to grasp air in order to talk, but it may have been precisely because of this he'd found out.

"What other surprise do you have for me, Mr Kid-Killer? Or perhaps..." The man was smiling no longer. His attitude seemed to make a full 180º turn every time he glimpsed at something different, as if his personality was unstable, still adjusting itself, or had many personalities all-together. "... that was all?"

Conan merely narrowed his eyes, the guy really getting on his nerves. It was at this point that Conan decided to smirk, confident against all odds.

"Oh no," Conan said then, sinister yet somewhat playful, a glint showing on his teeth as his smile widened. "I believe I still carry many surprises." He proceeded to cough violently.

A shadow moved besides them, fast as lightning as he reached the other side in one swift jump.

"Take this!" Hattori screamed as he joined in at the last moment, using the impulse of his body's weight through the jump to increase the damage onto his mastered kendo strike, the blow ready to knock him off. The hit was a success, and it blew him backwards. "Shit, Conan, are you okay?!"

"Thanks, Hattori. I owe you one." Conan moaned, his throat still sore. His hand instinctively moved to massage his neck once again, the tight grip engraved into his memory. It would leave a bruise for sure, he'd have to make sure Ran won't suspect anything. Luckily, his choice for clothes consisted on wearing collars in a daily manner, which was perfect to avoid suspicion. He'd have to replace his gadgets before heading back, though. "How did you find me?"

Heiji leaned in closer, pointing towards a certain spot in the sky.

"The ball. It flew from this direction right before it deflated and fell." He'd noticed it after the taxi left, Kazuha safe inside. He'd also had a quick chat with the Professor, having recognized the yellow vehicle roaming by from afar soon afterwards. "Sorry I took so long, but I had to take care of something first. What happened?"

"Careful, don't lower your guard. That wasn't enough to put him down." Conan warned.

"Wha-?! But that's-"

"Listen to him!" Saguru urged to their surprise, holding his head in a sleep deprived state,the taser's electrical strike being an effective while painful remedy to counteract sleep. That, combined with the adrenalin from the moment helped nullify the effects of the dart enough for him to attempt to get closer, though with difficulty, feeling he could fall back asleep the moment he lowered his guard. At the second warning Heiji stood defensively, careful for the other's step in case he were to indeed stand back up. Conan too followed suit, a few steps behind but close enough to catch the burned scent that seemed to come from the unmoving individual.

Conan was tugged back. He lifted his head.

"Saguru-niichan?" Ears wary for the next sign of danger, Saguru kneeled next to Conan and rubbed his hair in a comforting manner, smile in place.

"I must say, Conan-kun," Hakuba leaned over the small boy, protectively. "you are very brave."

"He moved!" Heiji informed them then at the sight of the impostor's twitching fingers, his stance still intact though increasing the tight of his grip, ready to make his next move. Trusting Heiji for a change, Hakuba drew forward, voice low so only the three of them could listen.

"Hey Conan-kun, did you notice?" His eyes went back to the impostor that had lifted a hand towards his face. "He wasn't breathing."

Conan followed suit, expression becoming even more serious as the seconds passed by. Heiji's grip becomed even tighter as he listened, cautiously switching his guarding position to a more offensive style, prepared for anything that was to come.

"Yeah..."

The three of them watched in horrid fascination how the thief proceeded to peel his skin out of his face… or rather stretch his latex mask out of his head, the front side coming properly into view for the first time. A puff of black smoke then became visibly apparent and fled from the complex circuit that filled the insides of what they'd thought had been a human face. The smell incremented for a moment, following the smoke upwards into the sky, no longer confined inside the sealed compartment. The irises that belonged to the mechanical being readjusted themselves, kind of like cameras did when attempting to get a proper focus, switching multiple times between opening and closing, flashing red as they did so. A beeping sound could be heard as what they now recognized as mechanical hands searched to find the problem, eventually localing a bunch of loose connectors, damaged due the direct hit and that were causing the attached circuit to burn. It then started removing them from the source, working slowly but effectively preventing it from burning.

"He's not human."

 **CHAPTER END**

Muahahaha! Yes! It took FOREVER but here it is! Finally, you get to read this!

With this being the 7th chapter, I thought it was time to write something with some action, and what better way to do so than showing a glimpse of what this organization is capable of? I consider this a rather risky chapter where if you like this kind of sci-fi style you'll love it, but if not rather hate it. I decided to go with it anyways because, frankly, I couldn't come up with anything else and I personally really like this sudden turn. it may backfire though, because I have no idea how the police could react to such a futuristic element, but that's a problem for 'future me' so I'll not worry about that now.

I'm perfectly aware Robokaito is not Kaito but still, I'd consider this chapter a gift for any KaiShin fans that are reading this. Shinichi being trapped on the body of a little kid is my main problem when it comes to me shipping them, but I consider little glimpses like this to be just fine. Just imagining an 'evil Kid' meeting Conan for the 'first time' yet again but being much rougher makes me happy (I know, I've got a problem, leave me alone).

Anyways, for those of you that still have no clue what's going on, this is a character from the Magic Kaitou manga which I call RoboKaito or RoboKid in this case, which I tried to warn you to read in advance last chapter. Still haven't read it? Well, now is a great moment to do so. I hope me mentioning it plus adding clues didn't backfire into spoiling you too much about his appearance in this chapter. I truly wish most of you will be completely surprised by this ending. Still, I applaud Angel-LauraR for figuring it out. Yay, you go girl! I would've been more subtle but I thought perhaps Kaito would look kind of a d*ck if he suspected the mad scientist to be the one after the heist note yet not warn them about the existence of an evil robot that looks just like him, so I made it like he simply saw some built in mechanics or parts without witnessing the real thing.

I feel kind of bad, the way I wrote Kazuha. The idea for this heist was for RoboKid to appear and disappear in a blink of an eye, like the way he completes his robbery in only 1-2 panels in the manga, thus proving to be an impressive opponent while making the police feel really useless, even as prepared as they are. But because there are always deaths happening in Conan, make it scarier than that of other cases. Unlike Gin, I don't feel Snake's character design seem that intimidating, but I see a lot of potential in RoboKid giving similar goose bumps. Because, let's face it, BO seems more terrifying than the other nameless group. Both organizations must look really intimidating so this was a must. I wanted to make the three detectives get this feel, specially Conan since to him the BO are the most dangerous criminals he has ever faced yet, and with Kid being his rival, this organization must be put at a similar level and he must get a taste of it. So then, what would the point of writing Heiji be here if he did absolutely nothing while the man gets kidnapped? He'd just look useless. And since I don't know if anything else will happen on Osaka again I thought I might as well use this opportunity to add Kazuha and make some kind of romantic thing between the two until that scene on the end happened where he appeared and did his thing. However, I get this feeling like she's not serving any purpose and is in the way. I don't like that. So what you have here is my best attempt to make it seem like this is not the case and give it a more romantic feel. Oh, and feel free to imagine if Hakuba kissed Kazuha's hand to simply annoy Heiji or not haha

BTW Conan and Hakuba tried to hit Robokaito with the force that would take down a normal human being, obviously not intending to kill, but Heiji is a fighter and hit stronger, kind of a blow strong enough to attempt to defeat someone like Makoto, thus it's why his attack did affect him.

What else…

I have no idea what excuse Conan can give on him being there, now that Hakuba has seen him. I think I'll just do like Gosho does sometimes and simply avoid any proper explanation

I think Conan's voice alone is enough for one to automatically think of him as a small kid, and the fact he's witnessed so many cases makes it understandable for he to act so skeptical and mature. I thought that the only reason why someone like Kid would call a child is to protect him, and that is good enough to erase suspicion from the police's mind, with or without snappy remarks.

I'm more of a fan of MK than DC so it worries me I may make basic mistakes (ex: I wasn't even sure of the amount of balls Conan's belt can make, but I understand it's limited to 2?) so regarding things like this I ask you to be understanding and, if it's something you think I should know, just tell me in the reviews.

And lastly: it's been so long since I last made a drawing it's killing me, so I'll probably make one soon (yep, I literally mean this week). I'm thinking something simple that reflects this story in a generic way and already have an idea in mind… and there's also a gag I want to make about chapter 5. So, feel free to check on my deviantart in a few days!

Any questions, just review and I'll make sure to answer.

Thank you everyone! Until the next time!


End file.
